Kagome apasionada: Una historia de telenovela
by laetus
Summary: Kagome es la Jefa del Departamento de Homicidios. Sesshoumaru es el Secretario de Seguridad Pública. Naraku es el Presidente, Miroku el Gobernador de Puebla. ¿Quieres saber cómo se relacionan? Te invito a leer No sólo es un Sesshome, habrá intrigas y dram
1. Empecemos a trabajar

**Capítulo 1. Empecemos a trabajar.**

Estamos en las oficinas de gobierno donde se administra la Policía Federal, al Sur de la Ciudad de México. Es el piso destinado al Departamento de Homicidios. La oficina de Kagome es de dos punto cinco metros cuadrados, tiene un escritorio, una laptop, teléfono, un perchero, un archivero, un par de sillas y montones de documentos regados por todos lados. En el resto del piso hay escritorios distribuidos simétricamente, archiveros, sillas de oficina, se pueden ver tanto la instalación eléctrica como la calefacción algo deterioradas.

Todos los burócratas visten formalmente, los hombres con traje y zapatos negros, las mujeres muy arregladas, con zapatillas, haciendo ruido al caminar. El reloj de la oficina marca las 9:05 horas. Kagome aparece vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una playera también ajustada, tennis para correr, sudadera en mano y una bolsa que parece más una mochila, que un accesorio femenino.

-Buenos días. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen todos reunidos alrededor de la cafetera en lugar de estar trabajando? -dice Kagome molesta_._

-Buenos días Jefa, nada, sólo vinimos por café, enseguida nos vamos a nuestros lugares -responde Nobunaga nervioso y todos se van a sus escritorios.

_-_Una no puede llegar cinco minutos tarde porque enseguida holgazanean _-_Kagome habla entre dientes y camina apresuradamente hacia su oficina, pero enseguida da vuelta.

_-_Qué genio, lo que le hace falta es casarse -murmura IZUMOa uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Se les paga para que trabajen, no para que vengan a socializar! -grita- Si no quieren que nadie les diga lo que tienen que hacer, presenten su renuncia y así ustedes se libran de mí y yo no tengo que soportarles la pereza _-_Kagome entra furiosa a su oficina y da un portazo, cinco minutos después aparece Kaede, mujer de edad avanzada, con un mensaje.

-Jefa, le recuerdo que dentro de media hora llega el Secretario de Seguridad Pública, los Jefes de Departamento tienen que darle la bienvenida -dice Kaede.

-Todo son cambios y cambios, una no puede trabajar en paz. ¿A mí que me importa que ahora tengamos que aguantar a nuestro Jefe directo aquí en las oficinas? ¡Como si no pudiera él tener su propio edificio! _-_Kagome apaga la comptutadora y sale de la oficina.

-Recuerde por favor mantener buenas relaciones, así el Departamento puede obtener más presupuesto, nos hace falta para las investigaciones -dice Kaede tratando de ser amable.

-Sí, Kaede, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por decirlo _-_agita la mano con un gesto de cansancio.

Kagome desciende por el elevador, baja en el vestíbulo, donde ya están reunidos todos los jefes de Departamento y formados conforme a su rango. Un hombre joven le toca el hombro y ella voltea molesta, pero luego se sorprende.

-¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Kagome abre mucho los ojos_._

-¡Qué pregunta! Pues aquí trabajo, igual que tú. Cuando me dijeron quién era la Jefe del Departamento de Homicidios me vino tu imagen a la mente, pero nunca pude constatar que realmente fueras tú -Bankotsu sonríe.

-Yo siempre estoy en mi oficina, cuando no tengo que salir a campo a muestrear, bien podrías haber ido para saludarme, así que no me eches la culpa de nada. ¿Cuál es tu puesto? -Kagome recupera su seriedad habitual.

-¡Pero qué seria te has vuelto! Así que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, sólo te interesa el trabajo. Bueno, tus motivos tendrás. Aunque no pensé que también a mí me trataras así. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues, estoy de Jefe de Sistemas -Bankotsu responde despreocupado.

Kagome lo interrumpe.

-¡Ah, qué bien! Desde que entré aquí, no han sido capaces de montar el sistema en mi Departamento, ni una bendita computadora tenemos, para colmo de males, yo traje mi laptop para trabajar, pero no me la puedo llevar a mi casa, porque resulta que como tiene información confidencial, ¡ahora es propiedad de la policía! Me dijeron que fuera a arreglar todo con el Jefe de Sistemas, pero como no quería perder el tiempo con algún burócrata, preferí trabajar a la antigüita. Me alegra saber que eres tú el encargado, espero que puedas montar el sistema lo más pronto posible -dice.

-Claro, Kagome. Sólo recuerda que tienes que seguir el protocolo, llenar unas cuantas formas, solicitar el equipo, etcétera. Pásate por mi oficina y con gusto te orientaré -responde Bankotsu sonriendo y la mira por encima del hombro.

-Y dices que a mí sólo me interesa el trabajo. Quieres que te trate como viejos amigos, pero en cuanto te pido un favor, me mandas a que realice el protocolo. Gracias, Bankotsu -Kagome entorna los ojos, luego los cierra y suspira.

Todos guardan silencio por un momento, se alinean y adoptan la postura de firmes. Hace su entrada una escolta de guardaespaldas, se situan a los lados de la puerta y entonces aparece un hombre elegantemente vestido, alto, delgado, de tez clara, larga cabellera argenta, ojos árueos. Camina sin prisa por entre los burócratas, los observa de pies a cabeza, todos vestidos uniformemente, su mirada se detiene ante una mujer que viste pantalón de mezclilla y tennis.

-¿Jefa del Departamento de Homicidios? Preséntese en mi oficina -le ordena el Secretario de Seguridad, serio, le echa un vistazo por encima del hombro.

-Claro Señor, enseguida -Kagome echa ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza.

El Secretario de Seguridad Pública sigue su camino, detrás de él camina Kagome, todos la voltean a mirar. Cuando llegan a su oficina el hombre se sienta en su silla detrás del escritorio, luego le indica a Kagome con la mano que se siente frente a él.

-Kagome, como sabe, a partir de ahora la oficina de Seguridad Pública estará situada en este edificio. Me he enterado de que usted ha elucubrado numerosos casos que llevaban muchos años sin resolverse, además que ha ayudado a otros Departamentos a hacer su trabajo, y que, en líneas generales, mucho del mejoramiento en Seguridad Pública se lo debemos a usted -le dice el Secretario de Seguridad, serio, recargando el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Los casos que resolví eran más que obvios, sólo hacía falta alguien que se dedicara en serio a ellos. En cuanto a ayudar a otros Departamentos, simplemente les di la información de la que disponía cuando sus casos se cruzaban con los míos, nada más. Pero me honra mucho que usted, Señor Secretario, reconozca mi trabajo -Kagome sonríe levemente.

-No es necesaria la falsa modestia, usted sabe lo que vale su trabajo. Déjeme decirle que si algo nos hace falta en la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública es gente comprometida con su trabajo, como usted. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si todas las personas cumplieran con su deber. Sin embargo, parece ser que el mexicano promedio simplemente cumple a medias con dicho deber y a veces ni eso. No debería ser tan exigente con los demás, Kagome, comprenda que no todos tienen su capacidad. Pero no malinterprete mis palabras. Me alegra que haya personas que denuncien la incompetencia ajena, además de dar lo mejor de sí mismas. Espero que siga trabajando como hasta hoy. La llamé a mi oficina porque quiero que se sienta con plena confianza de pedirme lo que le sea necesario para agilizar su trabajo. No dude en solicitar nada. Por supuesto, también le agradeceré que tenga a bien... ¿cómo decirlo? Informarme, cuando alguien obstruya su trabajo -el Secretario de Seguridad la mira fijamente a los ojos, Kagome le sostiene la mirada.

-Le agradezco Señor Secretario, de hecho, le tomo la palabra enseguida. Desde que llegué no han podido instalar el sistema en mi Departamento, inclusive traje mi propio portátil, pero ahora resulta que no puedo llevármelo a casa. Nos hace falta mobiliario, la calefacción no sirve, y me atrevería a pedirle que nos autorizara presupuesto para abrir el laboratorio. ¡No tenemos dónde hacer pruebas de ningún tipo! -dice Kagome.

-¿Entonces cómo ha estado trabajando? ¡Es inaceptable! -exclama el Secretario de Seguridad, abre los ojos y frunce el ceño, luego presiona el botón del interfon que está en su escritorio- Jaken, ven por favor.

Entra un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido muy formal, inclina la cabeza ante el Secretario.

-La Jefa de Homicidios tiene una serie de tareas, quiero que las tengas listas para hoy mismo, da las órdenes para que quienes tengan que trabajar lo hagan en el menor tiempo posible y supervisa tú mismo todo -le ordena el Secretario de Seguridad.

-Se hará como usted ordene Señor Sesshoumaru -Jaken vuelve a inclinar la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Secretario -Kagome le extiende la mano y sonríe.

Kagome se pone de pie y se dirige a su oficina, Jaken la sigue. En el camino le dice todo lo que necesita. Cuando llegan a la oficina de Kagome, Jaken se retira, pero de inmediato llega personal de todas las áreas y empiezan a trabajar, haciendo mucho ruido. Nobunaga irrumpe en la oficina de Kagome con un folder en la mano.

-¡Jefa! ¡Tenemos otro decapitado! -entra Nobunaga y le extiende el folder que lleva en la mano.

Kagome le arrebata el folder y lo hojea rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea! Es el mismo estilo, ¿diste la orden de que no movieran nada hasta que nosotros llegáramos?

-Sí Jefa, pero usted sabe cómo son. Sería mejor que nos apresuráramos antes de que llegue alguien, por el momento sólo está la patrulla que lo encontró -responde Nobunaga.

-Tienes razón, vámonos de una vez, espero que encontremos un conector.

Kagome sale acompañada de Nobunaga, cuando van saliendo se tropiezan con Bankotsu.

-Gracias por venir a instalarnos el sistema tan pronto, amigo Bankotsu -dice Kagome sonriendo.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, no se te olvide que hay que llenar las formas correspondientes -contesta Bankotsu serio.

Interviene de inmediato Jaken, quien alcanzó a escuchar.

-Jovencito, ¿quiere que reporte su conducta al Señor Secretario? Sus órdenes son absolutas, las tiene que obedecer le guste o no -dice Jaken mientras lo señala con el dedo.

-No hay problema, yo llenaré las formas por ti, Kagome. No estoy discutiendo las órdenes del Señor Secretario -Bankotsu agacha la cabeza molesto.

Kagome y Nobunaga se dirigen al lugar de los hechos a recoger evidencias.

_Espero les haya gustado. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y comentarios, desde mentadas de madre, hasta que me digan que es blaghhh, claro que si les gustó, también me lo pueden hacer saber :D_

_Aclaración:_

_Originalmente el escrito estaba pensado como guión de telenovela, así que la primera vez que lo publiqué estaba en un formato distinto, ofrezco una disculpa por los cambios realizados, sin embargo, la escencia del contenido es la misma._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Enfermos en la Ciudad

Kombawa! Es que en México ya es de noche xD

Bueno, yo dije que estaba abierta a todo tipo de críticas y recomendaciones (yo y mi gran bocota xD) así que atendiendo a **Astarot y a AllySan **ya hice las modificaciones correspondientes, ahora el fic estará en el género narrativo, me había costado trabajo pensarlo como telenovela, pero bueno, eso me pasa por ser tan abierta xD

**Arantxa Swan **Me alegra que no te sonara rara Kagome de obsesionada, jijiji, te prometo que en próximos capítulos veremos más en acción a Sesshoumaru y la relación que tendrá con Kagome, pero todo a su tiempo ^_-!!

**Kagome y Sesshoumaru **Me emociona saber que te gustó, con más razón me motivas a esforzarme aún más para poder complacerte, pues tú haces un esfuerzo extra para leer en español. Arigato!!

**CONEJA **Me complace que encuentres diferente la idea del fic, mi objetivo es entretenerte, me daba miedo pintar a una Kagome un tanto distinta de cómo la vemos en el anime, pero tu comentario me conforta. Jejeje, en cuanto a mi ocupación, pues soy maestra (aunque nada que ver con literatura) pero me encanta escribir y créeme que cuando empiezo un fic, lo termino, tú y las demás lectoras me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**AmoaSesshy **¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía qué tanto iba a gustar y por eso puse que no sabía cada cuándo actualizaría, pero gracias a ti y las demás amables lectoras que me han motivado, trataré de tener los capítulos listos lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, ahora sí, después de los debidos agradecimientos, les dejo el segundo capítulo, ya saben que sigo abierta a sugerencias y críticas de todo tipo, igual se vale que me digan qué no les ha gustado.

¡Saludos

**Capítulo 2. Enfermos en la Ciudad.**

El lugar donde se encontró el cuerpo es un lote baldío de una calle poco transitada en una colonia popular, al Oriente de la Ciudad. Los vigilantes locales fueron quienes encontraron el cadáver y tienen cerrada la zona. Hay muchos vecinos curioseando. Kagome y Nobunaga llegan en una patrulla, tuvieron que usar la sirena para librar el tránsito pesado. Kagome baja, se coloca unos guantes y de inmediato se dirige al cuerpo, el cual está decapitado, la cabeza no se encuentra ahí, igual que en casos anteriores; toma fotografías, muestras de sangre y después examina el cuerpo, encuentra una llave, la coloca en una bolsa. Nobunaga interroga a los vigilantes.

-¿Quién descubrió el cuerpo? -interroga Nobunaga al vigilante con grabadora en mano.

-Una de los vecinas nos llamó, venía regresando del mercado, su perro la seguía, pero cuando llegó a la casa no se metió con ella. No le dio importancia y luego de media hora mandó a su hija a que metiera al perro. Como la niña no lo vio fue a buscarlo, lo encontró hurgando en el lote baldío y se metió por él, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el perro estaba husmeando una persona, se espantó y regresó corriendo para contarle a su madre, quien nos habló -el vigilante tartamudea, le tiemblan las manos.

Kagome había estado escuchando, al terminar de reunir lo que necesitaba se acercó al vigilante.

-¿Dónde están la señora y su hija? Necesito que las traiga y que vean si el perro agarró algo del cadáver -le pregunta Kagome hablando muy rápido.

El vigilante va a traer a la señora y a su hija, ambas están asustadas. Kagome las interroga, va a su casa y revisa al perro, no encuentra nada. Les dice que si llegan a encontrar algo que el perro pudiera haber sustraído del cadáver se lo informen. Kagome y Nobunaga regresan a las oficinas.

Mientras tanto, en Puebla, capital del Estado de Puebla, el rector de la Universidad Benemérita de Puebla, Renkotsu, aparece en una ceremonia donde el gobernador del Estado, Miroku, inaugura obra pública, quien después aborda su auto y se traslada a una reservación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la capital del Estado. Es un cuarto poco iluminado, se pueden distinguir un par de pequeñas siluetas femeninas. Miroku le llama al Presidente de la República, Naraku.

-¿Qué tal Naraku? ¿No vienes a celebrar conmigo la inauguración de la nueva galería? Aprovechando que andas de gira aquí en el estado, te tengo dos botellas listas para descorchar, tal y como nos gustan -Miroku sostiene el teléfono con una mano y con la otra una copa.

-¡Cómo te va mi gober precioso! Claro que nos echamos esas botellitas. ¿Dices que están sin descorchar? Que interesante -Narakuresponde con un tono de incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que están sin descorchar, te espero donde siempre. No tardes -Miroku sonríe mientras bebe de su copa.

Y, en la otra Ciudad, Kagome y Nobunaga regresan a las Oficinas del Departamento de Homicidios. Hay nuevos archiveros, sofás, sillas de escritorio, computadoras; la instalación eléctrica antes visible ahora está recubierta por un laminado de aluminio y la calefacción está funcionando. El ala izquierda del piso, que había permanecido sellada, ahora está abierta de par en par y llena de trabajadores que hacen reparaciones de todo tipo. Jaken se acerca a Kagome.

-Señorita, el acondicionamiento de las oficinas está listo. Sin embargo, no he podido concluir con el laboratorio, puesto que no sé qué es lo que le sea menester para rehabilitarlo -Jaken se inclina levemente hacia ella.

Kagome mira hacia todas direcciones y sonríe.

-¡Vaya! Es sorprendente lo rápido que pueden hacerse las cosas sólo por órdenes de un superior. En menos de seis horas tuvo listo lo que yo no hubiera podido ni en años. Para el laboratorio seguramente le llevará un poco más de tiempo, porque necesito equipo especializado. Por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina, ahí tengo una lista, que pensaba sacar por si un día me la autorizaban.

Ambos se dirigen a la oficina de Kagome, Nobunaga se va a su escritorio, donde ve además de una computadora nueva, equipo especializado. Antes de llegar a su oficina se Kagome se detiene ante el escritorio de uno de sus subordinados.

-Izumo, aquí tienes un regalito -saca la llave que había recogido del cadáver- sácale todo el jugo que puedas.

-¿Podría ser acaso la llave que abre el paraíso? -empieza a recitar el joven mientras levanta la llave y la pone a contraluz- ¿O acaso se trata de un mensaje divino a descifrar?

-No empieces a divagar, ya sabes su procedencia, para mañana antes de las cinco quiero tu informe -le da una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Qué cruel eres! -pone cara de perrito regañado.

Jaken y Kagome entran en la oficina de ésta.

-Disculpe que lo haga venir aquí, ésta es -le extiende un folder color crema- Como verá es algo larga, pero está en orden de importancia, si no es posible adquirir todo, me gustaría que se compraran las primeras. Además, bueno, aunque yo sé como usar todo el equipo, me gustaría, de ser posible, claro, si el presupuesto lo permite, que se contratara a alguien para su manejo. Por favor, esto último sólo si es posbile, no me vaya a tomar por una oportunista.

-Señorita, _-_la interrumpe- el Señor Sesshoumaru me ordenó que me hiciera cargo de proveerle todo lo necesario para que pudiera realizar su trabajo en las mejores condiciones posibles. Su lista completa de equipo pronto estará en el laboratorio a su disposición. Por lo demás, es obvio que se requiere al personal para manejar el equipo. No se preocupe por la autorización para la apertura de nuevas plazas, iba implícito en la apertura del laboratorio. Usted dígame cuántas personas va a necesitar y si quiere que yo se las consiga o si tiene a alguien en mente...

-¿De verdad? _-_Kagome sonríe_-_ Me sorprenden tantas facilidades, no lo esperaba. Y si me permite sugerir a alguien para que realice el trabajo del laboratorio, tengo en mente a un par de personas, amigos de la Universidad. No me gusta trabajar con desconocidos, luego salen así de holgazanes -le señala a algunos de sus subordinados que están jugando con las computadoras como niños con juguete nuevo.

-La entiendo señorita. _-_mira a los empleados, sonríe_-_ No se preocupe, mande usted a sus amigos a realizar su solicitud para entrar a trabajar a la Policía, sólo proporcióneme sus nombres para que yo agilice su entrada. Si no se le ofrece ninguna otra cosa, me retiro -se dispone a salir y abre la puerta.

-Señor Jaken -lo llama.

-Dígame _-_se detiene y gira un poco la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, le agradezco mucho la mejora del Departamento, ha sido muy amable. Yo no soy muy buena para esto, pero, si en algo puedo ayudarle, lo que sea, aquí estaré. También, dígale al Señor Secretario, no, mejor no le diga nada, más tarde iré yo misma a darle las gracias en persona -dice Kagome.

-A mí no me agradezca nada, yo sólo cumplo las órdenes del Señor Sesshoumaru. Hará usted bien en agradecerle en persona. Con permiso señorita _-_Jaken se estira la solapa del saco y sale.

Nobunaga toca y se asoma por la puerta.

-Ya sabes que me fastidia que estés a media puerta como si estuvieras espiándome, pasa de una maldita vez -Kagome está sentada en su escritorio.

-Jefa, el sistema ya está instalado, pero, es como si no lo estuviera -dice Nobunaga al mismo tiempo que entra y mira su reloj.

-¿A qué te refieres? _-_Kagome levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño-Habla claro. Y no hacen falta las indirectas, ya sé que son las cinco, habla rápido para que ya te puedas ir a tu casa.

-Es que, _-_se frota las manos-estuvimos revisando, pero no hay bases de datos. Accesamos al Registro Penitenciario, al de las Agencias de Ministerio Público, al Sistema Judicial, a todas las bases de datos, pero, ¡están vacías!

-¡No puede ser! _-_se levanta de un salto y golpea la mesa con las palmas de las manos-Bueno, ¿y por qué estos idiotas no le pudieron decir al encargado de Sistemas que no pueden accesar a las bases de datos? ¡Yo no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo!

Kagome sale furiosa de su oficina, el reloj de la pared marca las 17:05 horas, todos los empleados tienen limpios sus escritorios, los hombres llevan puesto el saco y las mujeres tienen la bolsa en la mano. Ella va directo a la Oficina de Sistemas, Bankotsu va de salida.

-¡Oye Bankotsu! -lo detiene del saco- A mí no me la vas a hacer, ¿qué es eso de que no se puede accesar a las bases de datos?

-¿Qué modales son esos señorita? -jala su saco y sonríe- Ya son las cinco, me tengo que ir, no me pagan horas extra. Pero en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, te diré algo, estás en el gobierno, aunque el sistema esté montado y en teoría debería poder accesarse a las bases de datos de otras dependencias, es decisión de cada uno de los Jefes de dicha dependencia, dejarte accesar a sus bases de datos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir personalmente a cada una de las dependencias a pedir permiso para que me dejen ver sus bases de datos? _-_Kagome cierra los puños muy fuerte_._

-No sólo eso Kagome, aunque te dejen accesar a sus bases de datos, seguramente te restringirán el permiso a una sola vez y ni siquiera las podrías copiar -responde Bankotsu serio.

-Eso significaría que tendría que pedirles permiso cada que quiera usar sus bases de datos. ¡Eso es peor que hacer las cosas como las hemos estado haciendo hasta ahorita! -sus manos tiemblan.

Bankotsu se dirige al elevador y observa su reloj.

-No es cosa mía, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, el sistema está instalado y listo para usarse. Es tarde, me voy. Te sugiero que también hagas lo mismo, Kagome, no es bueno trabajar horas extra y menos si no te las pagan.

-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? -ve cómo cierra el elevador- ¿Darte las gracias? ¡Engreído!

Se dirige a su oficina, el reloj marca las 17:15 y el piso ya está vacío. Incluso los trabajadores que estaban en el ala izquierda se han retirado. Cuando se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio, repara en que su laptop tiene una nota que dice: "Como un favor especial, pasé toda la información confidencial que tenías a tu nueva computadora, ya puedes llevarte tu portátil a casa. Por cierto, no deberías ser tan confiada, tu información está al alcance de cualquiera. Cuando quieras le pongo candados. ¿Sabes? No imaginé que tus distracciones fueran de ese estilo. Un beso."

-¡Este imbécil! -piensa-¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme con tanta confianza? Además, el muy maldito se metió sin mi permiso a mi computadora, desgraciado. Bueno, era de esperarse que alguien como él no necesitara que le dijera mi password para poder entrar. ¡Idiota! Dándome advertencias a mí.

Kagome hace a un lado la laptop, limpia su escritorio, después saca un pesado archivo, extiende meticulosamente todas las fotos del expediente marcado como "Decapitador," las cuales están organizadas en orden cronológico. Además, en un mapa de la Ciudad tiene marcados los lugares donde se encontraron a las víctimas y los sitios donde fueron asesinadas, porque el "decapitador" nunca dejaba a su víctima en el sitio donde la había asesinado.

-¡Claro! -dice en voz alta para sí misma- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Este patrón salta a la vista. No te voy a dejar cometer tu siguiente asesinato, ¡maldito!

El reloj de la oficina marca las 23:55 horas.


	3. El estilista

**AllySan **¡Ah! No te preocupes, aunque ahorita no aparezcan mucho Sesshoumaru y los otros personajes, pronto se notarán las interacciones, ahorita, en estos primeros capítulos me gustaría que vieras cómo se desenvuelve Kagome, para que luego se vea cómo será su relación con Sesshoumaru. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo :D

**Arantxa Swan **Me da gusto que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que sí te cuadre la personalidad de Kagome, traté de que conservara algunos rasgos de su personalidad explosiva del anime. ¿Verdad que Naraku y Miroku dan asco? ¡Eso quería transmitir! xD En este capítulo sabrás qué pasa con este "decapitador"

¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el fic.

**Capítulo 3. El estilista.**

A la mañana siguiente, en las oficinas de la Policía Federal, una mujer estaba dando órdenes a los recién llegados. El reloj de la oficina marca las 9:00 horas.

-Como saben, señores, no tenemos acceso a las bases de datos, por lo cual, el sistema actual es prácticamente inservible. Pero, nosotros hemos estado trabajando hasta hoy con los pesados archivos impresos en papel, de los cuales no nos vamos a deshacer, lo que haremos será capturarlos todos y, de esa manera, contaremos con nuestras propias bases de datos. Van a trabajar en equipos de tres personas, aquí está la lista de las personas que van a trabajar juntas y no quiero escuchar una sola queja o los mando a descansar a su casa. La manera de trabajar es sencilla, una persona se dedica a ordenar el material, la segunda le irá dictando los campos a rellenar a la tercer persona. ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias que agilicen el trabajo? -Kagome hace una breve pausa esperando que alguien diga algo, ante el silencio, continúa- Yo sé que es una labor pesada, pero sólo lo tendremos que hacer una sola vez y después podremos hacer el trabajo por lo menos diez veces más rápido que hasta hoy, así que, a trabajar.

-Jefa, ¿usaremos las bases de datos actuales? Es decir, ¿las llenaremos? -pregunta Izumo.

-No, de ninguna manera, si hacemos eso, nuestras bases de datos estarían disponibles para todo el mundo. Le diré al encargado de Sistemas que diseñe las bases de datos y enseguida regreso para que puedan empezar a trabajar -nota que todos la miran fijamente escudriñando su rostro- ¿Por qué me miran así? Yo también puedo ser egoísta, si ellos no nos dejan accesar a sus bases de datos, nosotros no tenemos por qué mostrarles las nuestras -les guiña un ojo y sonríe, sus subordinados la miran extrañados, sólo Nobunaga atina a devolverle la sonrisa.

Kagome se dirige a Sistemas y se encuentra con Bankotsu, quien, en principio se niega a desmontar el sistema y diseñar el formato de las bases de datos que Kagome le pide, pero cuando ella lo amenaza con pedírselo al Secretario de Seguridad, termina por acceder. Luego de exigirle que lo arreglara de inmediato, va directo a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Señorita, ¿puede anunciarme con el Señor Secretario? -dice Kagome a la secretaria.

-Con gusto, pero, ¿tiene cita? El Secretario no recibe a nadie a menos que tenga cita -contesta una jovencita de cabello negro, ojos chispeantes y afable sonrisa.

-No, no tengo cita, pero él me dijo que podía venir a buscarle cuando quisiera -responde arqueando una ceja.

-Permítame un momento -la chica entra a la oficina y sale rápidamente, diciéndole que puede pasar.

Kagome entra caminando firmemente, no se inmuta ante la mirada que la recorre de arriba abajo; en cambio, le extiende la mano con una sonrisa, la cual acentúa las sombras moradas que tiene bajo los ojos.

-Buenos días, dígame ¿en qué le puedo ayudar Kagome? -inquiere con una sonrisa sin dejar de inspeccionarla, fijando su vista al final, en la melena negra alborotada.

-Buenos días, gracias por recibirme Señor. Mire, quiero aprovecharme de su buena disposición y pedirle por favor que me autorice los siguientes allanamientos y detenciones. Lamento molestarlo por algo tan nimio, pero si lo hago de la manera convencional tardaría días en recibir respuesta, además de que tendría que llenar un mega formulario fundamentando mis acciones y si no les satisfaciera, tendría que volver a solicitar el permiso, perdería un tiempo precioso -le extiende un folder que sotenía en la mano izquierda.

Sesshoumaru hojea las hojas que Kagome le da, mira con detenimiento una de ellas.

-¿Un asesino en serie? ¿No siente repugnancia al tratar con este tipo de gente? -pregunta mientras firma.

-No, yo no les veo la cara, nunca hago yo las detenciones, para eso están mis subordinados, aunque algunas veces lo lamento, porque se les han llegado a escapar y entonces hay que empezar de nuevo -mira hacia el escritorio mientras recibe de regreso el folder.

-¿No hace usted misma las detenciones? Es obligación del Jefe comandar las operaciones, no imaginé que tuviera miedos de ese tipo -hace una breve pausa- Kagome, sabe que he depositado mi confianza entera en usted, ¿verdad? Firmarle esos documentos, sin previa revisión, equivale a hacerme responsable de sus actos, sé que lo entiende y que no me defraudará -la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que lo entiendo Señor, y le agradezco mucho por otorgarme su confianza. Yo sé retribuir lo que se me da, créamelo. Quiero atrapar a este malnacido antes de que asesine a su siguiente víctima, por eso llevo algo de prisa, pero en cuanto cierre este caso, vendré a agradecerle como es debido las atenciones que ha tenido para con el Departamento de Homicidios -habla mientras va caminando hacia la puerta.

-Su prisa salta a la vista, no ha ido a su casa para nada, pasó aquí la noche, no se cambió de ropa y ni siquiera se ha peinado -dijo sonriendo, mientras regresaba la vista a sus papeles sobre la mesa.

Kagome se detuvo repentinamente, volteó a mirar al Secretario, abrió la boca y emitió un sonido gutural; apenas si se alcanzó a escuchar y de inmediato la cerró, la sangre fluyó a sus mejillas y salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Horas más tarde, en la sala de conferencias de un prestigiado Hotel, en el Centro Histórico de la Ciudad de México, se reúnen los jefes de Estado con el Presidente y su Gabinete. El tema oficial de la reunión es "la Inseguridad en el País." Su objetivo es poner de acuerdo a los jefes de Estado para que colaboren con las dependencias de Seguridad del país y de esa manera se forme un frente unido contra la delincuencia. A esta reunión también asisten prestigiados catedráticos de las diferentes Instituciones educativas del País.

Naraku se encuentra en la mesa central, a su lado derecho está Sesshoumaru, Secretario de Seguridad Pública y el resto de su gabinete; de lado izquierdo están los Gobernadores, Miroku, del Estado de Puebla; Hoshiomi, del Estado de México; Shintaro, del Estado de Morelos; y Jakotsu, del Estado de Tabasco. Es la mesa donde se encuentran reunidos el poder federal y el del centro del país, el bloque más cercano y unido junto con el Estado productor de la mayor parte del crudo del país.

En las otras mesas están repartidos diputados, senadores, el resto de los gobernadores y los dirigentes locales de los cuerpos de seguridad. Pero, aunque los gobernadores de Michoacán y de la Ciudad de México están en una misma mesa, sus legisladores, no se encuentran con ellos. Los demás gobernadores están sentados con su respectivo gabinete y sin mucho quórum.

Una de las Conferencias Magnas está por dar inicio, será dictada por una eminencia en el tema, Rudolph Giuliani, el ex-alcalde de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

En tanto, en las oficinas de la Policía Federal, en el Departamento de Homicidios, Kagome dirige las detenciones y los allanamientos desde su escritorio. El reloj de la oficina marca exactamente las 12:00 horas, el teléfono suena y Kagome contesta.

-¿Jefa? Es exactamente como usted dijo, las cinco estéticas que habían sido abiertas hace poco, cerraron inmediatamente al día siguiente de los asesinatos. Los vecinos nos lo han confirmado. Además, en todas hemos encontrado las huellas que identificamos desde la primer víctima. No sólo eso, alégrese, en esta última encontramos una navaja de peluquero, que, según Kaede, bien podría ser con la que haya rebanado el cuello de la última víctima. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -el celular de Nobunaga suena, indicando que la batería está baja.

-Vamos a proceder de acuerdo al plan. Vayan inmediatamente a la siguiente estética, arresten a todo el personal, ya sabes qué hacer, no se precipiten, tómense su tiempo, nuestra presa no sabe que ya la tenemos acorralada. Y por una maldita vez en la vida házme caso y ¡lleva contigo el puto cargador de auto cada que salgas! -grita lo último pero justo a media frase se corta la comunicación.

Del otro lado de la línea, en el auto patrulla en el que van Nobunaga y Kaede, ésta le cuestiona su comportamiento.

-¿Para qué le cuelgas a la jefa? Además, ahí traes el cargador, ¿por qué no lo usas? -pregunta en un tono pausado la mujer.

-No me gusta escuchar sus maldiciones -sonríe fijando la vista en la transitada vía- por otra parte, es divertido ver cómo se enoja.

-Pobre de ti cuando se de cuenta de que lo haces a propósito -dice meneando la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Eso es lo divertido! Kagome es sumamente inteligente, yo diría que brillante, ha sido capaz de resolver casos que la gente normal como tú o yo no podríamos, ¿no te parece increíble que en cosas fútiles le falle su perspicacia? -se detiene ante la luz roja y aprovecha para conectar el celular al cargador.

El reloj de la oficina marca las 12:07 horas.

-¡Perfecto! Ya le tenemos, con esas pruebas es suficiente para que se le condene por más de cien años -piensa Kagome al tiempo que empieza a trazar puntos en el mapa y a mirar fijamente un par de monitores recientemente instalados, en los cuales puede ver los movimentos de los transeúntes.

La joven sale de su oficina y se acerca al escritorio donde los agentes están trabajando en las bases de datos que les ordenó por la mañana.

-Necesito que dejen de lado su trabajo en la oficina por el momento, van a entrar como apoyo -les anuncia.

-¡Perfecto! Ya me estaba fastidiando de estar sentado en la computadora -dice Hitten.

-¿Cómo entraremos esta vez? -quiso saber Manten.

-Cada uno irá por su cuenta esta vez: Hitten, asegúrate de no cometer errores, no puedes depender de Manten todo el tiempo. Estarán únicamente de apoyo, nos mantendremos comunicados todo el tiempo. Sólo y sólo si se los ordeno, entrarán en acción, ¿entendieron?

-Eso de apoyo no me gusta mucho que digamos, pero en fin, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar metido en la oficina -dice Manten.

-Vayánse ya de una vez, los quiero a distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para entrar por si las cosas se ponen feas. ¡Ah! Y Manten, de todas formas tu base de datos te estará esperando cuando terminen -Kagome le señala con el dedo su computadora.

-¡Jefa déme un descanso! -suspira Manten.

Los hermanos salen con una sonrisa en la boca de la oficina.

Mientras, en una lujosa estética en el sur de la Ciudad, entra un escuadrón de la Policía Federal, comandados por Nobunaga, quien trae pistola en mano.

-¡Señores, están arrestados, nadie se mueva! -grita.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer tus entradas al estilo peliculesco? -le dice Kaede- ¡Espantas a la gente!

Todos la clientes de la estética comienzan a gritar y a mirarse unos a otros. Una charola cae estrepitosamente al suelo y cuando los agentes voltean a ver, una mujer morena, quien lucía un escote pronunciado dejando ver unos apretados senos, corre despavorida por una puerta trasera.

-¡La paloma quiere volar! ¡Salió por la parte trasera! -dijo Nobunaga a través de un radio.

Kagome tenía en su oficina todas líneas telefónicas del piso, ahí mantenía abiertas las llamadas a los celulares de su gente en campo, además del canal de radio para poder escuchar todo; incluso ahora tenía video y no perdía detalle.

-¡Manten! ¡Es tu turno! Dispárale si es necesario, pero no la vayas a matar -ordenó Kagome por el celular.

-¡Déjemelo a mí jefa! -Manten sale del auto con pistola en mano, pero la mujer saca una navaja de peluquero de su bata de trabajo y se la avienta antes de que pueda dispararle.

El agente cae pesadamente al suelo, la puntería de la mujer es formidable, le dio en el hombro derecho, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Es una linda cabellera la que tienes, me gustaría poseer esos largos y finos cabellos negros, pero llevo prisa -le dice mientras le entierra aún más la navaja con el zapato.

Rápidamente se dirige hacia un auto negro, pero escucha el chirrido de unas llantas.

-¡Nadie puede hacerle algo así a mi hermano! -grita desde el interior del auto Hitten.

Asiendo con fuerza el volante y entornando los ojos, se lanza dispuesto a arrollar a la mujer, quien voltea y saca, calmadamente, un envoltorio de su bata de trabajo y se lo arroja al parabrisas. Se trataba de una bola de cabellos con todo y cuero cabelludo, del cual mana sangre y mancha el parabrisas, bloqueando la visión de Hitten.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tenías que esperar mi señal! -grita Kagome apretando con fuerza los dientes.

La mujer se disponía a abordar su vehículo, puesto que el agente se estrelló con otro auto, pero la sensación de un líquido caliente corriendo por su pierna izquierda la hizo titubear.

-¡Alma descarriada, date por vencida! Mis disparos tienen el poder de purificar tu maldad -declara Kaede mientras la tiene en la mira.

-¿Qué cosa? -dice con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

-¡Que te entregues! -dispara al mismo tiempo que habla, esta vez en el hombro izquierdo, la mujer cae al asfalto y casi de inmediato llegan más unidades.

-¿Y te quejas de mis entradas de película? ¡Al menos yo no voy por ahí recitando diálogos incomprensibles -se escucha la voz de Nobunaga a espaldas de Kaede.

-Y por lo menos yo no tropiezo y me caigo en los momentos cruciales -respinga Kaede- si no fuera por tus estupideces hubiéramos llegado antes.

-¡Dejen de pelear por idioteces y espósenla! -se oye el grito estridente en todos los celulares y por la radio.

-Sí, jefa -responden al unísono monótonamente todos los agentes.

El reloj de la oficina marca las 12:35 horas.


	4. Estrechando relaciones

**XtinaOdss** ¡Hola! Jejeje, no me pasaba por aquí porque estaba mega enojada con el final del manga que Rumiko le dio, pero ya lo superé XD

¡Ah! Yo sé que suena extraño pensar en una Kagome adulta X3 pero espero lograr retratarla muy "cool" claro, conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo!!!!

**AllySan **¡Qué tal! Me da gusto que te rieras al reconocer la identidad de la "asesina en serie." Afortunadamente Inuyasha es una serie con muchos personajes secundarios, así que sólo tuve que rebuscar en los capítulos para reclutar tanto al personal de la SSP como al resto del reparto, ninguno es inventado, todos han aparecido en el anime aunque sea en un solo capítulo. También traté de conservarles la pesonalidad en la medida de lo posible. Y espero que pronto encuentres otros detallitos de la historia en los cuales te puedas divertir.

Ahh, Sesshoumaru no estuvo un poquito impertinente, sino **muy **impertinente XD Pronto verás la manera de "agradecerle" de Kagome :D no te adelanto nada. Ay, perdón si me confundí, creo que no me hace muy bien postear las continuaciones en las noches-madrugadas ^_^!! Sólo te adelando que Sesshoumaru apenas está despuntando, pronto entrará como protagonista junto con Kagome en rigor,como debe ser.

Muchas gracias por su invaluable apoyo. Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo:

**Capítulo 4. Estrechando relaciones. **

Ha pasado una semana desde que se arrestó a la mujer que decapitaba a sus víctimas. Izumo se presenta en la oficina de Kagome.

-Jefa, lo que me dio sí era la llave que abre el paraíso -entra diciendo con una sonrisa que permite ver hasta sus muelas.

-¿Por qué nadie es serio en esta oficina? -pregunta Kagome con una gotita al estilo anime en su rostro- Agentes que hacen su entrada como si estuvieran filmando una película de Hollywood o que recitan diálogos como si fueran poderosas sacerdotisas de alguna extraña religión oriental, y encima rematas tú, que eres un científico, hablando como un poeta -deja caer los hombros y se sienta pesadamente en su silla.

-Pero estoy hablando en serio -desaparece de su rostro la sonrisa, saca su informe- la llave que me dio es una muy rara, de alta seguridad, tan rara es que resultó sumamente sencilla de rastrear. Lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue que su dueño quería tener algo muy bien guardado. ¿Qué cosas pueden ser tan preciadas como para querer resguardarlas tan bien? Pues aquéllas que nos proporcionan felicidad, todo el mundo quiere ser feliz. Entonces, ¿qué cosas proporcionan felicidad? A mí en lo personal me hace feliz obtener conocimientos, saber las causas de los fenómenos, sin embargo, tristemente, para la mayoría de las personas no es así -toma aliento.

-Déjate de rodeos, ya sé que tú y yo no somos como el común, ya dime qué es lo que guardaron bajo esa llave -lo interrumpe Kagome con una mano apoyada en el mentón.

-Jefa, déjeme deleitarla con mi agudeza para dilucidar los hechos, ¿quiere? -le responde levantando un poco el tono de voz y mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Ya, ya, perdóname y por favor dime cómo es que llegaste a los hechos. ¿Qué es lo que hace feliz al ciudadano promedio? -inquiere con la mirada fija en los ojos de Izumo.

-Exactamente por ahí va mi razonamiento, ¿qué es lo hace feliz al vulgo? Pues el dinero o, en su defecto, un medio para conseguirlo. Encontré trazas de un polvo blanquizco en la llave, las mandé a espectroscopía, por cierto, que me debe la factura, ya sabe que sus amigos no me hacen el trabajo de a gratis. Lo que encontraron fue ni más ni menos que heroína. Para cuando me dieron el resultado, ya sabía yo que la ubicación de la caja de seguridad era, no me lo va a creer, la Universidad Benemérita de Puebla. Como es, de todo punto, imposible conseguir una orden de inspección, decidí pasearme como si fuera uno más de la comunidad universitaria. Por supuesto, me llevé a Kirara, nuestra perrita especial. Su reacción no deja lugar a dudas, cuando la paseé por enfrente de la caja de inmediato se puso como loca y me la señalaba arañándola, todos los estudiantes me vieron raro. Como ve, la llave, efectivamente abría el paraíso.

-Vaya, quién hubiera imaginado que Yura Sakasagami decapitaría incidentalmente a un traficante de drogas, es mucha coincidencia. Hay que investigar más a fondo -hace una breve pausa- Aunque pensándolo bien, esto está muy enredado. Renkotsu, el rector de la Universidad tiene que estar involucrado de alguna manera, es imposible que no se enterara de que alguien estuviera utilizando la Universidad como escudo para guardar heroína. Iré a la División Antinarcóticos, no tengo ganas de involucrarme, así que sólo les daré la información -se levanta de su sitio llevándose consigo el informe que le acaba de entregar Izumo.

-¿Está bien esto, Jefa? Nosotros siempre hacemos el trabajo más pesado, pero al final, usted siempre termina regalando el caso a otros Departamentos. Luego, ellos sólo nos dan las gracias por "colaborar" cuando el mérito prácticamente es todo nuestro. ¿Cuándo se nos va a reconocer por ello? -le cuestiona el joven.

Kagome no le responde, se limita a tomar otro folder que está sobre su escritorio y sale de la oficina.

Mientras, en Puebla, en uno de los poblados más humildes cercanos a la Sierra, un evento de celebración por la inauguración de una carretera se está preparando. Un enlonado se coloca por si la lluvia cae de imprevisto, un escenario y sillas rentadas son puestas bajo su techo. El equipo de sonido es muy grande, se planea un baile, se espera que acuda la mayor parte del poblado.

En el edificio de Seguridad Pública, Kagome estaba por entrar en la División Antinarcóticos, cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, tomó el elevador y se dirigió a la oficina del Secretario de Seguridad.

-Señorita, ¿ya habrá regresado el Secretario? ¿No sabe si se encuentra disponible? -le interroga al percatarse de que la gabardina de Sesshoumaru está colgada en el perchero.

En esos momentos el Secretario va saliendo.

-Rin, por favor -se interrumpe a sí mismo al ver a Kagome- Jefa de Homicidios, qué la trae a mi oficina, ¿quiere que le firme más órdenes de aprensión y allanamientos? -le inquiere con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que la inspecciona de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días, Señor. No, en esta ocasión no tengo órdenes urgentes para que me las autorice -esboza una ligera sonrisa- me gustaría simplemente conversar unos minutos con usted, si me lo permite.

-Si es sólo por unos minutos está bien, tengo mucho trabajo, -se dirige a Rin- tráiganos café por favor, pase Kagome -le hace un gesto con la mano indicándole que entre- tome asiento.

Sesshoumaru la mira detenidamente, Kagome le extiende un folder color crema.

-Señor, le agradezco muchísimo que nos haya brindado las facilidades al Departamento de Homicidios para poder llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo. Aquí le entrego un informe completo de todas las actividades que hemos realizado, de las detenciones y de los casos resueltos desde que nos brindó su apoyo. Como puede ver en ese gráfico, nuestra productividad subió más del 100% en esta semana, gracias a usted. Además de que resolvimos satisfactoriamente un caso muy complicado en tiempo récord. Mire, mis posibilidades son tan limitadas, que no sé qué podría hacer yo por usted, pero le estoy muy agradecida, si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarle, por favor, hágamelo saber -iba a continuar hablando pero se interrumpe al ver a Rin, quien se asoma tímidamente y deja el café en el escritorio.

-Señor, la jefa de la División Antinarcóticos está aquí. ¿Qué le digo?

-Dígale que pase, sirve que así Kagome conoce a nuestra nueva colaboradora.

Rin sale de la oficina, enseguida entra una mujer de tez morena clara, alta, de cabello largo negro, el cual recoge en una cola de caballo, usa una sombra carmesí en los párpados; viste con un ajustado traje negro, el cual permite ver una estrecha cintura, amplias caderas y un busto sobresaliente. Entra caminando muy segura de sí misma.

-Buenos días, Señor Sesshoumaru -saluda inclinando un poco la cabeza al Secretario, a su vez le extiende la mano a Kagome, con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Buenos días, Sango, ella es Kagome, la Jefa del Departamento de Homicidios -le aclara Sesshoumaru.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer. Me alegro de conocerla, de hecho, este folder es para usted. Se trata de un caso de tráfico de heroína, se cruzó con un caso de una asesina en serie que mi Departamento resolvió -le extiende inmediatamente el otro folder que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Kagome Higurashi? Ya veo que son completamente ciertos los rumores sobre usted, debe ser totalmente adicta al trabajo, si apenas conoce a una persona y de inmediato empieza a tratar asuntos de trabajo -dice mientras recibe el folder, con una gotita al estilo anime en la frente y permanece de pie.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber -sonríe, luego se dirige al Secretario- Señor, no quiero seguir importunándole, si se le ofrece algo, estoy a su disposición. Señorita Sango, un placer conocerle -inclina la cabeza ante ambos y camina hacia la puerta.

Sango había estado hojeando el informe, abre mucho los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Kagome, esto no es sólo información que se haya cruzado con su caso, es una investigación completa, prácticamente está hecho el trabajo. ¿Está usted segura de querer turnarme el caso? -escruta con la mirada el rostro de la joven.

-Claro que sí, mi Departamento ya resolvió los Homicidios, el tráfico de drogas no es mi compentencia, le concierne por completo a usted -sonríe y está por salir de la oficina, cuando se tropieza con Rin, quien lleva una carpeta con un impreso dorado que dice "Plan Nacional de Seguridad Pública."

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención -dice titubeante Rin.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Qué eso que lleva ahí? ¿El resolutivo de la Reunión Nacional pasada cuyo tema era la Inseguridad Nacional? -se dirige a Sesshoumaru- ¿Señor, podría echarle una ojeada? Claro, si no le incomoda.

-Por supuesto que no, me alegra que demuestre interés por algo en lo que todas las dependencias de Seguridad Pública deberían al menos leer -responde sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles sobre el escritorio.

Kagome sale de la oficina y Rin, al quedarse con las manos vacías, mira inquisitivamente a Sesshoumaru, él le regresa una rápida mirada y ella sale rápidamente, regresando casi de inmediato con otra copia de la carpeta y dejándosela en su escritorio. Sale sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Ya entiendo cómo es que toda la Seguridad Pública ha mejorado desde que ella entró -sonríe suspirando- Es mucho más inteligente de lo que imaginé, en este caso de heroína escondida en la Benemérita de Puebla deben estar involucradas muchas cabezas de gente poderosa. Ella se libra de todo enfrentamiento con ellos al turnarme el caso a mí, pero a su vez se asegura de que se resolverá al entregármelo frente al mismísimo Secretario de Seguridad Pública.

-No sólo eso, su modestia no es más que un escudo muy bien elaborado. Siempre habla de "su" Departamento o "su" gente que resolvió los casos, no se resposabiliza a sí misma, ni siquiera hace ella personalmente las detenciones, manda a sus subordinados. De esa manera ha logrado enjuiciar a gente poderosa, puesto que nadie puede intimidarla, al estar involucrado todo el Departamento cada movimiento es conocido, registrado y se rinden informes detallados periódicamente -le da un sorbo a su café.

En tanto, Naraku presenta ante el Congreso una iniciativa de ley para reformar al Sector Energético. Su propuesta levanta de inmediato el descontento entre diputados y senadores de los partidos de oposición.

-¡Esto significa la privatización de PEMEX! -se escucha el grito de un diputado que ostenta el color amarillo.

-¡Se trata de darle permiso a los extranjeros de explotar nuestro petróleo! -esta vez es la voz de un senador rojo.

-¡No pasará! ¡No pasará! -empiezan a corear de inmediato todos los legisladores.

-Esto es inaceptable, es el colmo que hagan grilla de esta manera ante una propuesta que nos beneficiaría a todos -le murmura Naraku a Jakotsu.

-No te preocupes Naraku, esto se puede arreglar fácilmente. Tu propuesta se aceptará, de eso me encargo yo -dice con voz fuerte.

Ambos salen del Congreso. La noche cae en la inmensa ciudad, el alumbrado público ilumina las calles. Es justamente en la noche, que la celebración por la inauguración de la nueva carretera está en su apogeo. Un hombre gordo, de ojos saltones, gruesos labios que parecen tener demasiada saliva y bajo de estatura, es el animador de la celebración.

-¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Quién se quiere ganar cien pesos? -interrumpe el baile subiéndose al escenario y agita un billete de esa denominación.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! -se escucha de inmediato la respuesta de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, pero hay que hacerlo emocionante. Los grandes quedan fuera, hay que darle oportunidad a los niños, ¿están de acuerdo? -grita por el micrófono.

-¡Sí, a los niños, a los niños! -la gente corea.

-Pues entonces, le voy a dar estos cien pesitos a los primeros cinco niños que se suban aquí al escenario, ¡pero vuélenle! -agita la mano para animar a los niños a que se suban.

Llegan no sólo cinco niños, sino diez.

-¡Vaya, qué problema! Bueno, entonces tendrán que ganárselos entre ustedes. Para más fácil, el que se quite los pantalones se gana los cien pesos -suelta sin más el regordete.

-¡Ey! Mukotsu, ¿estás seguro de hacer eso? -le inquiere por detrás del escenario un hombre que parece ser su asistente.

-¡No molestes! -responde apretando los dientes.

Los niños se quitan todos el pantalón, sin excepción.


	5. Un crimen imperdonable

Gomenasai por el retraso, sólo espero que este capítulo satisfaga algunas de sus curiosidades y que se observe progreso en el desarrollo de la historia :D

**kagomekatheryne:** Qué alegría que te gustara la historia. Es un placer hacerte pasar un buen rato, muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

**AllySan:** Me da mucho gusto ser capaz de mantener tu interés en la historia. También me alegra que te pareciera más cortito, quiere decir que te gustó, de hecho, sólo tiene 200 palabras menos que el anterior. ¿Sí te latió cómo apareció Sanguito? Es que a ella la adoro en la animación, demuestra lo fuertes que podemos ser las mujeres. Jejeje, de Mukotsu no te adelanto nada, pero me agrada que te causara repulsión, por que eso quería xD Ah!! Es muy cierto que en el sentido político es muy local, pero te prometo que se revelarán todas esas escenas en su momento, todo tiene relación con la pareja protagonista de la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

**AmoaSesshy: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, mi objetivo es hacerte pasar un rato agradable en tus ratos libres, yo soy feliz si tú me haces saber que lo logré. Sesshoumaru y Kagome son difíciles como pareja central, por el carácter que tiene Sesshoumaru y más todavía con el carácter le puse a Kagome aquí xD pero te aseguro que pronto habrá un detonador que los obligue a pasar más tiempo juntos, arigato!!!!

**Angie: **¡Qué tal! Me emociona que sí te lata esta Kagome, más desenvuelta en el ámbito profesional que la Kagome del anime :D Jejeje, le captaste bien esa mirada a Sesshoumaru cuando ella le decíaque le agradecía ^_-!! La cosa es ver cuándo se los cobrará, jijiji. Ah, ese degenerado infeliz pronto será descubierto, te lo aseguro. Gracias por comentar.

**Capítulo 5. Un crimen imperdonable. **

En un país tropica, cientos de kilos de un inmaculado polvo blanco son empaquetados.

-Eso, reúnan toda la que puedan, no se peleen, para todos hay -se escucha la voz de una mujer joven que dirige las operaciones.

Su rostro es bello, delinea sus labios con un fuerte color carmesí, una sombra en los ojos enmarca la mirada de fuego, posee una esbelta cintura, en contraste con unos senos rebozantes y unas caderas anchas. Su elegancia y acento delatan que no es de oriunda de ese lugar. Los hombres no responden, se limitan a obedecer al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

-Pronto reuniremos toda la necesaria -esboza una sonrisa y su mirada brilla.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se empiezan a condensar en su nariz, el rubor en sus mejillas por el calor empieza a subir, pronto se convertirá en bronceado.

Mientras, en el edificio de Seguridad Pública, Kagome termina de dar la última revisada a un escrito importante, sale de su oficina y se dirige a la del Secretario. Kaede y Nobunaga salieron a campo por una llamada anónima. El reloj de la oficina marca las 11:00 horas.

-Señorita, ¿podría anunciarme con el Señor Secretario? -le dice Kagome a Rin una vez que llega su oficina.

-No creo que la pueda recibir -titubea Rin.

-No me niegue la entrevista sin antes preguntarle -insiste Kagome.

Rin se levanta y se asoma a la oficina de su jefe, regresa de inmediato y le dice a Kagome que puede pasar.

-Adelante Kagome, tome asiento. ¿En qué le puedo servir en esta ocasión? -inquiere con una sonrisa en la boca, no deja de mirarla de arriba abajo, Kagome viste igual que siempre, pantalón de mezclilla, playera ajustada, pero no muestra nada, sus manos se notan maltratadas, su cabello suelto, aunque limpio no se ve cepillado.

-Es sobre el Plan Nacional de Seguridad. ¿En realidad es la conclusión de todos esos especialistas? Me parece que incluso Giuliani estuvo presente, no concibo que él aprobara algo así -declara con el ceño fruncido, al ver que Sesshoumaru empieza a hojear unos papeles.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentra mal? -deja de leer los papeles y la mira fijamente.

-Señor, ¿me permite el atrevimiento? -le sostiene la mirada e inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante.

-Es bien sabido por todos que usted se ha rehusado a tomar parte activa en la política, nunca ha querido meter las manos en ningún asunto ni aunque su Departamento estuviera metido hasta el cuello, ¿me va a decir que ahora le surgió el interés? -arquea la ceja y junta los dedos de las manos.

-Me agrada ver que puedo hablarle sin rodeos. En efecto, siempre me fastidió meter mi cuchara en la suciedad, no lo niego. Sin embargo, es claro que este Plan es una ridiculez condenada al fracaso desde su redacción. Yo no me trago que para un hombre como usted pasara desapercibido; la oficina de Seguridad Pública es el eje central de este Plan, empero, tal y como están estructuradas actualmente las dependencias, es imposible de llevar a cabo, la burocracia mata cualquier acción que se quiera emprender -la joven golpea con el revés de la mano la carpeta que Rin le diera días atrás- Estoy harta de ver gente inepta en el poder, de personas que sólo se preocupan por su bienestar, por enriquecerse a costa del pueblo, pero que son absolutamente incapaces de hacer siquiera lo que les toca en su cargo. No pensaba inmiscuirme en la política, a menos que hubiese un líder al que valiera la pena seguir -se recarga bien en su asiento y continúa sosteniéndole la mirada, sin parpadear.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo las mismas ansias de poder que esos políticos de los que hablas? -la sonrisa de su boca desaparece, recrudece su seriedad, sus ojos tampoco parpadean.

-¿Me cree tan ingenua? Seguro que las tiene, pero al menos, puedo ver en usted a una persona seria que se respeta a sí mismo, que tiene dignidad y que se preocupa por cumplir cabalmente con lo suyo. No es que me diera solamente a mí todas las facilidades para agilizar mi trabajo, es que vino a reformar y reestructurar casi toda la burocracia, ha simplificado trámites, ha desaparecido Departamentos innecesarios, ha fusionado otros, ¡hasta habilitó el sistema de denuncias anónimas! -Kagome se exalta, pero luego inhala profundamente y pasa una mirada sobre los papeles que hay en el escritorio.

-Bien, veamos cuáles son tus observaciones a ese Plan Nacional de Seguridad; por supuesto, entiendes lo que ello implica, ¿cierto? -cruza sus brazos al hacerle la pregunta.

-A la perfección -sonríe Kagome, Sesshoumaru entonces descansa los brazos sobre su silla.

La joven empieza por proponerle una serie de ajustes a todos los Departamentos que dependan directamente de la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública. También tiene algunas ideas sobre castigos e incentivos para los funcionarios. Y al final, le habla sobre la cooperación entre las dependencias del país.

-Que buena observadora eres. Con respecto a todo lo interno no hay inconveniente, no tardaría nada en implementarlo, pero la colaboración con la Procuraduría de Justicia, es prácticamente imposible. Son incapaces siquiera de coordinarse de las oficinas centrales a las periféricas, no hay manera de coordinarnos con ellos, menos aun con la marina o el ejército -toma el folder que Kagome le extiende y empieza a revisarlo.

-Usted no pude obligarlos a coordinarse con nosotros, pero Naraku, como Jefe del Ejecutivo Federal sí que puede. ¡Ah! No me ponga esa cara, le dije que no soy ingenua. Desde el predecesor de Naraku, se rompió esa regla de que el Secretario de Gobernación sería el sucesor del presidente, así que por eso usted no tuvo empacho en asumir la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública. Sin embargo, es una arma de doble filo, por que quedó obligado políticamente a rendir resultados a muy corto plazo, si lo lograra sus bonos de popularidad se irían hasta el cielo, pero si fracasa, Naraku se libra de usted. Pero él le debe un favor, ¿me equivoco? Yo creo que es el momento indicado para cobrárselo -la chica señalaba con el dedo índice hacia arriba.

-Adivinaste bien, pero no es tan sencillo, realmente sería cobrarle el favor, como dices. Eso significaría perder el hilo que tiene a Naraku atado a mí -se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana.

En esos momentos suena el celular de Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa Kaede? Estoy con el Señor Secretario, más vale que sea algo importante -responde molesta.

-Le aseguro que lo es. Sí encontramos un cadáver en la casa que nos reportaron en la llamada anónima. Lo que es peor, se trata de una chiquita como de cinco años, hay rastros evidentes de violación -dice del otro lado de la línea Kaede.

-¡Esos enfermos! -da un golpazo en la mesa con el puño cerrado- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo puede llevar muerta? ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Has averiguado algo? -se pasa la mano por entre la melena.

-No, jefa, todavía no. A pesar de tantos años en esto, Nobunaga y yo estamos en shock. Decidimos mejor llamarla y que nos diga por dónde empezar -se oye su voz muy bajita.

-Entiendo. Primero que nada tómenlo con calma, piensen en que a la madre le gustaría que se hiciera justicia para su pequeña. Luego revísenla para ver si tiene rastros de líquido seminal. Traten de ubicar posibles pertenencias del atacante, por último revisen la casa completa, vean si pueden encontrar documentos probatorios de la identidad de la niña. Enciendan su memoria fotográfica, porque cuando regresen aquí les voy a pedir todos y cada uno de los detalles -su voz era más suave que la habitual.

-Sí jefa. Nos vemos en la oficina -Kaede corta la llamada.

-¿Quién diría que hasta la mujer de acero puede ser conmovida por sus subordinados? -se ríe- Dándoles indicaciones de principiantes a agentes que llevan más años de servicio que usted misma, eso sí es gracioso.

-Todos somos humanos, aun cuando es nuestro trabajo diario, alguna vez habría de impactarnos -suspira- Regresando a nuestra conversación, ¿tiene dudas? Un hombre que apostó su candidatura al rubro más difícil en el país, que desde el inicio ha estado jugándosela, no me lo puedo creer. Yo creo que si hacemos lo que le propongo hay dos posibles escenarios, el primero, que todo nos salga a pedir de boca y que lograramos abatir los índices de criminalidad, el segundo, que seamos incapaces de coordinar a tanto burócrata que no estará nada feliz de recibir nuestras órdenes. Sin embargo, Señor, yo le dije que haría todo lo posible para agradecerle, y tengo un as bajo la manga -dice la joven sonriendo.

En el Congreso de la Unión se ha formado una Comisión especial para debatir sobre la Reforma Energética. Los partidos políticos han adoptado una postura drástica, diciendo que no aprobarán la Reforma tal y como está. Se han convocado a especialistas para que analicen la propuesta junto con los legisladores. Uno de ellos, enviado por Jakotsu, lleva una muestra de petróleo crudo sólido y les dice que así es la forma que tiene cuando lo extraen, que así tal y como está no sirve para nada, que no se puede aprovechar, que hace falta mucha tecnología para refinarlo y poderlo hacer aprovechable. Los legisladores examinan meticulosamente la roca, la toman con cuidado, la miran por todos lados, luego la pasan con mucho tiento. Esas imágenes son captadas por las cámaras de televisión y transmitidas en todos los noticiarios, tanto de tv abierta como de tv de paga.

-¿Ves Naraku? ¿Querían grilla? ¡Pues ahí la tienen! Se ven como retrasados mentales observando un trozo de petróleo, con eso, toda la gente los verá como lo que son, una sarta de ignorantes -el hombre afeminado apaga la televisión.

-Para nosotros han evidenciado su ignorancia, pero, ¿crees que el pueblo lo capte? -se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

-Entiendo tus dudas, hace falta enseñarles con bolitas y palitos; por eso, también estoy poniendo en marcha una campaña publicitaria con comerciales. Ahí aparece un maestro de primaria hablando de lo buena que es la Reforma Energética. Los asesores de marketing político dijeron que también sería bueno que hubiera personas con las que se identificara el vulgo hablando sobre la Reforma, así que también hay varios comerciales de ese estilo -aspira aire con fuerza.

El reloj de la Oficina de Kagome marca las 13:00 horas cuando Kagome regresa a su escritorio. Kaede y Nobunaga le dejaron un informe detallado, de inmediato se pone a analizarlo. No tarda en encontrar algo que llama su atención. De inmediato entra a las bases de datos, busca en el buró de crédito personas que encajen con el perfil que encontró, le aparecen cientos, empieza a revisar sus ocupaciones y a descartar. Se queda al final con una lista de 30 personas. El reloj de la oficina marca las 15:00 horas cuando sus subordinados regresan de comer.

-Kaede, Nobunaga, vengan conmigo -les grita antes de que lleguen siquiera a su escritorio.

-Ya empezó, no nos deja ni hacer digestión -murmura Nobunaga.

-Te escuché -le lanza una mirada furtiva.

-¿Qué pasó, Jefa? ¿No me diga que ya encontró algo? -Kaede se sienta frente al escritorio en la única silla disponible.

-Sí, es terrible, este tipo es un asesino en serie. La evidencia que encontraron junto al cuerpo de esa chiquilla no me deja duda alguna, ése no fue su primer asesinato, tiene todo demasiado ensayado. Aquí tengo una lista de posibles víctimas, tienen que ir a los domicilios de esas personas, indagar lo más que puedan, hay un 10% de probabilidades de que ya estén muertas. Tienen que informarme de inmediato acerca de los cuerpos que encuentren, llévense el equipo para digitalizar toda la evidencia posible y me la envían enseguida. Además, se dividirán el trabajo, ustedes revisan estos domicilios y Hitten y Manten los de este folder. Ya saben cómo proceder, no hagan alboroto, sean discretos, necesitamos reunir toda la evidencia posible que nos conduzca al posible asesino.

Kaede y Nobunaga salen de la oficina de Kagome, le entregan el folder a Hitten y Manten y salen de inmediato.

-¿Crees que terminemos a las cinco? -le pregunta Nobunaga a Kaede- Tengo que ir con unos amigos a jugar fútbol.

-No vamos a terminar a esa hora, son tres y cuarto, ¿ya viste la ubicación de los domicilios? Están de dos a tres horas de aquí -declara tranquilamente Kaede- tómalo con calma, total, en estos casos la jefa siempre pelea por nuestras horas extra.

-Pero yo prefiero jugar fútbol que ver cadáveres -hace un puchero como de niño pequeño, sube al auto patrulla y empieza a conducir.

Kagome está en su oficina, leyendo, revisando papeles, los toma, los deja, camina de un lado a otro dentro del reducido espacio. El reloj de la oficina marca las 17:07 horas. El teléfono suena.

-¡Por fin! -suspira y descuelga de inmediato el auricular- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraron algo?

-Sí, por desgracia. Otro cuerpo exactamente en las mismas condiciones que el anterior, una niña como de cinco años, con rastros evidentes de violación -responde Nobunaga al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Qué bien! -se alegra- Bueno, no, qué mal, que diga, maldita sea, tú me entiendes. A ver, a partir de ahí no vayan ustedes a revisar los domicilios, den la alarma y que vayan patrullas a cada uno de ellos, den instrucciones de cómo recoger evidencia, dices que el cuerpo está exactamente igual, ¿cierto? Entonces ya sabes qué vas a encontrar y dónde, dales las explicaciones con bolitas y palitos a los policías, ya sabes, con la instrucción de que si encuentran algo diferente, contacten de inmediato con ustedes. Son decenas de cuerpos los que espero que encuentren, esta vez hay luz verde, las patrullas pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran y ustedes también -respira agitadamente.

Tan pronto como cuelga, entra otra llamada, por la otra línea.

-Dime -su respiración continúa agitada.

-Jefa, no me lo va a creer. Tenemos al sospechoso, lo encontramos en el primer domicilio que nos dio, lo atrapamos _in fraganti_ -dice Hitten también con la respiración agitada.

-Este debe ser nuestro día de suerte -ríe abiertamente- condúcelo de inmediato a detenciones. Tienes permiso para encender la sirena y hacer todo el ruido que quieras. Cuando llegues a la Procuraduría arma todo el revuelo que quieras, puedes contestar entrevistas a los reporteros, de esos que siempre andan ahí a la caza de noticias. La única condición, no menciones mi nombre, si hablas de tu superior, refiérete a él, en masculino.

-¿En serio jefa? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan radical? -se oye la voz de Manten y se escucha el forcejeo de los hermanos por el celular.

-Pronto lo sabrán, buen trabajo chicos -cuelga con una sonrisa en la boca.

Nuevamente suena el teléfono.

-¿Qué encontraron? -habla atropelladamente.

-¿Está bien jefa? La noto alterada -pregunta gentilmente Kaede- trate de calmarse, no es la jefa siempre ecuánime a la que estamos acostumbrados.

-Lo siento Kaede, me dejé llevar por la emoción de haber atrapado al asesino apenas comenzada la averiguación -respira profundamente.

-Lo sabemos, Hitten y Manten están hablando con Nobunaga en este momento, presumiéndoles de su eficiencia, que usted les dio permiso para que hablaran de cómo atraparon al asesino y no sé que tanto más, ¿es cierto? -su voz aunque serena, no era como la de costumbre.

-Kaede, ¿no me hablaste sólo para eso, verdad? -recuperó su respiración normal y volvió a hablar en su tono de mando- ¿Qué encontraron?

-No jefa -sonríe para sí misma- en uno de los domicilios encontramos, el cadáver de tres personas: una mujer, una niña y un hombre como de 37 años.

-¿Una familia completa? -ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

-Fue lo primero que Nobunaga y yo pensamos, pero los vecinos nos dijeron que la mujer era madre soltera y que nunca se había casado o juntado con nadie. Además, el cuerpo de la niña no presenta rastro alguno de violación, no hay nada que evidencíe el mismo _modus operandi_. Nobunaga ya tomó fotos del individuo y se las acaba de mandar por correo electrónico, naturalmente no traía identificación consigo.

-Ya lo recibí. Esto es fuera de lo normal, ¿los otros domicilios ya fueron revisados? -empieza a buscar match en las bases de datos.

-Sí, todos fueron revisados, en la primera mitad de ellos se encontraron niñas, víctimas de la misma brutalidad. En la otra mitad no había pasado nada, pero encontraron a las niñas solas en sus casas, dijeron que sus madres habían salido a trabajar y que ellas se quedaban solas. ¿Fue el patrón que encontró, verdad jefa? El que la llevó a pensar que el tipo acechaba a madres solteras y aprovehacha para atacar a las niñas cuando estaban solas.

-Nos falta averiguar -se interrumpió a sí misma al ver la pantalla de la computadora, "match found" - ¿un delincuente arrestado anteriormente por traficar con drogas en las preparatorias? Esto no tiene relación alguna con el caso, a este tipo le gustaba violar y asesinar a niñas. Se está repitiendo lo mismo que con Yura Sakasagami, ella gozaba coleccionando cabelleras, con todo y cabezas, pero también mató a un traficante de drogas. Aquí hay algo más grande detrás de toda esta basura. Kaede, mañana tú y todo el equipo van a tener más horas de trabajo extra, más vale que se vayan preparando, avísales a los que están en campo contigo -corta la comunicación.

-¿Qué relación podrían tener los narcotraficantes con los asesinos seriales? Más aun, ¿cómo podían saber de ellos antes que nosotros?

Kagome empieza a buscar el expediente del "decapitador" y a revisarlo. El reloj de la oficina marca las 21:35 horas.

-Maldición, necesito el teléfono celular del Secretario, debí haberselo pedido desde un inicio -golpea su escritorio con el puño.

_Para compensar este retraso, les anuncio que el capítulo 6 está casi terminado, no tardaré mucho en actualizar, ¡arigato por leer!_


	6. La red de narcotráfico

**Angie1791:** ¡Hola! ¿Verdad que las mujeres somos la neta? Claro que puedo complacerte con esa escena. En breve aparecerá y podremos ver cómo Kagome hace despliegue de todas sus artes femeninas. Mil gracias por los ánimos!!!

**YafatiShirel: **¡Qué bueno que te guste! Me cuesta algo de trabajo manejar a tanto personaje, pero en próximos capítulos se verá más interacción entre todos. Me alegra que la pareja sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

**AllySan: **Ahh!! Adivinaste!! Esos dos juntos pueden llegar a explotar :D Gomenasai por el retraso, el capítulo se extendió solito. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios, me alegra poder entretenerte un rato con la historia.

Sunimasen, este capítulo se me fue de las manos, de ahí el retraso. Para compensarlo es un tanto más extenso que los anteriores. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Capítulo 6. La red de narcotráfico. **

Son las nueve de la mañana en punto. Kagome está sentada en la silla de Rin, se ve que ya lleva rato ahí, justo se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparece la figura alta y esbelta del serio hombre.

-En todo el tiempo que llevas en servicio nunca quisiste hacer públicos tus logros -empieza a decir sin más, sin saludarla primero- siempre hiciste tu trabajo con muchísima discresión, demasiada diría yo. Pero anoche, de repente, se da la noticia por radio y televisión de la detención de un asesino en serie. Al menos podrías haberme avisado antes -Kagome lo interrumpe antes de que siga hablando.

-Sí, fue lo que pensé que debía hacer, pero cuando quise buscar su teléfono, me di cuenta que no lo tenía. En ese momento ya le había dado luz verde a mis subordinados para que hicieran todo el escándalo que siempre han querido hacer -la joven tenía recargado el mentón sobre su mano, el codo lo estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio.

-Entra -le ordena secamente al mismo tiempo que él entra primero a su oficina- mira, entiendo que el hecho de que nunca hayas estado inmiscuida en la política, no te de oportunidad de pensar con calma. De aquí en adelante me vas a decir todos y cada uno de los movimientos que planeas hacer antes de hacerlos -habla mientras deja su portafolios a un lado del escritorio y enciende la computadora.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿vio que Hitten y Manten se dirigieron a su jefe en masculino? Y antes de que vuelva a suceder algo así, por favor deme un número donde pueda localizarle en cualquier momento -tenía la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

-Eso es una niñería, prácticamente carece de relevancia, ¿crees que eso aumentará mis puntos? ¿Ese es tu as bajo la manga?-sonríe clavando su mirada en ella y le extiende una tarjeta, ella a su vez le da una.

-No era eso lo que buscaba. Bueno, en parte, pero no todo. De acuerdo, cometí un error, pero déjeme explicarle mis intenciones -es ahora Sesshoumaru quien la interrumpe.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas -con voz grave, duro.

-Bueno, básicamente son dos cosas. La razón por la cual no había querido divulgar el trabajo del Departamento de Homicidios es, en segundo plano, porque no quería que la gente entrara en pánico -el hombre la interrumpe nuevamente.

-Cosa que ya lograste con la entrevista que dieron tus agentes ayer -esta vez Kagome se exaspera y levanta la voz.

-¿Me deja terminar de hablar? -baja la voz al percatarse de la cara que le puso Sesshoumaru- No buscaba sembrar el miedo en la gente, si se enteraran de que esta ciudad tiene índices de homicidios igual o más altos que las ciudades más conflictivas en Estados Unidos, las mujeres no dejarían solos a sus hijos en las escuelas, la gente se pondría paranoica,dejaría de salir a la calle a trabajar, se crearía un caos económico, en fin, sería el desastre total. Pero, en primer lugar, una vez que se empiezan a dar resultados, alguien tiene que decir que es el responsable de lo que está sucediendo. Anunciar las detenciones de los asesinos en serie hubiera significado dar la cara y decir que soy yo quien dirige las operaciones. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? Pues que no faltarían los locos enfermos que quisieran medirse conmigo, empezarían a aparecer más asesinos seriales sólo por ponerse a prueba, para demostrar que no sería capaz de atraparlos. Pero al mantenerme en el anonimato puedo actuar como una ciudadana normal, sin tener que preocuparme de que algún loco quiera matarme sólo para demostrar que es más inteligente que yo -Kagome aspira profundamente.

-¿Quieres que te sirva de escudo? -entorna los ojos, arquea la ceja y la mira de arriba abajo- Debes estar bromeando -se ríe.

-¿Me va a decir que le da miedo? -responde igual, riendo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo voy a tener miedo de enfermos mentales? -responde con el ceño fruncido, con voz más grave de lo habitual- Pero ese no es el punto, que te quede bien claro que yo no protejo a nadie.

-Yo no dije que lo hiciera por protegerme, simplemente que piense en sus puntos, Señor. ¿Cuántos simpatizantes cree que se gane si la gente se entera de que ha logrado la detención de decenas de homicidas? Los votantes olvidan rápidamente la obra pública; los programas de subsidio si bien son efectivos, su duración no puede ser muy prolongada, pero lo que la gente no olvida son las acciones que logran que puedan vivir tranquilos y seguros. ¿No me cree? Las estadísticas no mienten, en todas las ciudades estadunidenses en donde se lograron abatir los índices de criminalidad, el partido gobernante repitió. Usted ya lo sabía, ¿cierto? Por eso no dudó en asumir la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública, los logros aquí en la capital del país son noticia en todo el territorio nacional, se obtiene así una gran proyección para una candidatura exitosa. ¿verdad? -sus dientes blancos y bien alineados pueden verse por unos instantes, un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla izquierda, luego desaparece.

-Si planteas que soy el responsable del trabajo desde los últimos dos años seguro que mis puntos subirán -se pone de pie, se para frente a ella-. De esa manera tú quedas bien conmigo y a la vez te proteges de posibles psicópatas, muy inteligente, cada vez me agradas más -acaricia su mejilla con la mano, delineando con su dedo el lugar donde se marcó el hoyuelo hacía apenas unos instantes.

En esos precisos instantes irrumpe en la oficina una mujer, alta, morena clara, extravagantemente vestida, con un par de plumas adornando su cabello y un abanico en la mano.

-¡Señorita! ¡No puede entrar así! -Rin le jala del brazo pero la mujer la avienta- Perdóneme Señor Sesshoumaru, le dije que primero tenía que anunciarla para ver si la podía recibir, pero no me hizo caso -inclina repetidas veces la cabeza hacia el Secretario.

-Está bien Rin, ya no importa -dice Sesshoumaru con la mano todavía en la mejilla de Kagome, la secretaria sale.

-¡Igualada! -le dice la mujer antes de que salga- ¿Y ésta? ¿De dónde salió? -dice dirigiéndose a Kagome.

La Jefa de Homicidios, hace caso omiso de la recién llegada y sigue sentada, inmutable.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura? -pregunta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sigue sin soltar la mejilla de Kagome.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? -chilla y lo abraza, empujándolo con su cuerpo para apartarlo de Kagome- Te vengo a recordar nuestro compromiso de al rato en la noche. Pero, no esperas que afine detalles contigo delante de esta desconocida, ¿verdad? -lo abraza más fuerte y mira de arriba abajo a Kagome.

-Carezco de interés alguno en las vidas privadas de los demás, ya que tengo la propia -empieza a decir Kagome con una voz grave que Sesshoumaru nunca le había escuchado-. Pero estoy completamente segura de que el Señor Secretario le da prioridad a los asuntos de trabajo sobre los compromisos sociales; en vista de que todavía no terminamos de tratar nuestros asuntos, le aconsejo que aguarde afuera callada, como corresponde o que trate sus asuntos sociales frente a mí si lleva mucha prisa. Sin embargo, si opta por esto último, le rogaría que fuera breve, dado que mi mente tiene cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparse -habla todo el tiempo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Kagura se queda estupefacta, no atina a articular palabra. Sesshoumaru permanece serio, pero después de unos instantes rompe el silencio.

-No voy a tener tiempo para pasar por ti, nos vemos en la casa de tu padre -no rompe el abrazo pero tampoco lo corresponde.

La mujer lo mira a los ojos, incrédula, lo suelta bruscamente y sale de la oficina a toda prisa.

En cuanto sale, Sesshoumaru se ríe.

-Eres toda una sorpresa, no imaginaba ese lado tuyo. Mira que Kagura intimida con su presencia prácticamente a cualquiera -se vuelve a sentar en su silla.

-¿Miss Coahuila? ¿Qué puede tener de imponente una chica anoréxica cuyo intelecto no se ocupa más allá de elegir su atuendo diario? ¿Belleza? Hasta eso cuestionaría yo, sus coronas las tiene sólo por ser la hija del primer matrimonio de Naraku. Está claro quien será la próxima Miss México -hace un ademán con la mano, como si fuera un asunto de poca monta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Se ha procurado tenerlo en secreto. ¿Tú le prestas atención a los certámenes de belleza? -abre un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué persona con dos dedos de frente podría tener interés en esas cosas? Sin embargo, es muy lógico que siendo empleada del gobierno, me interese por los más oscuros secretos de nuestro presidente -hace un círculo con el dedo índice en el escritorio.

-Parece que todavía me falta mucho para conocerte bien, y me parece bien, será divertido ir conociendo los misterios que te rodean. Pero procura medirte. De ahora en adelante no te puedes manejar como lo has estado haciendo anteriormente, tienes que preocuparte por mantener buenas relaciones. Kagura no es una excepción, es muy probable que te la topes muy seguido. No protestes, no te pido que te vuelvas su amiga ni nada de eso, sólo sé cortés. ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado? Ah sí, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa que ibas a decir? -dice sin dejarle lugar a que objete nada.

-Creo que tenemos en nuestras manos un caso muy importante, los dos últimos asesinos en serie se han cruzado con narcotraficantes y los han eliminado. Esto no es una coincidencia. De común y corriente turnaría el caso a Antinarcóticos y me lavaría las manos, pero este parece un pez gordo. Los casos de tráfico de drogas tienen no sólo relevancia a ninvel nacional, sino que le darían prestigio a nivel internacional. Si lo resolvemos tengo la certeza de que su candidatura estará asegurada -Kagome le extiende un folder con la información del caso del "decapitador" y el más reciente, resuelto apenas ayer, "el sapo Tsukumo."

-¿Qué no le habías pasado el caso a Sango? -recibe el folder.

-Así es, pero ella hizo sólo algunas detenciones y le dio carpetazo. Incluso yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, deben estar involucrados gente de lo más influyente en el país, para que Renkotsu, el Rector se atreviera a albergar heroína en el recinto universitario. Pero, si en esta ocasión colaboramos Antinarcóticos y Homicidios juntos, tendremos mayor rango de acción. Además, si usted consigue que Naraku le de luz verde para que la Procuraduría de Justicia, el Ejército y la Marina colaboren, no habrá manera de que se vayan con las manos limpias -ahora era ella quien miraba fijamente a los ojos al Secretario, escudriñándolos.

-Lo tengo que pensar. Es cierto lo que afirmas, resolver un caso así me daría no sólo la simpatía de los votantes, sino que me atraería el apoyo del extranjero. Pero, también creo que deben estar involucradas algunas cabezas políticas, tendríamos que tratar el asunto con pinzas, para no quemarnos -cierra el folder y posa sus manos sobre él.

-Tómese el tiempo que crea conveniente, Señor. Cuando haya decidido algo, avíseme -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, su expresión del rostro se ha vuelto la más seria Sesshoumaru le haya visto.

-Kagome -dice el Secretario cuando está por abrir la puerta- ¿qué pasaría si opto por no lidiar con el narcotráfico?

-Nada, ésa no es su única puerta de entrada a la silla en los Pinos, ya le buscaremos otras -iba a abrir, pero se detiene- sin embargo, el país le agradecería que lo limpiara un poco -dice esto con voz muy baja, casi imperceptible, luego abre la puerta y se va.

La joven regresa a su oficina, no encarga en todo el día ningún trabajo a sus subordinados, no da ningun orden, se la pasa navegando en internet hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando el reloj de la oficina marca las 13:00 horas, ella toma su bolsa y sale a comer a un restaurante cercano; regresa a las 15:25, todos sus subordinados la voltean a ver cuando va entrando.

-¿Qué? ¿No tengo derecho a retrasarme un poco de vez en cuando? -dice al darse cuenta de sus miradas, luego se encierra en su oficina, pero antes le pide a Kaede que no le pasen llamadas ni que la interrumpan para nada.

La joven se pasa lo que queda de la tarde navegando en internet. A las 17:00 horas toma su bolsa y sale de su oficina, se adelanta a tomar el elevador antes que sus subordinados, quienes ya estaban parados frente al elevador.

Esa noche, en la residencia oficial del presidente, en los Pinos, se celebra su aniversario de bodas.

-Muchas felicidades, Naraku -Miroku abraza al presidente para luego abrazar a la radiante esposa- ¡Abi! Siempre tan guapa, ¿a dónde te fuiste? Ese bronceado te sienta espectacular.

-Cuidado con los halagos a mi mujer, soy un hombre muy celoso -dice Naraku riéndose y dándole un codazo en las costillas a Miroku.

-Descuida, te tengo envidia de la buena, llevar tu primer lustro de casado con esta belleza es algo tan maravilloso, que no me atrevería a intervenir -hace una breve pausa- claro que si tú me lo pidieras -le susurra a la mujer al oído.

-¡Eres un fresco Miroku! Nunca cambiarás -ríe tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Mira Miroku, aunque seas mi amigo, más te vale que te comportes -le amenaza con el dedo índice sin que Abi lo vea- Además ahí viene tu prometida, la guapísima Sango, yo también te la puedo aplicar -murmura con una sonrisa en los labios, para luego hablar en voz muy alta- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Ni más ni menos que al equipo de Seguridad Pública haciendo su entrada -extiende los brazos hacia Sango, quien llega junto con Sesshoumaru.

-Muchas felicidades Señor Presidente -dice Sango con una sonrisa, aceptando el abrazo de Naraku y luego se dirige a Abi para abrazarla igualmente.

-Querida, que gusto que vengas. Espero que pronto estemos celebrando tu boda con este afortunado hombre -señala a Miroku.

-Señora -Sesshoumaru toma la mano de Abi para besarla- un placer felicitar a tal belleza.

-¡Ah! -Abi se queda con la boca abierta- Tan caballeroso como siempre, no me incomodaría para nada tenerte como yerno -se interrumpe al notar la cara de Naraku.

-Señor Presidente, muchas felicidades -respetuosamente le extiende la mano y luego lo abraza.

-¡Sesshoumaru! -se escucha la exclamación de una joven que hace su entrada con un abanico en la mano.

-Kagura, qué gusto saludarte -Sesshoumaru iba a darle la mano y un beso en la mejilla, pero la chica se lanza a su cuello y le da varios besos tanto en el cuello como en ambas mejillas, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, pero la tos de su padre hace que aparte su mirada de él.

-Hija, más te vale que te comportes, mientras no haya un compromiso formal, no deberías acosar al Señor Secretario de esa manera -le dirige una severa mirada.

-¡Ay, papá no seas anticuado! -chilla la joven.

En tanto, Kagome se encuentra en su apartamento, viendo las noticias en la televisión.

-Vámonos a los Estados -dice el conductor de televisión- en el Estado de Puebla otro escándalo indignante. Varios niños son inducidos a quitarse la ropa en público... -la chica apaga el televisor.

-Qué asco, tanto degenerado en Puebla -piensa Kagome-, empezando por el gober precioso, Miroku, y su escándalo de las "botellas," como si no supiera uno que estaba refiréndose a unas niñas. Era de esperarse que hubiera ese tipo de gentuza entre sus filas, puro depravado. En lugar de ponerse a hacer su trabajo, se ha de pasar el tiempo en juergas. Si cumpliera con su deber se habría dado cuenta que el Rector de su Universidad anda metido en el narcotráfico. No, un momento. Qué conveniente tener a un gobernador que no se ocupe de su trabajo, así pueden hacerse muchas cosas en ese Estado, entre ellas, usarlo para el narcotráfico. Tengo que hacer que el "Señor Secretario" me autorice trabajar con Antinarcóticos, algo muy grande está pasando en Puebla.

De inmediato la asaltan una serie de pensamientos, todos alrededor del Estado de Puebla y de los dos últimos casos que resolvió. Busca apresuradamente su celular, localiza el número de Sesshoumaru y le marca. Él se encuentra en plena cena con la familia presidencial, toma el celular y está por rechazar la llamada, pero contesta al ver que en la pantalla parpadea "Kagome." Kagura no pierde detalle.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres? -contesta con una voz grave mientras el camarero le sirve una copa.

-Señor, siento interrumpirlo. Independientemente de cuál sea su decisión, me gustaría que me autorizara colaborar con Antinarcóticos y que me aprobara a interrogar a los homicidas Yura Sakasagami y Tsukumo -habla con voz atropellada.

-Supongo que descubriste algo importante para atreverte a molestarme. Está bien, te doy permiso, pero guarda absoluta discreción -habla con voz muy baja, pero Kagura se pega a él.

-Gracias Señor, una cosa más, no creo que se atrevan a negármelo ya que cuento con su autorización, pero en última instancia, si me niegan a los prisioneros, ¿puedo volver a llamarle para que el tipo que autoriza los interrogatorios a los presos escuche de su propia voz la orden? -pide Kagome con voz más serena.

-¿A esta hora lo vas a hacer? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? Son las 12 de la noche -mira su reloj.

-Es urgente Señor, por favor -suplica.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de hacer el menor ruido posible. Adiós -cuelga.

-¿Quién era? ¿La bruja que estaba en tu oficina en la mañana? -chilla Kagura.

-¿Cómo supiste que era ella? -toma un bocado, no voltea a mirarla.

-Reconocería esa voz mandona en cualquier lugar. No me agrada, despídela -suelta sin más mientras toma la copa de Sesshoumaru y bebe de ella.

-¿De quién hablan? -interviene Naraku.

-De una bruja que trabaja para Sesshoumaru, es una antipática, ¡me insultó! Quiero que la corras -le repite a Sesshoumaru.

-La chica no es ninguna bruja, tampoco te insultó, sólo es muy seria y dedicada a su trabajo, eso es todo. No puedo correr a alguien que hace un buen trabajo nada más por que te cayó mal -sigue comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Kagome Higurashi? -dice Naraku- No me interesa su adicción al trabajo, si insultó a mi pequeña, la corres -dice al tiempo que parte un trozo de carne.

-¿Su fama llegó hasta tus oídos? Que raro que el Señor Presidente preste atención a rumores sobre una insignificante empleada cualquiera -a su vez corta un pedazo de carne y lo come.

-¿Estás diciendo que no la vas a despedir? -dice Naraku mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy diciendo que es una empleada cualquiera -le responde sosteniéndole la mirada sin parpadear-, ¿qué importancia puede tener si la corro o no? Por otro lado, ella no insultó a Kagura, yo jamás hubiera permitido semejante cosa -Sesshoumaru pasa la mano delicadamente por el cabello de Kagura-, quizá lo que pasó es que la malinterprestaste -acerca su pierna por debajo de la mesa, sus rodillas se tocan, ella se estremece- Si esa mujer se disculpa contigo, ¿te quedarías conforme?

-Sí -responde titubeante, algo ruborizada- a lo mejor escuché mal.

-Dentro de un mes será el cumpleaños de los gemelos, trae a la bruja contigo. Será una buena ocasión para que se disculpe con mi hija apropiadamente -señala Naraku.

Los comensales continuan departiendo sin volver a tocar el tema. Mientras, Kagome ha hecho una serie de llamadas telefónicas y se ha puesto en contacto con todo su equipo de trabajo. Nobunaga se vio obligado a pasar por ella, puesto que la jefa de Homicidios no tiene auto, por convicciones propias. Luego de obligarlo a que hiciera los interrogatorios respectivos, le pide que la deje en la oficina. El reloj marca las 3:00 horas.

Sesshoumaru llega a las 9:00 horas a su oficina, lo primero que hace es pedirle a Rin que traiga a Kagome. Cuando Rin entra al piso de Homicidios, ve que todos los empleados están dispersos, unos tomando café, otros platicando, etcétera; le pregunta a uno de ellos por la oficina de la jefa del Departamento, le señalan una que está al fondo. Rin iba a tocar, pero al asomarse ve a Kagome completamente dormida sobre unos papeles, se da cuenta que la puerta está abierta y entra muy despacio. Con mucho tacto, pone su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, la despierta y le dice que Sesshoumaru la busca. Kagome se levanta aturdida, toma los papeles sobre los que estaba dormida y sale junto con Rin. La joven secretaria le dice que si quiere puede peinarse antes de que lleguen con Sesshoumaru, pero Kagome sólo se ríe y le dice que no es necesario, que no le interesa seducir a ese hombre. Cuando llega a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, éste nuevamente la recorre de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-Más te vale que de aquí en adelante cuides tu imagen personal. A mí me tiene sin cuidado tu facha, mientras trabajes como hasta hoy, sin embargo, en el mundo cuenta mucho la apariencia. No te puedo presentar como parte de mi equipo de trabajo con esos trapos, pareces indigente. Además, ¿qué te cuesta peinarte y dormir en una cama, en lugar de hacerlo en tu oficina? -le indica con la mano que se siente, ella había estado escuchando con los ojos medio cerrados y de pie todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo supo que dormí en la oficina? Lo siento, es que quería interrogar a esos tipos lo antes posible -dice titubueante al tiempo que se sienta.

-Se te quedaron marcados los papeles en la cara, seguro son los que traes en la mano. A ver Kagome, valoro mucho tu trabajo y el empeño que pones en él, pero no hace falta exagerar. Los criminales no se iban a ir de la cárcel, tampoco te hará daño si descansas de manera apropiada y eso te ayudará a que tengas tiempo para aliñarte como es debido. Así que hoy te vas a ir a las cinco en punto a tu casa y vas a descansar -iba a seguir hablando pero la joven lo interrumpe.

-Lamento contrariarlo, pero, definitivamente no podía esperar para interrogar a esos tipos. Ahora sabrá por qué -le extiende los papeles que lleva en la mano-. Del interrogatorio no sacamos nada en claro, pero estuve investigando a esos sujetos. No son homicidas ordinarios, ambos tienen una licenciatura, no sólo eso, ambos tienen un posgrado, ¿y sabe dónde estudiaron? En la Universidad Benémita de Puebla. Aunque todo parece indicar que no se conocieron y que no tuvieron contacto, pues son de generaciones diferentes, el punto en común que tienen es que ambos tomaron el curso de finanzas del Doctor Renkotsu. ¿No le parece extraño que ese hombre le haya dado clases a dos personas que más adelante se convertirían en homicidas y que además fuese ignorante de que alguien estaba usando las instalaciones de la Universidad para esconder heroína? -Kagome ya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y hablaba de manera fluida.

-Entiendo, crees que Renkotsu es una pieza clave en este rompecabezas. El punto es que no tenemos ninguna prueba que lo involucre directamente, interrogarle en estos momentos sería ponerlo sobre alerta. Tenemos que recabar más pistas -pulsa el botón del interfón- Rin, llama a Sango, dile que venga de inmediato.

-Señor, tiene que tomar una decisión pronto. Algo me da muy mala espina en todo este asunto. Nobunaga dice que tanto Yura como Tsukumo se aterraron cuando les mencionó a los tipos que habían asesinado que no cuadraban con su patrón habitual. Dice que Yura, quien se mostró de lo más fría y cínica cuando confesó sus asesinatos, se puso a temblar y hasta se orinó cuando le ordenó que dijera lo que sabía sobre la heroína. Que una psicópata se sienta amedrentada a tal grado -en esos momentos suena el celular de Kagome- perdón Señor, dime Izumo. ¿Qué? ¿A qué hora fue? Maldita sea, está bien, diles a los del labotorio que continúen analizando las muestras -termina la llamada, guarda su teléfono- Acaban de asesinar a Yura y a Tsukumo.

-¿En la cárcel? ¿A qué hora? -pregunta extrañado.

-Hace dos horas. ¿Ahora entiende mi prisa? Si hubiésemos esperado a estas horas, no tendríamos nada -Kagome se lleva la mano al mentón.

-No tenemos nada, ¿no dices que no sacaste información de ellos del interrogatorio?

-Así es, no obtuvimos información, pero su miedo los delató; algo sabían, por eso los mataron antes de que pudieran hablar. Si hubiéramos contado con más tiempo podríamos haber llegado a un trato con ellos, para que nos dijeran lo que sabían. Ahora, la cosa es saber quién está detrás de todo esto, más importante, ¿cómo se enteraron tan rápido de que ya estábamos tras sus huellas?

Rin anuncia a Sango y ésta entra en la oficina.

-Kagome -les da la mano cordialmente a ambos- Señor, ¿me mandó llamar?

-Sango, me gustaría que trabajaras junto con Kagome en un caso sobre tráfico de heroína. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-Ninguna Señor. Kagome será un placer trabajar contigo -sonríe y ambas salen de la oficina del Secretario.

De esta manera, las dos mujeres empiezan a trabajar de manera conjunta. La experiencia y sagacidad de Sango para exterminar bandas de narcotráfico le da a Kagome oportunidad para pensar en los posibles conectores. Así obtienen pruebas contundentes de que la Universidad Benemérita de Puebla se ha usado para almacenar la heroína y luego transportarla al norte del país. Kagome le pide a Sesshoumaru que sea él quien se enfrente a Renkotsu, puesto que ella no sabe cómo insinuar que ya sabían que estaba involucrado. El Secretario de Seguridad Pública idea un plan, el cual consiste en celebrar un Congreso sobre Seguridad Pública en la UBP (Universidad Benemérita de Puebla) y así dicta una Conferencia Magna. En ella hay una serie de mensajes ocultos, dirigidos a Renkotsu, donde pone en evidencia que si una Universidad fuese presa del narcotráfico había que liberarla. Renkotsu se siente acorralado, pide hablar a solas con el Secretario. En esa entrevista le exige primero que asegure su bienestar. Sesshoumaru corrobora lo que Kagome le dijera sobre los homicidas, Renkotsu le tiene pavor a alguien, pero en cuanto le garantiza su seguridad, termina hablando. Una mujer le había ofrecido mucho dinero sólo por "guardar" sus pertenencias. Le proporciona datos, nombres, señales, todo.

Gracias a la información obtenida de Renkotsu ahora tienen nombres, así que ahora es cuestión de atraparlos con las manos en la masa para que no puedan escapar.


	7. Extrañas revelaciones

Kombawa!

**Karu-chan** Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Sesshoumaru y Kagome también son mi pareja preferida. Gomenasai por dejarte al pendiente con estos dos, pero ahora sí, ya te prometo que está próximo el esperado acercamiento entre ambos, haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte. Híjole, tienes toda la razón con respecto a ese último párrafo, es que ya me comían las ansias y sí se notó que la redacción fue muy apresurada, no volverá a suceder, te agradezco que me lo hagas notar. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**AllySan** ¡Qué tal! Me entusiasma mucho leer tus comentarios, me da alegría saber que soy capaz de mantener tu atención, yo soy feliz de poder hacerte pasar un rato agradable con la lectura. Kagura tiene su razón de aparecer en la historia, pronto se verá con más claridad, y claro que tenía que ponersela difícil a Kagome, le dieron celos!! Amiga te agradezco infinitamente por tu apoyo y constancia. ¡Un abrazo!

**Angie1791** ¿Verdad que Kagome rifa? xD Pues sí, la criminalística me llamó la atención desde que estoy viendo la serie Bones, si le encuentras un parecido es mera coincidencia, que conste :D Ah! Amiga ya que tú te tomas la molestia de leer la historia, lo menos que puedo hacer es complacerte con ese tipo de detalles que además le dan un sabor especial a la trama. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**YafatiShirel** ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy chido, gracias por preguntar. Me da mucho gusto que no te desesperes con tanto cabo suelto que voy dejando en cada uno de los capítulos, eso sí, prometo que todos estarán tendrán relación entre sí ^_-!! Kagura no está tan fea, lo malo es que le tocó estar al lado de Kagome y pues...ni modo, lleva las de perder!! Te prometo que Kagome no bajará su nivel, ella seguirá siempre hacia arriba. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Aquí la continuación, les agradezco muchísimo sus amables comentarios, me nutro de ellos :D

**Capítulo 7. Extrañas revelaciones.**

Sango y Kagome están en la oficina del Secretario, la cual se convirtió en el lugar donde dirigen todas las operaciones. Renkotsu les dio los nombres que necesitaban para llegar a la red de narcotráfico. Los equipos de Sango y de Kagome han logrado dar con el paradero de los principales implicados. Sin embargo, hay varios otros que han logrado seguir escondidos.

-Parece ser que saben que los tenemos en la mira. Esta es la cuarta vez que los tenemos acorralados, que estamos por entrar en acción y que se escudan en los civiles. Mientras estén mezclado con la población no podemos iniciar el fuego, esos malditos se aprovechan de ello para escapar, luego tenemos que volver a empezar -dice Sango suspirando, viste una blusa escotada, un tanto ligera.

-No veo por qué tengamos que jugar al gato y al ratón. Nos están viendo la cara y yo no les voy a permitir que sigan con esto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es arrestarlos de una buena vez, seguirles el juego -responde Kagome con una sonrisa torcida y arqueando la ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -Sesshoumaru había estado mirando a través de la ventana las personas que pasaban por la calle, cuando la escuchó hablar de esa manera, volteó.

-Quiero decir que no tenemos por qué contenernos. Hay que arrestarlos a como dé lugar, sin importar si en el proceso mueren unos cuantos civiles -mira a los ojos a ambos, sin parpadear.

-¿Qué? -dicen los dos al unísono.

-Eso no se puede hacer, ¿tienes idea de cómo se nos echarían los medios encima? ¡Sería el acabose! -grita.

-No si lo hacemos pasar como que ellos iniciaron el fuego y nosotros defendíamos a la ciudadanía -ahora enfoca su mirada en los ojos áreos de Sesshoumaru.

-Eso es muy peligroso -dice Sango mirando a Kagome- si se llega a descubrir que intencionalmente iniciamos una operación peligrosa para la población, el costo político sería muy alto, de entrada nos destituirían de nuestros puestos.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Por eso, Señor Secretario, le quiero pedir que a partir de este momento deje que el Departamento de Homicidios se haga cargo del caso -le extiende un folder con toda la documentación, donde consta que desde el inicio, las investigaciones han estado a su cargo y que ella es la única que está dando órdenes.

-Aun suponiendo que seas tú quien esté a cargo, yo soy tu jefe, eso no me exoneraría de mi responsabilidad -dice leyendo el machote.

-No, no lo haría. Pero si llegara a saberse que abrimos fuego aun sabiendo que la población civil estaba en riesgo, yo puedo salir diciendo que tomé esa decisión al ver que los narcotraficantes habían disparado tanto a miembros de la policía como a civiles; que no tenía otra opción más que hacerles frente -se muerde el labio inferior, sigue sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Y eso te dejaría fuera de acción por completo, tendría que darte de baja de inmediato, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? -le da la espalda para mirar nuevamente hacia la calle.

-Suponiendo que te dejamos hacerla de chivo expiatorio, ¿cómo justificarías el hecho de que tu Departamento esté tras narcotraficantes? Te preguntarán por qué no turnaste el caso a Antinarcóticos -Sango se cruza de brazos, aplastando sus senos, sus pezones se yergen un poco sobre sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru mira los senos de Sango, sonríe levemente al notar su erección. Kagome frunce el ceño al notar su mirada.

-¿Apago el aire acondicionado? -se dirige hacia la puerta, donde están los apagadores.

Kagome cierra los ojos, aspira profundamente.

-El aire acondicionado carece de relavancia en estos momenos, Señor -dice con voz grave, algo fuerte, ambos voltean a verla- Homicidios está calificado para hacerse cargo de investigaciones apremiantes, que involucren asesinatos importantes, cuando algún otro Departamento tiene mucho trabajo. Buscar un trabajo prioritario sería tu tarea, Sango -su voz suena más serena a medida que va hablando.

-Hay un decomiso de marihuana en Tijuana -dice Sesshoumaru- en la frontera con Estados Unidos, puedes hacerte cargo de ese caso. Bien, ya que tenemos todo cubierto -empieza a decir, pero se interrumpe al escuchar el celular de Kagome, ella lo toma, estaba por silenciarlo, pero al ver el número parpadeante en la pantalla sus ojos brillan, una enorme sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se apresura a responder.

-Lo siento, discúlpenme un momento por favor -dice Kagome mientras sale corriendo de la oficina.

-Que raro que dejara algo tan importante de lado por una llamada telefónica -sonríe, toma asiento- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea dejarla como responsable del caso?

-Entiendo su prisa por capturarles, en breve tendré que renunciar a mi puesto de Secretario de Seguridad Pública si quiero candidatearme. Antes de que eso suceda habría que darle mucha publicidad a la resolución de este caso. No tiene sentido que logre resolverse después de que haya dimitido.

Ambos siguen hablando un rato, pasa media hora pero Kagome no regresa.

-Rin, llame a la jefa de Homicidios -le ordena Sesshoumaru por el interfón.

Después de unos minutos, Rin entra en la oficina.

-Señor, lo siento pero no la puedo localizar, su celular dice que está apagado o fuera del área de servicio -dice con gesto de preocupación.

-¿No está en su oficina? -arqueando la ceja levemente.

-También marqué a su oficina pero ellos dicen que debería estar aquí -contesta un tanto contrariada.

-Que raro, quizá pasó algo en su casa, a lo mejor una emergencia o algo así -dice Sango.

Sesshoumaru decide ir a indagar con los subordinados de Kagome. Entra al Departamento de Homicidios a las 16:30 horas, sin su jefa ahí, todos tienen listas sus cosas para salir, pero en cuanto ven entrar al Secretario preden sus computadoras y hacen como que trabajan. Él llega hasta donde se encuentran Nobunaga, Kaede e Izumo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene manera de localizar a su jefa? -inquiere sin siquiera saludarles, con voz grave.

-Se supone que debería estar con usted en su oficina -responde Kaede.

-Estaba conmigo cuando recibió una llamada telefónica y salió para atenderla, pero no ha regresado y su celular está apagado -recorre con la mirada todo el piso, se da cuenta que en la oficina de Kagome sigue su sudadera.

Los tres intercambian miradas, ninguno habla.

-Esa mirada me dice que saben algo, si no quieren que sus cabezas rueden, más les vale que me lo digan -los amenza con la mano.

-No es la primera vez que sucede. Ya en otras ocasiones la jefa ha desaparecido incluso a mitad de un operativo, nos ha dejado solos y, a veces, perdemos al homicida. Luego tenemos que volver a dar con él, pero a pesar de su genio, en esas ocasiones no nos dice nada, muy contenta retoma el caso desde el inicio hasta que volvemos a acorralar al sospechoso -dice Izumo con voz baja, para que sólo el Secretario escuche.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede, por qué desaparece así nada más? Ustedes saben a dónde va o por qué lo hace -interrumpe el intercambio de miradas entre los tres subordinados.

-La primera vez nos sorprendimos -empieza a decir Kaede-, pero la jefa apareció al día siguiente como si nada, aunque llegó media hora tarde a trabajar. Siempre pasa así, desaparece y al día siguiente llega feliz y retrasada.

Sesshoumaru les lanza una mirada inquisitiva, sigue de pie frente a ellos, esperando a que le digan todo.

-Naturalmente, nosotros nos preocupamos, pero ya sabe cómo es, no nos dio oportunidad a que la interrogaramos al respecto. Así pasó una segunda y una tercera vez. A la cuarta, decidimos investigar qué era lo que hacía que dejara abandonado su trabajo, tan sagrado para ella -sigue diciendo Izumo con voz baja.

-No nos quedó de otra más que seguirla luego de que recibiera una de esas llamadas, yo había pensado sólo en pinchar su teléfono, pero estos dos no me dejaron, alegaron que si se daba cuenta, nos iría muy mal. Y me mandaron a mí a seguirla. La vi ir corriendo a su casa, salió muy arreglada, para luego reunirse con un hombre; no necesité seguirlos mucho tiempo. Se saludaron como buenos amigos, pero luego los vi entrar a un hotel en la zona de Hospitales -continua Nobunaga en voz bajita, suspirando.

-¿Un amante? ¿Me están diciendo que deja botado el trabajo por un amante? -los ojos áureos de Sesshoumaru se tornaron rojos, apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Literalmente -responde Kaede.

-Nosotros también nos extrañamos. No tiene nada de malo que frecuente a un "amigo." ¿Pero qué necesidad de verlo con tanto misterio? Y sobre todo de abandonar el trabajo a mitad de la jornada. Tampoco tuve necesidad de investigar mucho, con las fotos que Nobunaga me dio averigué que el tipo es un compañero de la Facultad de Kagome. Es un investigador incipiente, por ende, con mucha presión para obtener resultados rápidamente, con poco tiempo y con una esposa muy celosa. Se ven cada que el tipo puede escaparse sin que se entere su esposa -completa Izumo.

Sesshoumaru no vuelve a pronunciar palabra alguna. Sale a grandes zancadas del piso, se dirige al elevador. Todos se apartan al verlo pasar. Se dirige al checador y busca la tarjeta de Kagome, ve que su hora de salida fue a las 16:00 horas.

Al día siguiente, a las 9:05 horas, Sango entra a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, al ver que no está Kagome se retira a su oficina y le dice que le avise cuando llegue. A las 9:35 Rin baja por un encargo de Sesshoumaru, dejando la recepción del Secretario sola. Aparece una mujer perfectamente bien maquillada, con minifalda café; camisa de seda en tono beige, abrochada hasta el tercer botón dejando ver el nacimiento de unos senos redondos; saco ajustado el cual permite apreciar la bien delineada cintura; lleva el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo alta y una bolsa de piel café claro junto con tacones altos de igual color; toca a la puerta del Secretario y se asoma.

-¿Puedo pasar Señor? -inquiere con mucha confianza y entra.

-Tiene que hacer cita con mi secretaria -Sesshoumaru ni siquiera levanta la vista, sigue revisando los papeles que le diera ayer Kagome.

-Está bromeando, ¿verdad? -se ríe y se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio.

Sesshoumaru levanta la vista y la fija en la recién llegada.

-¿Por qué demonios te largaste ayer sin avisarme? -le reclama con los ojos rojos, dando un manotazo en el escritorio e incorporándose- ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? -la señala con el dedo, el cual recorre su figura de arriba abajo.

-Perdón, tuve una emergencia. Con respecto a mi atuendo, usted me pidió que cuidara mi imagen, ¿lo recuerda? -en esos momentos suena el celular de Kagome, ésta se pone de pie de un salto y se dirige corriendo a la puerta- Lo siento, discúlpeme un segundo -empieza a decir, cuando ya está abriendo la puerta.

Sesshoumaru rápidamente la alcanza antes de que salga, la jala de la muñeca, cierra la puerta de un golpe, le arrebata el celular, cuelga la llamada y lo tira a un lado. Haciendo uso de su fuerza gira a Kagome para que lo mire de frente, emplea su cuerpo para aprisionarla contra la puerta y con la mano derecha estrangula su cuello sin hacer mucha presión, pero sin dejarle posibilidad de movimiento. Acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Ningún lo siento -empieza a decir con voz queda pero muy grave, los músuculos de su rostro están contraídos- a mí no me vuelves a dejar el trabajo botado. Que te quede bien claro que estás bajo mis órdenes y que sólo puedes hacer lo que yo te autorizo. Esto de meterse con la mafia fue idea tuya, ¿crees que puedes zafarte así de fácil? Ya no eres simplemente la Jefa del Departamento de Homicidios, estás dentro de mi equipo político, estamos en proceso de atrapar a una banda de narcotraficantes y tú te largas como si no tuviera importancia. Naraku ya le dio la orden al ejército y a la marina para que colabore con nosotros. Ya tenemos al ejército haciendo las detenciones que solicitaste en la frontera con Chiapas. Antes de que empezaras a trabajar conmigo te pregunté si tenías claro lo que eso significaba y dijiste que sí. ¿Ya se te olvidó? -hace más presión con su cuerpo, la mano que no sostiene su cuello está sosteniendo la muñeca izquierda de Kagome y también hace más presión sobre ella.

El torso de Sesshoumaru está aprisionando los senos de la joven, los cuales lucen muy apretados a través del escote. Kagome apenas puede respirar, tiene los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero no los aparta de los ojos áureos de Sesshoumaru. La distancia entre sus rostros es mínima. Sin poderse mover, no articula palabra alguna.

-¡Contesta! ¿Ya se te olvidó? -pega más su rostro al de ella hasta casi tocar sus labios.

-No, Señor -responde titubeante, con voz muy quedita.

-¿Tienes claro entonces lo que significa trabajar conmigo? -su voz suena ahora más fuerte.

-Sí, Señor, lo tengo claro -responde con la voz entrecortada.

Sesshoumaru no afloja el agarre, la mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos momentos, en silencio.

-Señor, no puedo respirar bien -dice finalmente, tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru que la estrangula.

Sesshoumaru la suelta, se da la vuelta lentamente y camina hasta su escritorio. Kagome se soba el cuello, recobra el aliento; luego recoge su celular, lo apaga y lo guarda en su bolsa. Se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Aprobará entonces que sea yo la responsable de este caso? -su respiración es un tanto agitada, su garganta se escucha irritada.

-Sí, pero lo haremos de ese modo sólo si se llegase a saber que nuestra intención nunca fue proteger a los civiles -su voz regresa a su seriedad habitual.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, pactando tácitamente que ninguno pedirá disculpas por su comportamiento. En esos momentos Rin toca la puerta, anunciando a Sango. La jefa de la División de Antinarcóticos entra.

-Lo siento, no sabía que hubiera alguien más. Regreso en un rato -está por salir pero la detiene la voz de Kagome.

-El Señor Secretario ya aceptó que sea yo la responsable del caso, Sango -dice con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Kagome? No te reconocí, te ves muy bien, no te pareces a la Kagome de siempre.

Luego de intercambiar cumplidos entre ellas, Sesshoumaru tose, ambas se interrumpen y continuan los tres ultimando detalles para las detenciones. Nuevamente requieren de Renkotsu, quien en esta ocasión obtiene información de primera mano sobre el sitio donde harían el cambio de transporte de la heroína. Dicho intercambio se llevará a cabo en la Central de Abastos, el día jueves al mediodía, justo cuando hay más afluencia de gente comprando. El acuerdo es que Sesshoumaru estará ese día en Chiapas, interrogando personalmente a los detenidos por tráfico de heroína. Sango estará en Tijuana, atendiendo el decomiso de marihuana. Kagome se quedará sola en la Ciudad de México y en esta ocasión irá personalmente a encabezar las operaciones.

El día del operativo llega. Kagome trae el cabello recogido en un chongo, usa un gorro negro, viste pantalón negro ajustado, playera negra con cuello de tortuga también ajustada, chaleco antibalas y carga un rifle de francotirador. La joven comanda a su propio equipo de trabajo, a tres de decenas de policías federales (PFP) y otra de agentes de la Agencia Federal de Investigación (AFI). Todos están escondidos entre los puestos, esperando la orden de Kagome para entrar en acción. Hitten está dando vueltas dentro de la Central de Abastos, por la zona donde se llevará a cabo el intercambio; viste ropa de civil, lo único que lleva encima es una pistola y un celular con el que se comunica con Kagome, no lleva su placa consigo ni identificación alguna, nadie sabe que está ahí. Él lleva puesto el manos libres, mantiene la comunicaión abierta todo el tiempo con su jefa.

La primer orden de Kagome es que tres policías ronden el sitio del intercambio junto con dos agentes de de la AFI. Ellos hacen su ronda con pistolas y metralletas en mano, es común que haya vigilancia en el lugar para garantizar la seguridad de comerciantes y compradores. Un par de hombres, vestidos con el típico delantal blanco lleno de sangre que usan los carniceros, empiezan a sacar unas reses de un trailer que acaba de llegar. Meten varias decenas, pero regresan tres de ellas, alegando que no pasaron el control de calidad porque no traen el sello. Kagome le da una señal a uno de los policías, éste se acerca y empieza a revisar las reses, un agente de la AFI discretamente, sin que nadie se de cuenta, saca un sello y marca a las reses.

-Pues yo no le veo problema a la res, aquí está el sello -dice el policía señalando el sello que acaba de poner el agente- así que no hay razón para que las regreses.

-Pero no se ve buena, como que ya lleva muchos días -repone titubeante, una gota de sudor recorre su rostro.

-Ah, pero qué fijado. Si yo la veo bien, no seas remilgoso y llévate de regreso las reses -dice el policía en tono de guaza.

-A mí me van a regañar si recibo reses de mala calidad -sigue negándose, sus manos tiemblan.

-¿Cómo van a estar malas las reses? Mira, las revisamos y verás que no tienen nada de malo -está por abrir una de ellas, pero el tipo le detiene la mano.

-¡No! Así está bien, digo. Mire, no hay para qué revisar la res -el tipo suda visiblemente, su voz se quiebra.

-Que no tienen nada de malo estas reses -interviene el agente de la AFI y abre una de ellas rápidamente, apenas si corta un poco la piel de la panza del animal y una bolsa cae, abriendo un poco más el vientre del animal, se ve que hay muchísimas más muy bien empaquetadas- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-Los dos tipos inmediatamente pegan la carrera. Kagome observa todo a distancia prudente, le da una orden de inmediato a Hitten.

-¡Ahora!

Hitten les dispara en la cabeza al agente de la AFI y al policía, los cuerpos inertes caen en el piso del trailer al momento.

-¡Salte de aquí, rápido, rápido! -le dice Kagome, corta la comunicación con él inmediatamente, luego toma la radio para dirigirse a los policías y a los agentes restantes- Primer cuadro, ¡abran fuego! Detengan a esos tipos.

Una decena de policías sale de su escondite para disparar a los dos carniceros. Inmediatamente aparece un grupo de gente armada con pistolas y metralletas interponiéndose en el camino de los policías. Uno de ellos apunta a Hitten, quien intenta escapar de ahí. Kagome se da cuenta y apunta con su rifle a la frente del sujeto, en menos de 5 segundos el tipo cae al suelo. Hitten logra escapar corriendo. Los dos grupos comienzan a enfrentarse, ninguno puede avanzar o retroceder. Entonces aparecen refuerzos por parte de los narcotraficantes, Kagome manda al segundo cuadro, otra decena de policías federales se enfrenta a ellos inclinando la balanza a su favor. Kagome manda al tercer cuadro a que ataquen por atrás, los narcos quedan acorralados, la mayoría muere, unos pocos de los que quedan se rinden, pero tres de los sobrevivientes logra escapar usando de rehenes a gente que iba a comprar. Kagome manda a los agentes de la AFI tras ellos. La persecución no dura mucho, ya que Kagome da la orden de disparar, los rehenes salen heridos pero no de gravedad.

El operativo fue un éxito, capturaron a varios implicados y decomisaron más de cien kilos de heroína. Las bajas entre los civiles ascendieron a más de 3 decenas, entre locatarios de la Central de Abastos y personas que iban a comprar. Los medios de comunicación arman un gran alboroto, pero al tener noticias de un importante decomiso de heroína, nadie se enfoca mucho en los civiles muertos.

Naraku aparece en televisión anunciando que su gobierno no se detendrá ante nada para abatir a la delincuencia organizada en el país.

Sesshoumaru y Sango regresan a la Ciudad de México dos días después del operativo. Kagome ya había interrogado a los narcos sobrevivientes y les había sacado información sobre los líderes, mediante métodos nada ortodoxos. Gracias a esa información detuvieron a siete personas que tenían nexos con la banda de narcotraficantes. Dichas detenciones tuvieron lugar el mismo día del arribo de Sesshoumaru a la Ciudad de México, en esa ocasión la Jefa de Homicidios no fue personalmente a comandar la operación, ya que era una emboscada para un grupo pequeño de personas. Kagome le pide al Secretario que acuda con ella para que verifiquen juntos los interrogatorios.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome entran juntos al sitio donde tienen detenidos a los narcotraficantes. Los guardias de seguridad les dan una lista con los datos de los detenidos. Ambos piden que los formen frente a ellos, delante de la típica pared de cristal por donde se puede observar sin ser visto. Mientras están revisando la lista de detenidos, los guardias van formándolos, se escucha la voz chillona de una mujer forcejeando.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Qué me suelten! ¡Se van a arrepentir si no lo hacen! ¡Voy a hacer no sólo que los despidan de sus míseros trabajos, sino que los encarcelen a ustedes mismos! -gritaba desaforadamente la mujer.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se quedaron estupefactos al verla.

-Kagura -dijeron los dos al unísino.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? -le interpela molesto Sesshoumaru a Kagome.

-No tengo ni idea, Nobunaga y Kaede estuvieron al frente de este operativo. Déjeme corroborar con ellos -saca su celular, mientras ambos continúan escuchando los gritos estridentes de la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru ordena que liberen a Kagura y que la lleven donde están ellos. Ella entra gritando y abalanzándose sobre Sesshoumaru. En cuanto se percata de la presencia de Kagome, la mira de arriba abajo.

-No me digas que le debo a esta bruja estar aquí metida -tuerce el labio superior un poco y recrudece su mirada.

-Nobunaga y Kaede me confirmaron que ella estaba en el lugar con Suikotsu y Jinkotsu, dos de las cabecillas de la red de narcotráfico -dice Kagome mientras cuelga el celular.

Sesshoumaru mira inquisitivamente a Kagura, ésta esquiva su mirada, sin deshacer el abrazo que los mantiene unidos.

-Ahora hay que preocuparnos de la manera en la que vamos a justificar que hayas estado presente. Si sólo fuera por el papeleo lo desapareceríamos y punto, pero por desgracia los medios de comunicación estaban cerca cubriendo no sé qué evento y llegaron justo a tiempo para filmar las detenciones, contra la fama que tienes no podemos hacer nada -sonríe.

Kagura suaviza la expresión de su rostro al escucharla hablar, suelta a Sesshoumaru y se queda inmóvil por unos momentos.

-¡Pues claro! -dice de repente rompiendo el silencio- Justamente de tu fama nos vamos a aprovechar, vamos a decir que esos tipos te tenían secuestrada. Hay dos formas de hacer que "confiesen" la verdad: una es forzarlos a ello -cierra el puño golpeando levemente el cristal- la otra es "negociarlo." Te dejaría cinco minutos para que "platiques" con tus secuestadores y los convenzas de que es mejor que "confiesen," ya sabes, puedes recurrir a decirles que las cárceles no son seguras, que ocurren accidentes, lo que tú quieras. Eso sí, será un encuentro extraoficial y todos estos que están presentes no se van a quedar callados de a gratis, cual más querrá un ascenso como mínimo. Sin embargo, yo pienso que lo mejor es sacarlos de este rubro y mandarlos a otra instancia federal, así podemos deshacernos de toda prueba y no nos tendremos que preocupar en lo futuro al respecto. Eres libre de elegir el método que consideres más conveniente -la joven se sirve una taza de té y lentamente vierte un par de cucharadas de azúcar.

-¿Qué debería hacer? -pregunta con voz bajita a Sesshoumaru.

-Es más sencillo si los convences, como dice Kagome -en esos momentos suena el celular de Sesshoumaru-. Diga. Perfecto, buen trabajo -cuelga el celular- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? -le pregunta a Kagura- ¿Es que no quieres irte de aquí lo más pronto posible?

La mujer se queda unos momentos sin reaccionar, luego va corriendo a la fila, detrás del cristal.

-Ya puede decirme -suspira Kagome.

-Me gusta esa gran perspicacia tuya, darte cuenta desde la primera vez que delante de Kagura no podemos hablar me ha ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza -se deja caer pesadamente en una silla cercana-. Me acaba de llamar el Secretario de Marina, adivina -la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! -sonríe abiertamente y extiende sus brazos, pero antes de consumar el abrazo se detiene en seco- Es una gran noticia, que al fin todo el trabajo realizado haya rendido sus frutos -su sonrisa continua intacta.

En esos momento vuelve a entrar Kagura.

-Listo, ya hablé con ellos y aceptaron. ¿Nos vamos? -se sienta en el brazo de la silla donde Sesshoumaru está sentado.

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer todavía. Además, que te puedas ir se lo debes por completo a esta bruja -con el semblante serio.

Kagome lo mira extrañada al escucharlo referirse a ella como bruja, pero al ver la expresión de Kagura, sólo suspira.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo me voy ya mismo -replica alzando el rostro y sale sin despedirse de Kagome.

-¡Al fin! -ahora Kagome se deja caer en la silla que está al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Te dije que te la toparías a menudo. Actuaste muy bien en esta ocasión. Kagura ahora te debe un favor, así el viernes que vayamos a su casa no tendrás que preocuparte tanto.

-¿Qué? -grita y escupe al mismo tiempo parte del té que estaba tomando.

-Contrólate, casi me salpicas -la aleja de sí con un gesto.

-Señor, perdón. Entiendo que usted deba frecuentar la casa de Naraku, pero, ¿yo por qué tengo que sufrir a esa gentuza? -con el seño fruncido y el cuerpo inclinado hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Porque eres parte de mi equipo de trabajo. Por cierto, fue Naraku quien me pidió que te llevara. Kagura se encargó de decirle cómo te portaste con ella la primera vez, así que quieren que te disculpes. Ah y en vista de que regresaste a tu facha habitual, de una vez te digo que a partir de este instante ya no te lo voy a tolerar. No vas a entrar a los Pinos vestida así. Ya vi que sabes arreglarte así que házlo.

-Suponía que tendría que hacer sacrificios al trabajar con usted, pero este tipo de cosas... En fin, Señor, ya nos desviamos demasiado del caso. Terminemos de una vez con esto, mientras más rápido mejor.

Ambos se disponen a preparar los interrogatorios. Sesshoumaru además tiene que viajar a Quintana Roo, pues el Secretario de Marina lo requiere, planea regresar dentro de tres días para estar presente en el cumpleaños de los gemelos de Naraku.

Gracias al gran éxito que Sesshoumaru ha tenido combatiendo al narcotráfico, la imagen de Naraku se ha engrandecido. El presidente también debería asistir a la reunión con el Secretario de Marina, pero la visita de su homólogo estadounidense lo retiene en la capital del país. En su representación, irá el Secretario de Gobernación, ambos mandatarios abordarán el avión presidencial.

A las 15:00 horas una noticia es dada por el Procurador de la Ciudad de México en todos los medios masivos de comunicación: "Avionazo en la Ciudad de México. Sobre Paseo de la Reforma, en Lomas de Chapultepec, cae el avión en el que iba el Secretario de Gobernación, lamentamos su muerte..."

_Uso este espacio para anunciarles que el capítulo 8 va a tardar un poquito, porque me acaban de avisar que tengo examen de inglés el domingo, sí, leyeron bien, ¡en domingo! Así que voy a estar estudiando un ratín y un ratín escribiendo. Les agradezco de antemano su comprensión y su apoyo. ¡Saludos!_


	8. La Reina de la Heroína y la

Hontoni gomenasai! Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero entre el inglés y que llegaba cansada casi no pude escribir. Además este capítulo me costó como no tiene una idea, la culpa la tienen Sesshoumaru y Kagome, espero que al menos sientan que valió la pena la espera.

**Vampire star** ¡Hola! Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya atraído la historia, ésta estuvo rondando en mi cabeza durante meses antes de que me animara a escribir el primer capítulo y a publicarla. En efecto, soy de México, y me gusta poder hablar abiertamente de lo que comúnmente no se puede. Me da emoción que te hayas animado a leer y que te gustara :D Ah, no te preocupes por la situación de romance, quiero lograr un balance entre la historia de amor y el eje central de la historia, haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte. Arigato gosaimasu!!

**Angie **Sí, los exámenes en domingo son horribles, pero es que el inglés lo estaba estudiando en sistema abierto, por eso. Pero creo que me fue bien xD Espero que Kagome cumpla con tus expectativas de belleza, me había gustado tenerla medio desaliñada para que cuando hiciera su entrada bien vestida impactara en serio. Te aseguro que a Sesshoumaru se le caerá más que las babas, jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**Silvemy89** Ay, gracias por darme ánimos tanto para mi examen como para el fic, me hacía falta!!! Ay, qué chido que te animaras a leer y más chido todavía que te gustara. Como le decía a Angie, mi examen fue en domingo por que llevé el inglés en sistema abierto, es por eso, pero me hizo un buen aliviane, porque así pude hacer mis cosas entre semana como si nada. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo!!!

**YafatiShirel **¡Qué tal! Pues ya que pasó mi examen ya estoy chido, gracias por preguntar, yo espero que tú también estés bien y poder seguir entreteniéndote un rato con la historia. Gomenasai por el suspenso, pero es que era para meterle emoción y drama :D Ahora sí, en este capítulo sale a relucir qué onda con Kagura y con el amante de Kagome. Y sí, el Secretario de Gobernación murió, así como en la vida real xD Ahhhh y no te diré quién es el amante de Kagome, para que te quedes con la duda jajaja. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y por animarme a seguir adelante!!!!

**kagomekatheryne** Konichiwa! Yo ando muy bien, tú qué tal?? Espero que también muy bien. Me da mucho gusto que te interese la historia, espero ser capaz de seguir haciéndote pasar un buen rato. Pues mañana me dan los resultados de mi examen, ahí sabré que tal me fue. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!!!

**AllySan** ¿Qué tal amiga? Ay, sunimasen, es que estos del inglés me avisan así nomás a la de sin susto y yo la verdad pensé que no había pasado la parte escrita, así que por eso no había estudiado, pensé que me iba a dar coraje estudiar y no haber pasado xD Ahh, pero ya en este capítulo se aclara qué tranza con Sesshoumaru y el avionazo. Kagome... tiene una enfermedad que no se puede curar :O Jijiji, ¿te diste cuenta de mis impulsos asesinos? Pero bueno, sólo son responsables de una parte de los muertos (la de los psicópatas) pero las otras muertes son reales!!! Nomás hay que ver las noticias y verás que hay millones de muertos a cada rato y la población no declina, jajaja, ok ya me pongo seria. Gracias por desearme suerte con el inglés, luego te cuento cómo me fue. Como siempre, te agradezco mucho por comentar y por animarme a seguir la historia: GRACIAS!!!

Tengo que darles otra disculpa adicional porque este capítulo me salió un poco corto, pero espero que se compense con lo sustancioso que es. Aunque no quisiera spoilearles la historia, tengo que hacer una advertencia: en este capítulo hay un lemon, así que los menores de edad deberían abstenerse de leerlo o hacerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, pero aclaro que es demasiado explícito y ya alguna vez una chica de 14 años leyó un lemon mío pensando que no podría ser tan explícito y me confesó que había quedado muy impresionada. Así que se los anticipo para que tomen sus precauciones, no le pago el psicólogo a nadie xD Cuando aparezca la escena lemon habrá ********_______****** al inicio y al final, para que puedan saltárselo, no afectará la historia. Ahora sí, hecha la advertencia, les dejo el capítulo. Gracias por todo!!!!

**Capítulo 8. La Reina de la Heroína y la Princesa.**

-Le dije que algo me daba mala espina. Vea -Kagome le extiende una televisión portátil que lleva encendida desde que bajaron del avión.

En la pantalla aparece el Procurador de la Ciudad de México anunciando que se desplomó una avioneta sobre Paseo de la Reforma, el Secretario de Gobernación murió en ese accidente.

-A pesar de no haberme dado ningún motivo fundamentado te hice caso, lo cual celebro. Es evidente que el blanco era yo -dice Sesshoumaru mientras se arregla la corbata.

-La cosa se ha puesto color de hormiga. Ya le había comentado sobre algunos indicios que me inclinaban a pensar que Naraku estaba metido en este caso de tráfico de heroína. Lo que no imaginaba era hasta qué grado -Kagome pasa una mano recorriendo el brazo de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Te alegra haberme salvado? -mira la mano de Kagome con una sonrisa en la boca.

La joven no responde, sus labios trémulos no alcanzan a pronunciar palabra alguna, el chofer les indica que ya llegaron a su destino. En las oficinas de la Secretaria de Marina, en Quintana Roo, en las instalaciones especializadas de alta seguridad, se encuentran detenidas las personas que fueron atrapadas introduciendo heroína en el país. Después de hablar con el Secretario de Marina, Sesshoumaru y Kagome acuden a ver a los prisioneros, ambos se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a la mujer que es conocida como "La reina de la heroína."

-Quisiera que fuera una broma -dice Kagome limpiándose una gota de sudor inexistente- Abi es la viva imagen de esta mujer.

-Ahora es claro por qué Naraku me quería fuera de escena -Sesshoumaru se pasa una mano por el mentón-. Ganamos Kagome, no nada más al narcotráfico, ahora no sólo mi candidatura está asegurada, sino también mi triunfo.

Tres días más tarde, se celebra el cumpleaños de los gemelos, en Los Pinos.

-¿Qué se siente ser mayor de edad Akago? -una chica se le pega al cuerpo- Ahora ya puedes hacer cosas de adultos -sonríe mientras se arrima aún más.

-No necesitabamos cumplir los 18 para hacer lo que quisiéramos -Hakusoshi toma a la joven de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.

En esos momentos su padre los llama. Miroku, quien llega con Sango felicita a los gemelos. Jakotsu está platicando con Bankotsu, ambos parecen compartir algo en secreto. Cuando la celebración ya lleva algunas horas de iniciada, aparecen Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Él lleva un frack que realza su seriedad, su acompañante lleva un vestido de seda verde, es de tirantes y con un corte oblicuo en la falda, lo cual hace resaltar unas pantorrillas fuertes; lleva el cabello suelto perfectamente alasiado, cubriéndole la espalda; en el cuello lleva un collar de cuentas de plata; su maquillaje, lleno de luz, la hace lucir por lo menos 5 años más joven de lo que es; unas zapatillas altas de tacón transparente y una diminuta bolsa de mano rematan su atuendo. Todos murmuran al verlos entrar.

-Parece que te ganaron -le dice Naraku a Kagura.

-Naraku, ¿cómo has estado? -Sesshoumaru le extiende cordialmente la mano- Kagura, un placer saludarte -le da la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

-No tan bien como tú -le responde seria, omitiendo los típicos gritos y el abrazo.

-Naraku, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, jefa del Departamento de Homicidios, una gran colaboradora -le toma el brazo a la joven.

-Un placer conocerlo en persona, Señor Presidente -le extiende la mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

-El placer por conocer a tal belleza es mío. Su comentario sugiere que ha seguido mi trayectoria -le sonríe, estrecha su mano y a la vez pasa la mano por su cintura.

-Considero obligación de todo funcionario público estar bien informado de lo que hace el Jefe del Ejecutivo Federal y todo su gabinete, es parte del servicio público -con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Así que una obligación. Debo confesarle que esperaba una apariencia completamente distinta para la mujer que es conocida por su adicción al trabajo, podría rivalizar con mi hija aquí presente por el título de Miss México -no deja de mirarla de arriba abajo-. Las presentaría, pero parece ser que ustedes ya se conocen.

-Le agradezco el cumplido, pero dudo que haya alguien que rivalice con la belleza y porte de su hija. He tenido la gracia de conocerla a través de -titubea- Sesshoumaru. Por cierto, estoy verdaderamente apenada, puesto que mi manía por el trabajo me llevó a ser un tanto fría con usted -inclina la cabeza hacia Kagura.

-No sé de qué hablas -se voltea sin mirarla- yo apenas si te recuerdo -dice atropelladamente y les da la espalda alejándose a toda prisa.

Miroku y Sango se acercan y los cuatro tienen una animada conversación. Sin embargo, al poco rato, Sesshoumaru va a saludar a más de los invitados, llama a Kagome y la presenta con todos como su colaboradora. Ya entrada la noche, la cena es servida, junto con el pastel de 18 velas para los gemelos.

-No era menester semejante cursilería -le dice Hakusoshi a Akago en voz baja.

-Nuestro padre tampoco es muy afecto que digamos a estas payasadas, sólo lo hace por requisito.

-Al fin podré descansar de cuidar a esos mocosos tan molestos -le comenta Kagura a Sesshoumaru.

La joven modelo parece haberse recuperado del malestar que le ocasiona Kagome y ahora se la pasa acosando igual que siempre al Secretario de Seguridad Pública. Durante la cena se ha sentado entre la jefa de Homicidios y el Secretario, acaparando su atención. Sesshoumaru le sirve una copa, pero ella decide tomar de la de él, como es su costumbre. Kagome mira repetidas veces a Sesshoumaru, para su sorpresa, éste ríe con la modelo y hasta le coquetea. Ella debe seguir conversando con Naraku y con los miembros de su gabinete. La conversación toma un giro hacia el narcotráfico, la postura de la joven es evidente al declarar que hay que erradicar ese mal del país, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Pero qué pasaría si al destruir a las bandas de narco se destruyera a su vez la estabilidad política del país? -le interpela Naraku mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Por eso hay que ser sumamente cuidadosos con lo que sabemos y con lo que podría pasar si los demás se enteran a su vez de nuestros conocimientos -su rostro no hace gesto alguno, sostiene la mirada de su interlocutor, el cual estalla en una carcajada inmediatamente.

-¡Eso parece un juego de palabras! -dice sin parar de reír- Pero me agrada tu cautela, Kagome -le pasa la mano por la mejilla y luego por el cabello.

Sesshoumaru tose y hace a un lado la mano de Kagura. Interviene en la conversación.

-En efecto, su cautela es una de sus grandes virtudes. Gracias a ella me salvé de no compartir el mismo boleto que el Secretario de Gobernación -alza su copa y brinda, Naraku le responde alzando a su vez la copa.

Kagome mira alternadamente a Naraku y a Kagura. En esos momentos aparece Abi, la esposa de Naraku. Sesshoumaru y Kagome la miran perplejos e intercambian miradas. La atractiva esposa se disculpa por el retraso, saluda cordialmente con un brindis por el cumpleaños de los gemelos y se sienta al lado de su esposo.

-Sería conveniente que me retire, mañana me espera un día muy atareado -se levanta después de haber dejado pasar un tiempo prudente desde la aparición de Abi.

-Te llevo -Sesshoumaru se levanta a su vez.

-No tienes por qué irte -Kagura lo jala del saco.

-Mañana también tengo que trabajar -le acaricia la mejilla, le da un beso y se despide de todos, Kagome hace lo propio.

Ambos salen de los Pinos, Jaken los está esperando con el auto encendido.

-¿Cómo es que sabe cuando usted va a salir? -Kagome mira inquisitivamente cómo Jaken tiene abierta la puerta del auto.

-Pregúntale tú misma.

-Mi deber es anticiparme a cada deseo del amo -responde Jaken sin siquiera esperar a que le pregunte, mientras cierra solemnemente la portezuela.

-Jaken debe apreciarlo mucho para adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos -sonríe.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿se puede saber qué pretendías hacer? No puedes ir por ahí aceptando los coqueteos de Naraku -su rostro se torna más agrio de lo usual.

-No veo qué tenga de malo, usted me dijo que fuera cortés -mira por la ventanilla del auto hacia la calle.

-No te hagas la tonta que no te queda. Eres parte de mi equipo de trabajo, no puedes permitirte esos acercamientos, menos aun dejar entrever que algo sabemos de la Reina de la Heroína -le toma el rostro con la mano y lo gira violentamente hacia él para que lo mire a la cara.

-No me hago la tonta, creí que tenía licencia para aceptar su trato, ya que tú pareces llevarte muy bien con su hija -le quita la mano de su mentón con firmeza.

-¡Ah! Podrías haberme dicho desde el inicio que estabas celosa, no pensé que esa anoréxica, como tú la llamaste, te afectara al grado de delatarte a ti misma, tuteándome, perdiendo la compostura -sonríe.

-Claro, yo podría reconocer mis celos, en cuanto tú reconozcas los tuyos -iba a seguir hablando pero su celular empieza a hacer ruido.

Kagome saca el aparato, está por silenciarlo, pero al mirar el número parpadeante en la pantalla una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Jaken, ¿puedes parar por favor? Lo siento, quisiera contestar en privado -no voltea a mirar a Sesshoumaru.

Jaken obedece, Kagome se incorpora y está por abrir la puerta del auto, pero Sesshoumaru la pesca del brazo y le impide bajar.

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres hablar con tu amante que aclarar la situación conmigo? -de un jalón la atrae hacia sí, la joven queda encima de él.

-¿Cómo? -titubea.

-¿Lo vas a negar? ¿A tu amante? -pasa un brazo por la cintura y la pega aún más hacia él.

Jaken sale discretamente del auto, se para unos pasos adelante, se recarga en un poste y enciende un cigarro.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso me vas a negar tú a las tuyas? -se sienta francamente sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

-No sé qué clase de hombre crees que soy, pero no tengo ninguna amante -posa sus manos en las caderas de ella.

-¿Entonces qué es Kagura? -arquea la ceja y pega más su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ante su silencio lo besa apasionadamente, pega su cuerpo al de él, busca ansiosa con sus manos la piel bajo la ropa, pero tiene que enfrentarse a las botonaduras del fino frack. Sessshoumaru responde abiertamente al beso jugando con su lengua en el interior de ella, aprieta más fuerte las caderas de la joven .

-¿Quizá debería aceptar entonces ser tu amante? -se separa un poco y sonríe.

-Soy tu jefe, te lo puedo ordenar -la toma firmemente de las caderas y la tumba en el asiento del auto, se sitúa sobre ella y la deja sentir su virilidad.

Kagome lo atrae hacia sí y lo besa ansiosa.

-Espero que no pienses consumar el acto aquí mismo, yo preferiría un lugar más cómodo -dice al sentir cómo las hábiles manos de Sesshoumaru recorren sus muslos y buscan su humedad.

-Estás ansiosa de tenerme dentro, no lo puedes negar, tú sola te delatas -hunde su dedo con todo y ropa interior, sintiendo la humedad- Pero yo también quiero disfrutarte a mis anchas. Arréglate el cabello, le voy a hablar a Jaken -señala el cabello de la joven con el dedo y sale del auto.

Kagome saca un espejo de su diminuta bolsa y ve lo alboratado que el hombre dejó su peinado, se lo alasia un poco con la mano, mientras observa cómo Sesshoumaru le entrega algo a Jaken y regresa él solo.

-¿Vas a manejar tú? -sale del auto para cambiarse a la parte delantera.

-Supuse que preferirías que viniéramos los dos solos -aprovecha para pasar su mano por el muslo de la joven antes de poner su mano en la palanca de velocidades.

-Que considerado -sonríe.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada en el trayecto. Sesshoumaru conduce hasta una zona de condominios en el sur de la Ciudad. Llegan a un lujoso edificio. Suben por el elevador al último piso, el cual está destinado por completo para el Secretario de Seguridad. Kagome se queda con la boca abierta al ver el derroche de lujo. Es un lugar muy amplio, con muebles finos y modernos, los cuales contrastan con algunas pinturas evidentemente antiguas.

-¿Sabes el escándalo que se armaría si la prensa se enterara de que el Secretario de Seguridad Pública vive en semejante penthouse? -lo mira y alza los hombros.

Sesshoumaru no le contesta nada, cierra la puerta, le indica con la mano que tome asiento y se dirige al bar, regresa con un par de copas.

-Por nuestra unión, porque gracias a la captura de la Reina de la Heroína pronto seré el próximo presidente -choca su copa con la de Kagome.

-Salud. Naraku no tendrá más opción que apoyar tu candidatura y tu campaña -choca a su vez la copa.

***************************************************************************************************************************

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome deja en la mesita de la sala su copa y sin mediar palabra alguna, se sienta sobre Sesshoumaru rodeándolo con sus piernas, igual que en el auto. Comienza a besarlo apasionadamente. El hombre responde de igual manera, sus manos comienzan a recorrer las piernas de la mujer, pasando de los muslos a las nalgas. Kagome le quita el saco del frack rápidamente, le desabrocha la camisa con mayor rapidez y fuerza.

-Oye, ¿porqué tan salvaje? -trata de contenerla pero ella se zafa utilizando la fuerza y vuelve a colocarse sobre él.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Esperabas que fuera pasiva? -ya retiró la camisa y ahora muerde con fuerza el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Si no eres dócil, entonces tendré que amansarte -Sesshoumaru la toma por las muñecas gira su cuerpo y se sube encima de ella, no le dejar espacio para moverse.

Kagome abre los ojos desmesuradamente, su respiración se torna agitada, pero una gran sonrisa aparece en su boca.

-Parece que te gusta que te dominen -la muerde en el hombro igual que hizo ella hace unos momentos.

Kagome gime de placer, pero no deja de forcejear, trata de incorporarse, Sesshoumaru no se lo permite, mete las manos debajo de su vestido y se lo quita ágilmente, acto seguido empieza a masajear sus senos con ambas manos, ella aprovecha que la soltó para clavarle las uñas en la espalda, luego le desabrocha el pantalón. Entonces él retira el sostén y empieza a lamer uno de sus pezones. La joven se estremece, gime más fuerte y deja de forcejear, abandona su cuerpo por completo, arquea su espalda.

-Eso me agrada, sigue, sigue -acaricia con ambas manos la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y lo guía hacia el otro pezón.

-A las fieras salvajes no hay que darles descanso -dice Sesshoumaru, entonces mete sus manos bajo las nalgas de Kagome y le quita el bikini

Sesshoumaru, ya desnudo y habiendo desnudado a Kagome la carga y la sienta sobre él, insinuando su pene en la entrada de su vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo sus pezones.

-Ahora quiero que seas tú el que me domine, penétrame con fuerza -le susurra al oído.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme? -se muerde un labio mientras habla- Pero está bien, por una vez te puedo complacer.

Kagome se baja y se acuesta sobre el sofá abriendo las piernas, Sesshoumaru se sitúa sobre ella y la arremete sin consideración, ella gime muy fuerte. Él se acuclilla sin salirse de su interior y la atrae hacia sí jalándola de las piernas, se las extiende para que sus tobillos queden recargados en sus hombros y mientras empieza a moverse, asiéndola firmemente de las nalgas, empezando una frenética danza.

La joven empieza a gritar cada vez más fuerte, tensa los músculos de su vagina y pronto empieza a lubricar más intensamente, hasta que arquea la espalda y finalmente lanza un gran suspiro.

-¿Rico? -inquiere Sesshoumaru en el oído de Kagome mientras sigue penetrándola ahora más lentamente.

-Sí, pero quiero más -lo rodea con sus brazos, hunde su rostro en la larga cabellera argenta de él y muerde su lóbulo.

-Ya sabía eso -la besa furiosamente en los labios mientras presiona sus senos con su torso.

-Me gusta por atrás -pide anhelante.

Sesshoumaru entonces se sale y la voltea de un solo empujón para dejarla boca abajo, ella queda en cuatro puntos y así la penetra Sesshoumaru.

-Sé más salvaje, por favor -nuevamente le ruega.

Él la toma del cabello y al mismo tiempo le da unas cuantas nalgadas, Kagome gime complacida, ella empieza a moverse también y nuevamente su humedad cubre por completo el pene de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Terminaste? -le sujeta las piernas y las empuja para que ella quede acostada, entrelaza sus manos- Ahora toca hacerlo a mi manera -le vuelve a susurrar en el oído.

-Después de lo bien que me has hecho sentir te complazco con lo que quieras, tú sólo pídemelo -sonríe y repega su mejilla con la de él susurrando las palabras.

-Tú sólo relájate y quédate quieta, yo hago todo lo demás -empieza a deslizar suavemente una de sus manos desde su espalda, pasando por su cintura y llegando hasta sus nalgas, repetidamente, lentamente. La otra mano la pasa por abajo de su cuerpo y llega a su seno, lo masajea delicadamente-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien -le dice al sentir cómo Kagome empieza a abandonar su cuerpo, cómo ya no opone resistencia.

Luego empieza a moverse lentamente, saca por completo su pene y lo vuelve a introducir hasta dentro muy despacio, juega a hacer círculos cuando ya está dentro y luego vuelve a salir para empezar de nuevo. Después entrelaza una mano con la de ella y la otra la introduce por debajo del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su clítoris, el cual empieza a estimular al tiempo que empieza a penetrarla con un ritmo pausado pero constante. Kagome al sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru en su punto débil saca más las nalgas y nuevamente contrae los músculos de su vagina, mientras se moja en extremo. Sesshoumaru no deja de estimularla con su mano y de penetrarla suavemente, mientras la besa y le muerde el lóbulo.

-¿Rico? Ya te has tenido muchos, ahora me toca a mí -empieza a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, las piernas y las nalgas de Kagome tiemblan ante la embestida. Los dos gimen, ambos están bañados de sudor y así terminan. Luego Kagome se acomoda en el hombro de Sesshoumaru y posa su mano en su pecho, así se quedan dormidos.

***************************************************************************************************************************

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, en Los Pinos, todos los invitados se han retirado. Naraku manda a llamar a Abi a su despacho.

-¿Qué sucede? Estoy cansada, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme espero que lo hagas rápido, para poder irme a dormir -dice entrando de mala gana en la estancia.

-No te preocupes querida, podrás dormir para siempre -saca una pistola y le dispara en el pecho- Gracias por tus servicios, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente se anuncia a la prensa que la Primera Dama de Estado, Abi, ha sido hospitalizada en el Hospital Los Ángeles por un repentino malestar. Mientras, Naraku toma un vuelo a Quintana Roo, a las instalaciones especializadas de alta seguridad de la Secretaría de Marina.

Luego de unas horas de vuelo y un breve trayecto en auto, se reúne con el Secretario de Marina, a quien le pide un informe detallado de las detenciones relacionadas con el narcotráfico, éste le dice de la recién detenida Reina de la Heroína. Naraku le pide que lo lleve a donde ella está, ambos funcionarios se dirigen a la celda de alta seguridad. Naraku entra con su impecable traje negro, el Secretario de Marina luce su inmaculado traje blanco, con una espada al costado, en la cintura.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras a sacarme de este cuchitril -dice la mujer.

-Te sacaré de aquí enseguida, Tekkei -toma con un ágil movimiento la espada del Secretario de Marina y de un solo tajo decapita a la mujer conocida como la Reina de la Heroína.

El Secretario de Marina se queda perplejo, no atina a articular palabra, sólo mira el enorme flujo de sangre que mana del cuello decapitado.

-Fuiste de gran utilidad para crear el camino que me era menester, te agradezco por ello -alza la espada y el filo de ésta brilla con la tenue luz que se filtra por la elevada ventana de la celda.


	9. Disculpa

Esta no es una actualización, es un anuncio.

Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por el retraso en la actualización de la historia. Les debo una explicación y aquí esta: resulta que formo parte de un foro muy activo, en donde además soy parte de un Departamento de Críticos, algo así como los betareaders de aquí, el caso es que se me junto el trabajo ahí (una historia larga para criticar) y además, yo de valiente me animé a participar como juez en un concurso de oneshots, así que de momento tengo mucho que leer y poco tiempo para escribir. Además regresé a entrenar. Mi vida es un caos, pero no me he olvidado de la historia y de ustedes, mis amables lectoras, sé que están esperando el capítulo, prometo traer la actualización lo antes posible, pero no será antes de 15 días, pero tampoco pasará de 3 semanas, por la situación que les comento. Apelo a su comprensión. Nuevamente una disculpa y gracias por su interés en la historia.

¡Saludos!


	10. Comienza la carrera por la silla preside

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les traigo la actualización.

**YafatiShirel **Amiga, espero que te sea leve el periodo de exámenes. Bueno, yo anuncié el lemon para que nadie se traumara xD No fue tu impresión en esta ocasión el tierno fue Sesshoumaru :D Kagome es la salvaje que le gusta que la traten rudo, jijiji. Muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo para leer y además comentar!!!

**lov3Sesshumaru** ¡Qué tal! Qué chido que te sientas parte de la historia, me gusto saber que puedo envolverte de esa manera. La relación de Kagome y Sesshoumaru apenas está empezando, claro que está en medio de todo este caos político-policíaco, pero es justo cuando se verá qué tan compatibles o qué tan opuestos son. ¡Gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó la historia!

**AllySan** ¡Hola! Jejeje, es que ya era hora de que finalmente se desatara algo entre esos dos :D Naraku es de los personajes que más me gustan del anime, adoro su maldad, así que no me cuesta mucho que digamos mantenerle su misma personalidad fría, caculadora y despiadada que tiene. En este capítulo se disiparán tus dudas o se ampliarán xD No, aquí verás cómo se libran los dos de ese peligro que representa el narcotráfico en el país. Muchísimas gracias por seguir siempre la historia amiga!!!

**Angie1791 **Ay, ¿fue muy repentino? Lo siento, según yo lo que quería mostrar era que los dos se habían gustado desde el inicio, pero por su carácter ninguno lo había externado, así que sólo havía falta una chispa para encender el fuego entre los dos xD Pero bueno, luego lo aclararé con más detalle en la historia. Naraku es un déspota!! Pero ya verás cómo se las ingenian para tenerlo a raya. Gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Capítulo 9. Comienza la carrera por la silla presidencial.**

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru y Kagome llegan juntos a las oficinas de la Secretería de Seguridad Pública. Desde antes de llegar al estacionamiento, Sesshoumaru se percata de una gran aglomeración de periodistas que están esperando su arribo, así que le da la vuelta al edificio y entran por la puerta de emergencias.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Kagome se queda con la boca abierta por la maniobra que acaba de hacer Sesshoumaru.

-Espero que pronto aprendas a detectarlos tú también, eso te puede salvar de una situación embarazosa. Hay que averiguar qué es lo saben antes de que nos interroguen, no nos pueden pillar con la guardia baja -dice mientras va bajando del auto, pero una mujer al verlo pega inmediatamente la carrera, Sesshoumaru reacciona enseguida y toma a Kagome de la mano y corren para llegar al elevador, afortunadamente lo hacen antes de que llegue la periodista.

-Con noches como la de ayer y mañanas como ésta, puedo olvidarme de hacer ejercicio -Kagome tiene apoyada su mano en la puerta del ascensor y respira rápidamente.

Ambos lleguan rápidamente a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, quien le da instrucciones a Rin para que no deje entrar a nadie por nada del mundo. La joven responde con una sonrisa mientras cierra el puño, es seguro que nadie entrará sin que ella lo permita. Kagome se comunica con su oficina y pide exactamente lo mismo. Las órdenes respectivas para cerrar el acceso al edificio entero están listas, pero uno que otro reportero siempre logra colarse, por ello es que las precauciones se extreman primero en las oficinas.

-Itzumo -Kagome está hablando con él por el celular- necesito que averigües inmediatamente cuál es la mega noticia que tienen esta bola de pirañas para estar tras Sessh... del Señor Secretario de esa manera.

-Jefa, sólo necesitaba pedirlo, indagar, deducir y elucubrar son lo mío, ya lo sabe -empieza a hablar Izumo recargándose a sus anchas en su silla y subiendo los pies a su escritorio.

-Izumo, siéntate bien, no le des mal ejemplo a la bola de zánganos -del otro lado de la línea Izumo abre los ojos y de inmediato baja los pies.

-Jefa, admiro ésta junto con sus otras grandes virtudes, conocer los hábitos de sus subordinados -sonríe.

-Sabes que aprecio mucho tu capacidad de deducción y que dependo mucho de ella -empieza a hablar como si estuviera recitando un declamación en la escuela primaria para luego cambiar el tono- el caso es que en estos momentos me urge que me digas lo que sabes -enfatiza la frase me urge.

-Usted siempre tiene prisa, tómese las cosas con calma, así no se estresará tanto y vivirá más -empieza a decir.

-¡Izumo! -grita Kagome, un tache al estilo anime aparece en su frente.

-¡Ay, qué genio! -brinca en su silla al escuchar el grito de su jefa- Muy bien, preste atención, ese enjambre de periodistas llegaron aquí desde antes de las nueve de la mañana, con la intención de interceptar al Secretario de Seguridad Pública.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -grita de nuevo.

-Todavía no termino y deje de gritarme o me quedaré sordo. Ahora, lo que quieren saber es por qué ordenó que se llevara a cabo un operativo antidrogas si de antemano se iba a optar por la violencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no sabes de dónde sacaron ellos esa información?

-Ya sabe que no descubren nunca sus fuentes, pero yo creo que alguien de nosotros, alguien de aquí dentro debe haberles dado el pitazo. No encuentro otra explicación.

-¡Eso es imposible! Cuando llegué a hacerme cargo del Departamento lo primero que hice fue limpiar las lacras y quedarme sólo con gente de confianza. ¿Con quién me pude haber equivocado para que nos traicionara en estos momentos cruciales? -Kagome golpea el escritorio.

-Yo no dije que fuera alguien de nuestro Departamento en específico, sino alguien dentro de Seguridad Pública. Puede ser gente del señor Sesshoumaru o gente de Sango, la jefa de antinarcóticos, con quien estuvo usted trabajando en ese caso. No sé, hay tantas variables que no las puedo controlar. Por eso no me gusta colaborar con muchas personas a la vez. Lo que sí le puedo decir es que tuvieron acceso a su información, porque nosotros nunca tuvimos archivos completos, sólo obedecíamos órdenes de usted, Sango y el señor Sesshoumaru, recuerde que así le recomendé que dispusieran, justamente para evitar que se filtrara información.

Cuando Izumo le dijo que fue alguien que tuvo acceso a su información, de inmediato un hombre le cruzó por la mente a Kagome, recordó la nota que le dejara sobre su laptop, justo cuando apenas Sesshoumaru acaba de cambiarse a esas oficinas: "Como un favor especial, pasé toda la información confidencial que tenías a tu nueva computadora, ya puedes llevarte tu portátil a casa. Por cierto, no deberías ser tan confiada, tu información está al alcance de cualquiera. Cuando quieras le pongo candados. ¿Sabes? No imaginé que tus distracciones fueran de ese estilo. Un beso."

En eso, entra Rin haciendo un gran alboroto.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin? No entres de esa manera que me asustaste -le reclama enojada.

-Lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero un par de reporteros alcanzaron al amo Sesshoumaru cuando iba saliendo del baño. Yo no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho -todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Kagome sale a toda prisa, dejando botado el celular, para alcanzar a interrumpir lo que pudiera estar diciéndoles Sesshoumaru.

-¿Es cierto que uno de los agentes de la SSP estaba encubierto y que fue él quien inició el fuego contra los narcotraficantes? -Kagome alcanza a escuchar la pregunta que le hace uno de los reporteros, quien lleva grabadora en mano y una pequeña video cámara.

Sesshoumaru se queda mudo por unos instantes, no esperaba que los reporteros tuvieran información tan precisa y que fueran a preguntarle directamente sobre el caso. El otro reportero de inmediato hace una llamada al ver la reacción del Secretario.

-Lucy, anuncia esta grande para las noticias de la tarde, el Secretario de SSP enmudece al ser cuestionado sobre el operativo en la Central de Abastos, hasta se me ocurrió un nombre, lo llamaremos "azotó la res."

-Señores reporteros, con todo respeto no pueden interrogar al Secretario, yo responderé a todas sus preguntas relacionadas con ese caso, puesto que yo estuve a cargo del operativo -Kagome interrumpe justo a tiempo, ambos reporteros voltean a verla, pero siguen inquiriendo al Secretario.

-Aunque usted halla estado a cargo, el responsable es el Secretario, puesto que él está cargo de la Seguridad en el País -dice uno de los reporteros.

-Así es, pero llevábamos meses trabajando en ese caso de narcotráfico y surgió un caso que demandaba la atención del señor Secretario en Chiapas, que después resultó estar relacionado con el operativo en la Central de Abastos. Si gustan, puedo darles una conferencia de prensa, donde revelaré todos los detalles al respecto -sonríe al ver la expresión de los reporteros al verse frente a una exclusiva.

-¿A qué hora nos la daría? -pregunta uno de los reporteros.

-Dénme media hora y estaré con ustedes, caballeros.

Los reporteros acceden y Sesshoumaru y Kagome se van directo a su oficina para planear lo que la jefa de Homicidios dirá. El Secretario le pide a Rin que le llame a Sango, quien llega de inmediato.

-Esto está totalmente fuera de control, ¿quién demonios pudo haberles dicho que desde el inicio estaba planeado el enfrentamiento con los narcos? -Sesshoumaru golpea con el puño el escritorio.

-Alguno de los agentes de la AFI podría haber sido -empieza a decir Sango, pero Kagome la interrumpe.

-No, no fueron los agentes de la AFI, ellos no tenían manera de saberlo, tampoco la policía, ni nuestra propia gente. Esto sólo había quedado entre nosotros tres, nadie más sabía. Pero yo tenía una reserva de documentos en la computadora para encubrir el caso, por si las dudas, por si llegaba a saberse -la joven está cruzada de brazos mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

-Entonces fue alguien que tuvo acceso a tu portátil, pero si nunca lo sueltas. Además es de tu uso personal, no comparte el sistema con la red de la SSP -dice Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es, pero antes de eso, como no teníamos ni una mugrosa computadora en las oficinas, usábamos el mío. El jefe de Sistemas pasó amablemente la información de mi laptop a la computadora de la oficina -deja de ver por la ventana y voltea mirarlos a ambos.

-Ese entrometido -Sango aprieta los puños.

Kagome saca su celular.

-¿Izumo? Vuelvo a requerir de tu maravillosa habilidad para recabar información -dice en un tono muy solemne, Sesshoumaru y Sango la miran de arriba abajo e intercambian miradas entre ellos.

-Claro jefa, usted ordene, yo obedezco, para eso estoy aquí -responde del otro lado de la línea con una gran sonrisa.

-Necesito que investigues todo acerca de Bankotsu -dibuja unos círculos imaginarios con el dedo índice en el aire.

-Por supuesto, ¿quiere que le diga lo que sé en estos momentos o quiere que finjamos que apenas lo voy a investigar y me marca de nuevo en otros 15 minutos? -Izumo sostiene un folder color amarillo entre sus dedos.

-Izumo, házme el favor de iluminarme, ¿cómo es que supiste quién tuvo acceso a mi información? -Kagome hace una reverencia pronunciada, nuevamente Sango y Sesshoumaru la miran como bicho raro.

-Bueno, luego de que me dejara botado en la línea, de inmediato recordé que el jefe de Sistemas había venido a instalarnos tanto el equipo como el sistema, pero a regañadientes, sólo por órdenes del Secretario. Seguro estaba celoso de que la distinguiera el Secretario con tanta atención. Lo primero que hice fue buscar algún software sospechoso, algún spy en las máquinas y ¡eureka! de inmediato salió. Claro, para alguien normal no hubiera sido tan evidente, pero alguien que es un genio en el hackeo como yo, esto es cosa de niños. Más interesante todavía, este cochino programa nos ha tenido monitoreados todo el tiempo,envía nuestras acciones cada dos horas a un ordenador obviamente inexistente, pero que yo logré tirar y saber de dónde venía, y por supuesto, está aquí a unos pisos, en el Departamento de Sistemas. ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

-Izumo, tú, ¡pedazo de idiota! -grita a todo pulmón- ¿Cómo demonios es que no te diste cuenta desde el inicio que ese desgraciado había instaldo un spy en nuestros equipos? Sí, genio, ¡cómo no! En cuanto termine todo este desmadre que se armó por tu culpa me las vas a... -la joven ya no puede seguir gritando, Sesshoumaru le arrebata el celular y cuelga la llamada de inmediato.

-¿Estás loca? -le dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de gritar, ya sabemos quién tuvo acceso a tu información, ahora lo que tenemos que solucionar es lo que haremos para callarles la boca a los periodistas -Sesshoumaru la sienta a la fuerza en la silla.

Kagome por toda respuesta le arrebata su celular y vuelve a marcar.

-Izumo -antes de que empiece a hablar, del otro lado de la línea el joven la interrumpe.

-Jefa, con todo respeto, más le vale que deje de gritarme -con una voz grave.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, ahora dime, ¿con quién tiene relación ese estúpido de Bankotsu?

-Bankotsu estudió en la Benemérita de Puebla, así como lo oye. ¡Ah! Antes de que me cuelgue o que empiece a gritar como loca, le digo cuál es la última noticia en la tv, la Reina de la Heroína fue capturada y mientras dormía en su celda de alta seguridad, fue decapitada salvajemente. No se muestran imágenes. Me voy -corta de inmediato la comunicación.

La joven les reproduce lo que acaba de informarle su subordinado.

-Ahora todo cobra sentido. Renkotsu y Bankotsu están en el mismo bando, si a eso le sumamos que prácticamente éramos tres quienes sabíamos la identidad de la Reina de la Heroína y que ésta ha sido decapitada, apenas después de hablar con él...

-Abi seguramente tuvo la misma suerte que su madre, sólo que todavía no lo saca a la luz pública. No, de hecho no lo puede hacer. Si el público ve en tv las imágenes de Tekkei y las de Abi juntas la verdad será evidente -Kagome habla primero pausadamente para luego hablar con gran prisa, Sango sólo los observa pero tiene cara de entender poco.

-Claro, por eso la decapitó, para que no mostraran esas imágenes en la tv. Pero, su juego termina aquí -Sesshoumaru de inmediato toma el teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Sango le pregunta mientras tanto a Kagome.

-La Reina de la Heroína es la madre de Abi -al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, Sango abre desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Naraku, ya descubrimos todo tu teatrito, más te vale que le calles la boca a la prensa o nosotros sacamos a relucir lo tuyo -le suelta en un tono de superioridad.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué tan molesto? No sé de qué me habla -Naraku emplea su tono más cortés.

-No te queda hacerte el tonto, Naraku. Sabemos que Tekkei es la madre de Abi, además que usaste Puebla como bodega y puente para transportar droga. Y por supuesto, que Bankotsu es parte de tu equipo de los 7, gracias a él es que siempre supiste todos nuestros movimientos -Sesshoumaru se recarga en el respaldo de su silla y alza el rostro con altivez.

-Vaya, sí que lo estuvieron pensando, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué harás si me niego a cerrarle la boca a la prensa? -Naraku adopta su pose de estar en la cima del poder.

-¿Yo? Nada, por supuesto, pero la jefa de Homicidios tendría que investigar cómo es que la Reina de la Heroína fue decapitada cuando estaba resguardada en una celda de alta seguridad, tú sabes su adicción al trabajo. Seguramente no descansaría hasta dar con el asesino, sin contar que de momento tu señora esposa está desaparecida -esboza una sonrisa y mueve sus dedos como si se trataran de garras que estuviera alistando.

-¡No te ateverías! -grita Naraku

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Tú caerías conmigo! Yo te puse dónde estás, nos unimos hace tiempo, ¿ya se te olvidó? Si se sabe que yo... también se sabría lo tuyo -la voz de Naraku era una mezcla de rabia e impotencia- ¿acaso no te importa?

-Por eso te digo que le calles la boca a la prensa, no pienso dar a conocer todos los detalles de la detención y desmantelación de la red de narcotráfico. Con que se sepa que la cabeza cayó es más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

-Maldito, ¿cuáles son los nombres de los reporteros? -la voz de Naraku se escucha como si saliera de entre los dientes.

Sesshoumaru le pide a Kagome los nombres de los reporteros que los están esperando, ella se los anota, el Secretario los lee.

-Me alegra que entendieras. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, el próximo mes dimitiré del cargo para postularme como candidato a la presidencia, cuento contigo, Naraku -corta la llamada.

-Parece que no necesitaban de mí, después de todo -dice Sango y se dispone a salir de la oficina.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunta titubeante- Sango, a pesar de la expresión de tu rostro, no pareces muy sorprendida de que Naraku estuviera relacionado directamente con Tekkei -la joven está pálida.

-Bueno -empieza a decir con una risita nerviosa, una gotita al estilo anime aparece en su frente- siendo la prometida de Miroku, tendría que estar ciega para no haberme dado cuenta de que Puebla era algo así como la "zona libre." Por otra parte, él dijo que estaba bien que trabajara con ustedes, que no nos afectaría, sino al contrario y veo que tuvo la razón. Sesshoumaru, cuenta con nosotros para que apoyemos tu candidatura, Kagome, felicidades -hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de la oficina.

-Es que, ¿sólo soy yo la que no sabía nada? -continúa titubeando, su tez está todavía más pálida- Tú parecías hablar con Naraku como si tuvieras una especie de vínculo con él -sus manos tiemblan.

-Veo que al fin comprendes lo que significa trabajar conmigo -se levanta de su silla y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Kagome- cuando te preguntaba contestabas con una gran confianza en ti misma y con una mezcla de ingenuidad encantadoras. Has entrado al círculo de poder y ya te diste cuenta quién maneja buena parte de la política del país. No hay boleto de regreso, Kagome. Ahora estás conmigo en esto, reházte a ti misma pronto, porque tienes que dar una conferencia de prensa sobre cómo descubrimos y desmantelamos esa red de narcotráfico -la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo, sólo necesito unos minutos a solas, por favor -dice con la voz cortada.

-Tienes cinco minutos exactamente, si no sales, entraré por ti estés como estés -le dice mientras cruza el umbral.

Kagome suelta inmediatamente el llanto, su cuerpo empieza a temblar levemente para luego estremecerse por completo, pareciera que fuera a convulsionarse. Se levanta y corre a vomitar en el cesto de basura.

-¡Soy una estúpida! -grita y se golpea la cabeza contra el escritorio- Debí suponerlo desde el inicio -piensa mientras las lágrimas corren a raudales de sus ojos- es que, era lógico. ¿Cómo pude mentirme a mí misma todo este tiempo? El propio Sesshoumaru me preguntó alguna vez que qué me hacía pensar que no tuviera las mismas ansias de poder que los demás, con una pregunta así debí suponer que estaría metido en la misma cloaca que todos. Y yo, ahora estoy obligada a corromperme, a ensuciarme y meterme en esa piscina de lodo. Tendré que mentirle a todo el país, tendré que encubrir a Naraku, tapar sus crímenes y de esa manera, convertirme en su cómplice. Más aún, ahora empieza la historia de Sesshoumaru, tengo que apoyarlo y... quién sabe cuántas atrocidades vaya a cometer para llegar al poder. ¡Baka! Baka Kagome, ¿cómo es que fui a meterme en la política si rehusé durante tantos años inmiscuirme?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Cuando Sesshoumaru entra un fuerte hedor le hace esbozar una mueca de disgusto, voltea a ver el cesto de basura, encuentra todo sucio.

-Lávate la cara -la jala del brazo y de un sólo movimiento la levanta de la silla, sale con ella de la oficina- Rin, acompáñala a lavarse y a maquillarse, manda a alguien de limpieza a mi oficina. Tienes cinco minutos para arreglar a esta mujer -le entrega a Kagome del brazo.

-Sí amo, como usted ordene -responde con una reverencia, la conduce gentilmente al baño, en el camino se encuentra con una encargada de limpieza y le pide que aseé la oficina del señor Secretario.

-¿Por qué le llamas amo? ¿Tanto lo respetas? -tuerce un poco la boca, emulando una sonrisa- No lo harías si supieras cómo es en realidad -le dice Kagome mientras se deja lavar dócilmente el rostro frente al espejo.

-¿Se refiere al narcotráfico y a los asesinatos? -responde Rin con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera hablando de minucias, mientras le seca el rostro con toallas de papel, Kagome abre desmesuradamente los ojos- Eso es algo inevitable cuando se tiene el estatus que él posee. Pero, ¿sabe una cosa, señorita Higurashi? Más importante que eso, que las cosas que se tienen que hacer para poder sobrevivir en la esfera del poder, es lo que se tiene dentro y que se mantiene lo mejor que se pueda, ¿me explico?

-No Rin, no le entiendo absolutamente nada -se deja poner la base del maquillaje sin pestañear.

-Hace años, el señor Sesshoumaru fue víctima de un atentado, su propio hermano fue el perpetrador, nunca supe bien los detalles, pero yo lo encontré moribundo en una callejuela perdida, típica de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Quizá usted no lo comprenda, parece que tuvo la fortuna de ser criada por una familia en una casa con amor, su rostro no me dice que haya padecido hambre o desprecio. Pero en esas callejuelas, en las madrugadas sólo se pueden encontrar vagabundos, ladrones, asesinos, violadores, en fin, pura gente de la cual, una niña de la calle debe cuidarse si no quiere terminar más lastimada todavía. Con sólo echarle un vistazo se podía saber que ese hombre no era como ellos. Se veía que lo habían ido a botar ahí para que se muriera. Estaba todo lleno de sangre, maltrecho, el rostro molido a golpes, era poco probable que sobreviviera a la noche. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente todavía estaba ahí, respiraba débilmente, pero lo hacía. A la niña le dio lástima, pensó que ese hombre debía tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para haber sobrevivido a pesar de sus heridas, así que se acercó a darle un poco de agua. El hombre se incorporó con un cuchillo en la mano, seguramente lo habían visitado antes para ver qué le podían robar, pero la pequeña no se inmutó y le dejó el agua. A la tarde se asomó a ver cómo seguía y parecía haberse repuesto algo, así que le dejó un poco de pan; también, como pudo, limpió sus heridas y le hizo vendajes, para que no se desangrara. El hombre se repone, pero los ladrones vieron cuando la niña lo cuidaba, supusieron que algo había recibido a cambio de ayudarlo y querían quitárselo, la golpearon, la torturaron y la dejaron tirada. Entonces el hombre, quien ya se iba, la escuchó gritar; ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban había ido hacia donde él estaba. La recogió y la llevó a vivir con él. A lo mejor no le parece la gran cosa, pero lo más seguro es que esa niña hubiera muerto desde hace años si ese hombre no la hubiera adoptado -Rin termina de darle el último toque al maquillaje de Kagome.

-Gracias, Rin -dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-De nada, sólo hago lo que el señor Sesshoumaru me ordenó. Vea que linda quedó -le señala su propio reflejo en el espejo.

-Te estoy dando las gracias no sólo por lavarme y maquillarme, sino por hacerme ver que no me equivoqué del todo al elegir a ese hombre. Gracias -la joven sale impecable del baño, con el semblante duro y caminando con la cabeza en alto.

Poco después da la conferencia de prensa a todos los reporteros que estaban a las afueras del edificio de Seguridad Pública. A los dos reporteros a quienes les había prometido una exclusiva, les da detalles después de la conferencia. Nadie de la prensa le cuestiona acerca del agente encubierto que inició el fuego contra la misma policía.

Nunca se hizo pública la identidad de la reina de la heroína. Poco tiempo después se dice que Abi, la esposa de Naraku murió a causa de una enfermedad crónica-degenerativa, en el conocido Hospital de la zona sur.

Un mes después, Sesshoumaru presenta su renuncia al cargo de Secretario de Seguridad Pública y anuncia su intención de candidatearse a la presidencia de la República. El caso de la Reina de la Heroína causa un gran revuelo, el cual aprovecha Kagome para sacar una campaña de comerciales de tv ensalzando los buenos resultados que se obtienen al colaborar todas las dependencias de seguridad entre sí.

Finalmente llega el tiempo de las precampañas, cada precandidato hará un despliegue de sus mejores habilidades para convencer a los de su propio partido para que lo elijan a él como su candidato. Sesshoumaru se enfrenta a otros dos aspirantes por la candidatura a la presidencia. La carrera por la silla presidencial ha comenzado.

_Bueno, creo que me quedó un poco cortito, pero ya no las quería hacer esperar más, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. ¡Saludos!_


	11. ¿Conveniencia? ¡Aparece el eterno rival!

¡Hola! Bueno, creo que no podré actualizar con la frecuencia que antes lo hacía, pero confíen en que no dejaré abandonada la historia.

**Angie1791** Es absolutamente cierto lo que dices, la política es más que retorcida y Kagome se metió hasta las chanclas en ella xD Le esperan pruebas duras al lado de Sesshoumaru, pero esperemos a ver cómo las resuelve, dudo que se quede cruzada de brazos :D ¿Eres de venezuela? ¡Qué chido! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!

**YafatiShirel** ¡Qué tal! Gomen, gomen, es que de repente se me juntan las cosas. Me alegra que hayas salido del período de exámenes, ya lo demás es menos estresante, no digo que menos difícil, pero al menos puedes hacerlo con más calma, creo. Kagome es muy ingenua, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse así al descubrir la verdad de la situación en la que se había metido, pero ya verás que no se dejará abatir por esto ^_-!! Ahh y te entiendo bien con los sentimientos hacia Sesshoumaru, ese asesino youkai despiadado es tan sexy, ejem, ejem. Digo, muchas gracias por tu ánimos amiga!!!!

**AllySan** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar :D Pues esas fueron las ondas locas a las que se metió Kagome por andar de entusiasta xD Más bien lo que pasó es que es muy ingenua y creyó que la cosa era más sencilla -_- Y Sango... pues tenía que ser la pareja de Miroku, jejeje, no te diré mucho al respecto, dejaré que descubras más en la historia. Ay, pobre Bankotsu! Está bien que es un desgraciado, pero es tan guay xD bueno, me dejo de bobadas xD Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!

**Silvemy89** ¡Qué gusto saludarte! No, Sesshoumaru no es malo, sólo es un político hecho y derecho xD Por eso se comporta así, al menos en ese aspecto quise que conservara su fría personalidad, pues en el anime no se tienta el corazón cuando se trata de asesinar a un enemigo. Muchas gracias por entenderme y por tenerme paciencia. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!!!

Bueno, me disculpo por que parece que me están quedando más cortos los capítulos, pero es que no quisiera hacerlas esperar mucho. Trataré de mantener las actualizaciones al menos una vez por semana. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus amables comentarios, me llenan de ánimos para continuar. Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 10. ¿Conveniencia? ¡Aparece el eterno rival!**

Kagome mantiene su puesto como Jefa del Departamento de Homicidios un tiempo más, a pesar de haber sostenido una discusión al respecto con Sesshoumaru, quien le decía que tenía obligación de estar a su lado, y que no necesariamente tenía que renunciar a su puesto, simplemente podría delegar responsabilidades; pero ella se mantiene firme y consigue seguir ocupada en sus labores cotidianas, al menos hasta las campañas oficiales.

-¿No se te hace raro que la jefa siga aquí? Las precampañas ya están en marcha y el señor Sesshoumaru tiene a un rival bastante fuerte -comenta por lo bajo Izumo a Nobunaga.

-Sí, yo pensé que la jefa le daría todo su apoyo. Tú sabes, desde aquella vez en que el Secretario vino y se enteró de su -tose- affair, quién sabe cómo le hizo para que ya no lo viera -con una sonrisita se relame los labios.

-¡Par de sinvergüenzas! -Kaede les da un coscorrón a ambos, les saca un chipote- Es obvio lo que sucedió, finalmente la señorita Kagome se dio cuenta de la clase de tipo que es Sesshoumaru, no me extraña nada que prefiera abstraerse en su trabajo en lugar de seguir apoyándolo.

-¿Pero por qué nos pegaste? -chillan al unísono, mientras se soban los chichones.

La escena es interrumpida por Kagome, quien llama a los tres a su oficina, irán a campo a investigar lo que parece un asesino serial.

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente, las precampañas llegan a su fin y es hora de que la lucha interna en los partidos culmine con el anuncio oficial de sus candidatos tanto a gobernadores; diputados locales, federales; senadores locales, federales y, por supuesto, sus candidatos a la presidencia. Sesshoumaru vence sin dificultad a su rival por la candidatura en el partido, gracias a Naraku.

Esa noche, cuando se anuncia al ganador, Kagome está al lado de Sesshoumaru, lo toma de la mano mientras esperan que lo declaren ganador.

-Nuestro candidato para presidente de la República es Sesshoumaru Taisho, electo por mayoría interna -dice Naraku por el micrófono y le pide que suba al estrado.

Kagome salta como niña pequeña y lo besa efusivamente, Sesshoumaru recibe el abrazo y el beso abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, pero rápidamente reacciona, cuando nota que todas las miradas están puestas en ellos; la toma por la cintura, cierra los ojos y la besa de igual manera. Luego la toma de la mano y suben ambos al estrado. Sesshoumaru da su discurso.

Después de la celebración, ambos intercambian impresiones en el penthouse de Sesshoumaru.

-Realmente me soprendiste durante la ceremonia, si no estuviéramos en el medio, hubieras logrado engañar a cualquiera con esa reacción -se quita el saco y lo avienta en uno de los sofás, luego se afloja la corbata y se deja caer pesadamente.

-Pero me alegré de verdad, aunque ya supiéramos que ibas a ser el "elegido" me dio mucha emoción escuchar tu nombre, que dijeran que eras electo por mayoría y todo eso -mira hacia el suelo esquivando la mirada escrutadora de Sesshomuaru, se quita los zapatos de tacón alto.

-No pensé que fueras capaz de emocionarte de esa manera -la sigue mirando fijamente, pero ella mantiene la vista en el piso.

-Mira, ahora que eres oficialmente el candidato a la presidencia por tu partido, la campaña de verdad ya comenzó. Yo creo que tienes muchas ventajas con respecto a tus contrincantes, puedes ganarles con un brazo en la cintura si diseñamos una buena campaña -iba a seguir hablando pero Sesshoumaru la interrumpe.

-No es menester gastar tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en ello. Voy a ganarles aunque no tenga una campaña tan brillante como la que imaginas, ¿sabes a qué me refiero verdad? Naraku está obligado a apoyarme, la red que creó ahora me la tiene que dejar a mí le guste o no. Por supuesto que yo voy a tejer la propia, pero lo esencial ya está -pone las manos en la nuca y mira hacia el techo, fijando su vista en la lámpara, que está apagada; a ambos les gusta charlar a oscuras.

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero que vuelvas a emplear ese tono conmigo -lo mira fijamente a los ojos, tensa los músculos del rostro- desde aquella ocasión me quedó claro y ya no quiero que volvamos a tocar el tema. Pero considero que lo mejor para un gobernante es ganarse la simpatía de su pueblo, de esa manera podrás gobernar sin conflictos. Y no es una ocurrencia mía ni una iluminación divina, es simplemente cuestión de revisar la historia para ver quiénes han logrado los mejores resultados. Si logras ganarte el cariño de los mexicanos, no sólo ganarás las elecciones limpiamente, sino que habrás ganado lo que los últimos presidentes no han podido: un terreno limpio para poder gobernar con el pueblo de tu lado.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito, pero nada práctico -suspira.

-Puede parecer así, pero sólo es la facha. En efecto, al inicio, lograr ganarte la simpatía del pueblo, ganar su voto limpiamente puede parecer una tarea bastante complicada y difícil, pero piensa en lo que ganarías _a posteriori_. Si un presidente es avalado por su pueblo, cuando lances iniciativas de ley la gente estará de tu lado, cuando decidas adoptar una política referente al comercio, la economía o el rubro que gustes, tu gente te apoyará. Que tengas asegurada la presidencia no quiere decir que tengas ganada la mayoría en el Congreso; pero incluso si la tuvieras, por lo mismo, el partido puede ponerte muchas trabas y candados -Kagome ya está hablándole muy cerca, sus piernas chocan.

-Entiendo, preveés la oposición antes de que se convierta en obstáculo para cualquier iniciativa que quiera tomar. Me gusta la idea -pasa la mano por su cabello y la besa- ahora, dime qué es lo que tienes en mente.

-Vamos a aprovecharnos al 100% de tu imagen. He contactado con una psicóloga gringa, especialista en el marketing político, me gustaría que te entrevistaras con ella mañana mismo -se sienta encima de él, lo abraza y lo besa.

-Quieres armar una campaña al estilo gringo ¿eh? Nada mal, no sólo estudias la historia de nuestro país, sino que analizas lo que ha funcionado en otros -recorre ansioso su espalda, le saca la blusa.

-Sólo quiero que tengas el mejor escenario posible para ejercer tu cargo sin las presiones o los compromisos que otros presidentes han tenido -le quita la corbata mientras habla y también le quita la camisa, lo besa.

-¡Ah! Vaya, sacaste a relucir el cobre -le sostiene la cara con ambas manos, impidiéndole continuar, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- ya decía yo que no podías estar excenta de ambiciones.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que las tenga? -sonríe.

-Nada, lo raro sería que no las tuvieras. Y ya que estamos en esto, dices que quieres aprovecharte al 100% de mi imagen, ¿verdad? Pues la próxima semana nos casamos.

-¿Qué? -grita apartándolo de sí y retrocediendo, Sesshoumaru tiene que sostenerla de la cintura o hubiera caído.

-Cállate, no seas escandalosa, me lastimas los oídos -le da una nalgada fuerte.

-Oye, espera. No puedes ordenarme algo así y menos tan repentinamente -manotea y mueve la cabeza sin sentido.

-¿Prefieres entonces que me case con Kagura? -se la quita de encima agarrándola de las caderas y se levanta, quedando frente a ella.

-¿Perdón? -tensa la espalda y sus ojos se fijan en él, también se levanta. Ambos están frente a frente con el torso desnudo, Kagome sólo trae el sostén puesto.

-Tú misma reconoces la importancia de la imagen de aquél que se convertirá en el Jefe del Ejecutivo Federal. No pienso hacer lo mismo que el predecesor de Naraku, que llegó sin pareja al poder y tuvo que construirse una familia. Si tú no quieres hacerlo, Kagura lo hará sin rechistar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no vayas a convertirte en la primera dama no te exime de seguir trabajando conmigo -le dice todo sin parpadear, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto.

-Eres... entiendo bien esta situación, en la que nos conocimos, comprendo también la necesidad de la imagen de la familia, pero al menos podrías habermelo pedido de una manera algo romántica, en lugar de ordenármelo -el color se sube a sus mejillas, siente caliente toda la cara y no logra sostenerle la mirada, sin querer mira hacia un lado.

-Esta es mi manera de ser te agrade o tengo otra. Yo me caso la próxima semana -él no aparta su mirada de Kagome, quien, con la cara toda roja voltea a mirarlo lentamente.

-Nos casamos la próxima semana -replica enseguida, luego suspira profundamente- Insisto, siquiera me hubieras dado un anillo o algo -se abraza a Sesshoumaru, quien continúa inmutable.

-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir -la aparta de sí, se encamina a la recámara-. En la bolsa interna de mi saco hay una caja, tómala -dice antes de dejar la estancia.

Kagome sonríe al ver el contenido, una fina sortija de oro con un discreto diamante. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Se lo pone enseguida y va corriendo al dormitorio, donde Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra recostado bajo las sábanas.

-¿Por qué te haces el duro? -llega brincando a la cama y se le echa encima.

-¿Qué yo me hago el duro? Mira quién lo dice, la que pega de gritos cuando le digo que vamos a casarnos -está volteado y habla sin darle la cara.

-Pero cómo no querías que gritara si en lugar de ser lindo y tierno conmigo me lo sueltas más como una orden que como otra cosa. ¡Ya voltéate! -lo abraza y trata de que se gire.

-Estás loca, déjame dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado. Más te vale haber dejado todo arreglado en tu Departamento, porque a partir de ahora tienes prohibido aparecerte por la oficina de Homicidios. Estamos en campaña -se tapa más con las sábanas, no voltea.

Kagome ya no dice nada, se duerme abrazando la espalda ancha y musculosa de Sesshoumaru.

Los días siguientes Sesshoumaru tiene una agenda muy apretada, ya que inicia una gira por la República. La boda se celebrará en Chiapas, en medio de la gira de Sesshoumaru. Se casarán en Chiapa de Corso, en una pequeña embarcación que cruzará el cañón del sumidero. Mientras tanto, se han reunido a diario con la psicóloga y su equipo de trabajo. Han aprendido posturas, gestos, actitudes, señas y todo tipo de lenguaje corporal para que su discurso se vea lo más convincente posible. Les enseña cuáles son los gestos más comunes al mentir, los cuales deben evitar a toda costa. Les diseña también un atuendo e imagen para que las pesonas promedio simpaticen con ellos. Incluso les ha dicho el tipo de caricias y gestos que deben hacerse entre ellos cuando estén en público, para que las personas sientan que hay cariño entre ellos.

-Pero eso no es necesario -respinga Kagome cuando la psicóloga le dice a Sesshoumaru que debe acariciarle el cabello como un enamorado.

-Claro que lo es. Las parejas maduras no muestran su afecto como los adolescentes, para la pareja candidata a la presidencia, un roce del cabello es un símbolo de unión y respeto mutuo, deben evitar besos como éste -les pone la grabación donde anuncian que Sesshoumaru es el candidato a la presidencia electo por su partido.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? -se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia la pared.

-¡Qué parecen adolescentes! Ese tipo de emociones no está bien que las muestren, al menos no en público. Queremos despertar la confianza y el respeto de los ciudadanos hacia los que se convertirán en sus futuros gobernantes. ¿Pero quién confiaría en dos personas que son incapaces de controlar sus pasiones en público?

-Está bien -Sesshoumaru responde serio, acaricia suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible el cabello de Kagome.

-¡Perfecto! Justamente a eso me refería. Un contacto ligero que sin ser indiferente es una muestra de cariño -aplaude.

Kagome ya no dice nada, mira fijamente hacia un punto en la pared. Sigue las indicaciones sin volver a protestar. En la noche asisten a un mitín en la plaza central del pueblo. En la noche, se reúnen para intercambiar opiniones, como siempre, pues se hospedan en habitaciones separadas. Se sientan en un cómodo sofá.

-¿Qué tienes? Desde la tarde estás como ausente -Sesshoumaru se desabrocha la guayabera y se quita los zapatos.

-Nada. ¿Qué tal la afluencia de personas en la plaza? Yo creo que hemos sobrepasado nuestras propias expectativas -con una mueca que pretende ser sonrisa.

-No estamos hablando de eso, lo cual es consecuencia lógica del trabajo que hemos estado realizando. Yo no sé cuál es tu problema, si la psicóloga está diseñando la campaña junto con su equipo de trabajo y está dando resultados, ¿qué demonios es lo que te incomoda? -la mira por encima del hombro.

-Pues es precisamente eso lo que me molesta, ¡qué todo está saliendo muy bien! -le grita.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sea lo que sea más vale que te lo quites de la cabeza, porque esto apenas es el principio -se levanta y apaga la luz.

-Sesshoumaru, mírame a los ojos por favor -se sienta encima de él de la manera habitual- estamos aprendiendo a mentir.

-De eso se tratan las campañas -responde inmutable.

-Yo lo sé, pero, quiero que me prometas algo -toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tú no me vas a decir qué hacer, no te sientas con derechos sobre mí -le aparta las manos y la baja bruscamente.

-No quiero que me mientas a mí -continua hablando a pesar de haber perdido el equilibrio- yo sólo quiero que, si en algún momento dejas de sentir deseos de estar a mi lado, me lo digas con franqueza. No importa qué momento sea, aun cuando estemos en medio de algo trascendental, que requiera que estemos juntos. Si tú quieres apartarte de mí, sólo dilo. Como comentaste alguna vez, que no esté contigo como tu pareja no quiere decir que deje de trabajar para ti, lo seguiré haciendo aunque ya no sientas deseos de estar conmigo, lo único que te pido es que seas sincero, que a mí no me mientas -la joven tiene las manos juntas, como suplicando, la vista hacia el piso.

-Lo que pides no es nada del otro mundo, si sólo es eso lo puedo hacer. Pero no adoptes poses de mártir, no creas que conmoverás en lo más mínimo. Ahora vete a tu habitación, mañana será el día más agitado de todos -la toma del brazo y la lleva al umbral.

-Adiós -Kagome le da un beso rápido en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Rin toca a la puerta de Kagome, ella, junto con otras dos chicas ayudarán a la joven novia a ataviarse y aliñarse para la ceremonia.

-Tan bonito vestido que le compró el amo, ¿a quién se le ocurre casarse en una lancha? -Rin hace un puchero mientras está arreglando el velo.

-¡No es una lancha! Además, esta boda no se está dando de manera convencional, puesto que tenemos que celebrarla a toda prisa y en medio de una gira de trabajo, si ya de por sí es rara, ¿por qué no darme gusto celebrándola en el lugar más bonito de Chiapas? -sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

-Nada le costaba casarse en la Iglesia del pueblo -la chica le hace unos últimos ajustes a la espalda del vestido, le da unas puntadas para que se ciña bien a Kagome.

-Mira, yo no soy católica, sólo me estoy casando por la Iglesia por que resulta que la mayoría en este país son una bola de mochos. Pero a mí ni me va ni me viene su religión. Si la boda fuera en una Iglesia yo tendría que estar viéndole la cara al sacerdote, respirar el aire encerrado, escuchar sólo la voz de ese sujeto y los murmullos de los invitados. En cambio, si nos casamos mientras la embarcación recorre el cañón, la brisa, el paisaje y todo alegrarán la ocasión. Y además la gente que nos vea se alegrará de ver una boda así, ¿no crees? -le da una palmada en la espalda a Rin.

-Si usted lo dice -suspira.

A las trece horas ya están listas tanto la embarcación principal, donde irán el novio y la novia, como las otras embarcaciones que los escoltarán. Salen de un centro ecoturístico, mismo lugar al aque regresarán y donde se ofrecerá el banquete. Finalmente el momento tan esperado llega. Ambos novios aparecen por extremos opuestos y suben a la embarcación. Sesshoumaru viste un fino frack blanco, impoluto; su calzado es igualmente blanco. Kagome resplandece con su vestido blanco de corte ligero, es de seda, lo cual la hace sentirse fresca en medio del bochornoso clima. Hay una fila de guardaespaldas que los cubren en todos los ángulos de posibles francotiradores, puesto que todo el cañón es propicio para un atentado.

El sacerdote incia la ceremonia y al mismo tiempo la embarcación echa a andar. Pronto una suave brisa mece el velo de la novia, misma que hace que se ondule un poco su vestido. Kagome no presta nada de atención a las palabras del sacerdote, se encuentra absorta mirando el cielo azul, las blancas nubes, escuchando el ruido de los monos aulladores, contemplando los cocodrilos o los árboles en lo alto del cañón. Sesshoumaru tiene que hacerle una indicación con la mano para que se hinque. El choque de la embarcación con el agua provoca una leve brizna, que salpica el rostro de Kagome a través del velo. El ruido de una lancha al pasar hace que gire su cabeza, ve cómo todos los señalan, les hacen saludos agitando las manos y les gritan "vivan los novios," Sesshoumaru le vuelve a indicar con la mano que ahora deben ponerse de pie. Ella lo hace y a su vez les devuelve el saludo a los turistas con una gran sonrisa que ellos no pueden ver a causa del velo.

La embarcación es seguida por la escolta y llegan al punto en el que tienen que dar la vuelta para regresar al centro ecoturístico. Ya casi para llegar de vuelta al punto de partida, a punto de terminar la ceremonia, de manera inusitada, una pequeña parvada de pericos pasa haciendo muchísimo ruido al lado de la embarcación. Cuando descienden Sesshoumaru y Kagome, ésta va siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria de las aves. Cuando el sacerdote está en tierra, entonces pronuncia las consabidas palabras.

-Ahora puede besar a la novia.

Sesshoumaru retira el velo y le da un beso discreto a Kagome, se abrazan tímidamente y ella aprovecha ese momento para susurrarle unas palabras a su ahora marido.

-Gracias por cumplirme el capricho, ha sido el momento más mágico de toda mi vida -su voz es tan suave que sólo él puede escucharla.

Sesshoumaru le ofrece el brazo y ambos entran primero a la recepción del centro ecoturístico. Ahí los espera el juez del registro civil, quien en menos de diez minutos los casa legalmente. El momento de la recepción ha llegado. La decoración del lugar es totalmente rústica al estilo chiapaneco. Las mesas están adornadas con una piña central en la cual hay cuadritos de fruta de temporada de la región, chicos zapotes, papaya, mangos, plátanos y al pie una salsa para bañar la fruta. De sopa se sirve consomé de pollo. La bebida es lo típico de la región, pozol. Mientras que de plato fuerte se sirve filete de pescado.

Finalmente, los novios y sus comensales se disponen a disfrutar del banquete nupcial. Entre los asistentes encuentran, los gemelos Akago y Hakudoshi, en representación de Naraku, quien se encuentra atendiendo a su homólogo Suizo, que está de gira en la capital del país; Miroku y su prometida Sango; Jakotsu, todavía gobernador del estado de Tabasco; Renkotsu, rector de la Universidad de Puebla; y por supuesto, Rin y Jaken, fieles servidores de Sesshoumaru. El resto de los invitados son parte del equipo de campaña de Sesshoumaru y algunas autoridades locales.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se encuentran en la mesa principal disfrutando del momento, cuando, caminando a paso firme entre los comensales aparece un hombre poco menos alto que Sesshoumaru, vistiendo un traje rojo, zapatos negros, ojos áureos, larga cabellera argenta y se planta frente a los novios.

-¡Inuyasha! -susurra con voz casi imperceptible Kagome, casi atragantándose con el filete de pescado, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? -balbucea sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshoumaru.

-Felicidades hermanito -dice el recién llegado, extendiéndole la mano- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas dejarme con la mano estirada? ¿Acaso no soy digno de que siquiera te pongas de pie para recibir mis felicitaciones? -sonríe mientras reta con la mirada a Sesshoumaru.


	12. Impunidad

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por ser pacientes, no abandonaré, sólo que no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, gracias por entenderme. Hoy me dieron el día libre en el trabajo, así que aproveché para darle los últimos toques al capítulo y aquí se los traigo, recién salidito del horno. ¡Gracias por sus amables comentarios!

**Alba **¡Qué tal! Pues aquí en este capítulo sabremos qué sucederá con la pareja estelar. Espero que encuentres intereante la forma en la que se relacionarán nuestros amigos. Muchísimas gracias por seguir interesándote en la historia!!!!

**YafatiShirel **Me alegra que te siga gustando. Inuyasha es el prota de la serie, aunque prefiera a Sesshoumaru, no lo podía dejar fuera, jejeje. Y sí, Kagome está de melosa con Sesshoumaru, parece ser que cayó redondita a sus pies. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuídate mucho, aunque sea algo leve no debes descuidarte. Arigato gosaimasu!!!!!!!!!

**AllySan **Gomenasai, no quisiera retrasarme tanto en actualizar la historia, pero bueno, creo que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes solía tener, de cualquier manera no lo abandonaré, lo llevaré hasta el fin, aunque sea despacito. Jejeje, no diré nada, pero aquí verás a Sesshoumaru "al desnudo" xD Híjole, pues yo con gusto te convido de las frutas, la cosa es que no sé si llegarán bien por Fedex, jiijiji. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!

**Angie1791 **¡Hola! Ahh, Sesshoumaru... híjole, no te diré nada, dejaré que leas al respecto en este capítulo. Y sí!! Inuyasha llegó a irrumpir en la feliz escena de los enamorados xD Tus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar, muchísimas gracias!!! Ahhh y un besote de choco para ti a Venezuela!!!

**Capítulo 11. Impunidad**

-¿Me crees capaz de tal desplante para con mi único hermano? -Sesshoumaru ostenta una gran sonrisa, responde a su mirada desafiante poniéndose de pie y le da la mano, Inuyasha aprovecha y le da un jalón para darle un abrazo, al cual Sesshoumaru responde con una sonora palmada en la espalda.

-Ya decía yo que no tenía caso que me invitaras a tu boda sólo para ignorarme -Inuyasha se sienta plácidamente al lado de su hermano.

Kagome mira alternadamente a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha, pero no se atreve a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Linda, te presento a mi único hermano -Sesshoumaru no ha dejado de sonreír desde que llegó Inuyasha, mira insistentemente a Kagome.

-Un gusto conocerlo -Kagome finalmente reacciona cuando Sesshoumaru le habla, recupera el aliento, se iergue en su asiento y le extiende la mano cordialmente al aludido.

-¿Por qué tan formal cuñada? Si ya somos de la familia, deja que te abrace para felicitarte -se pone de pie mientras habla y le da un jalón al igual que hizo con Sesshoumaru, pero a ella la estrecha de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.

-Te dije que no podía seguir viéndote, no te pases de listo -Kagome aprovecha ese abrazo para susurrarle al oído en tono molesto, a su vez lo abraza para que no se note que está hablando con él.

-Dijiste que no podías seguir viéndome por un tiempo, pero nunca dijiste que te fueras a casar y ni más ni menos que con mi hermano -la aprieta más, como el vestido de Kagome es de seda, Inuyasha prácticamente está enterrándole las uñas en la cintura.

-Mira quién habla, no tienes derecho -Kagome iba a decir algo más, pero la grave voz de su marido se deja escuchar.

-¿Terminaron de felicitarse? -no les ha quitado la vista de encima ni un solo momento.

-Claro -responde titubeante Kagome mientras aparta con dificultad a Inuyasha.

-La noticia de tu boda me tomó completamente por sorpresa -Inuyasha se está dirigiendo a su hermano pero no deja de mirar furtivamente a Kagome, los meseros le han traído su plato. En la mesa principal sólo están ellos tres, nadie más. Jaken está dirigiendo a un grupo de guardaespaldas que nunca han dejado de cubrir a Sesshoumaru, el fiel sirviente mira fijamente al recién llegado, pareciera que de sus ojos salen destellos de luz, mantiene apretados los puños con fuerza.

-No veo motivo, te avisé en cuanto la decidimos. Además en la invitación que te envié el nombre completo de Kagome estaba claramente escrito. Te esperaba desde la ceremonia, pensé que aparecerías gritando cuando el sacerdote preguntara si alguien conocía de un impedimento para la consumación -es ahora Sesshoumaru quien está retando con la mirada a su hermano, su sonrisa no ha desaparecido y está alzando su copa hacia él.

Kagome casi se atraganta otra vez con el pescado, ríe nerviosamente y le da un trago a su vaso de pozol para que se le baje un poco el calor, pues siente que la cara le arde.

-¿Ya lo sabías? -Inuyasha hace un chasquido con la boca, a la par de una mueca de disgusto- Tan persipicaz como siempre, ¿o tú se lo dijiste? -se dirige a Kagome.

-Ella ni siquiera sabía que eras mi hermano, hasta hoy. Pero quería que te quedara claro que ya no la puedes buscar otra vez -Sesshoumaru acaricia delicadamente con su mano libre el cabello de Kagome, quien no deja de mirar fijamente el pescado a medio comer.

-Eso sólo lo decide ella, no tú -Inuyasha alza finalmente su copa y la choca con su hermano.

-Ella ya decidió y tú también. Podías haberla buscado en cuanto te enteraste de la boda, incluso podías haber llegado a interrumpir la ceremonia, pero no lo hiciste. Eso quiere decir que no te importaba nada en realidad -le da un sorbo a su copa.

-¡Claro que me importa! No creas que la cosa se va a quedar así -Inuyasha le da un golpazo con la palma a la mesa, se levanta.

Todos voltean a verlos, un silencio sepulcral se cierne en la estancia. Sesshoumaru de inmediato lo jala del brazo y lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo, da una palmada y Jaken empieza a hablar, todos lo imitan. La reunión continúa normalmente.

-Cálmate, siempre de impulsivo. Quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa, yo no soy como Naraku. No voy a pelear contigo por una mujer. Un día te asesinaré con mis propias manos, de eso puedes estar seguro. Sin embargo, Kagome nada tiene que ver -su voz se torna más grave de lo habitual, los músculos de su rostro se endurecen.

-¿Para eso me invitaste a tu boda? ¿Para restregarme en la cara que te quedaste con ella? -alza la voz.

-Te dije que te calmaras. Eres un vulgar debilucho, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Te invité para que supieras que estoy perfectamente bien enterado de la relación que hubo entre ustedes -hace una pausa, luego se dirige a Kagome-. Tú dijiste que no querías mentiras entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo tampoco las quiero. Si te interesa algo este mequetrefe, dilo ahora mismo y si te place puedes irte con él -la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Kagome aparta su vista del filete de pescado, mira a los ojos a Inuyasha fijamente por unos momentos, abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cierra. Posteriormente, posa lentamente su vista en los ojos de Sesshoumaru y lo abraza del cuello precipitadamente, lo besa apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru responde de igual manera.

Los gritos de la concurrencia se dejan escuchar de inmediato. "¡Todavía no es hora de la noche de bodas! ¡Échenles agua fría! ¡Con ese cuerazo quién no se va a querer aprovechar!" Y así por el estilo. Inuyasha toma una bandeja de hielo que está en la mesa y sin dudarlo un momento se la vacía en la cabeza a Sesshoumaru.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?! -se voltea con los ojos rojos y lo pesca del cuello- ¿Quieres que te mate aquí mismo? -el cabello le escurre y un cubo de hielo le cae en el pantalón a Inuyasha.

-Pero si yo sólo hice lo que me pidieron -ríe nerviosamente.

-Cálmate mi amor, no puedes armar un escándalo ahorita, recuerda tu imagen -Kagome se pone de pie y se interpone para que Sesshoumaru suelte a Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru se sosiega a instancias de Kagome. El resto de la recepción se lleva a cabo sin mayores contratiempos. Al final Kagome y Sesshoumaru se quedan solos en una de las amplias cabañas del centro ecoturístico. Ambos pasarán la luna de miel totalmente felices, sin rencillas y, al parecer, sin secretos.

Al día siguiente reanudarán la gira, su siguiente destino es la península de Yucatán.

En tanto, de madrugada en la capital del país, en una colonia popular, una mujer corría para abordar el transporte público.

-Gracias -dice resollando y le entrega unas monedas al conductor.

El camión va medio vacío, Yuka suspira aliviada al notarlo, pues la mayoría de las veces va muy lleno y no alcanza sitio para sentarse. Escoge un lugar de los de enmedio, se acomoda, se coloca los audífonos de su celular para escuchar música, saca su bolsa de maquillaje y comienza a aliñarse. Los audífonos que trae puestos son de los que apropiadamente aislan el ruido exterior, para que así no tenga que subir el volumen demasiado y no se haga daño a los tímpanos. Está rizándose las pestañas y tarareando una canción, cuando de repente voltea hacia el frente y mira a un hombre joven, como de 27 o 28 años, tez morena, con gorra y sudadera grises. Yuka no escucha nada, sólo ve que mueve los labios y que está empuñando una pistola, que quita a toda prisa los audífonos y escucha que el tipo quiere que le entreguen todo lo que llevan, nota que no está solo; en la parte trasera otro hombre aproximadamente de la misma edad, lleva una mochila y está echando ahí las cosas que les quita a los pasajeros. Cuando llega al sitio donde Yuca está sentada, ella no puede reaccionar, ni emitir palabra alguna.

-Que me des lo que traes, ¿no me escuchaste, perra? -el tipo le da una cachetada.

Yuka empieza a llorar.

-No creas que por chillar te voy a perdonar, dame lo que traes -dice y al mismo tiempo le quita la bolsa, saca la cartera y la echa en la mochila.

El sujeto continúa asaltando a los demás pasajeros, pero Yuka no para de llorar, sus sollozos son lo único que se escucha en el camión. En unos minutos terminan de robar todas las pertenencias a los pasajeros. Yuka empieza a temblar, no aparta la mirada del hombre que empuña la pistola, entonces éste la mira fijamente y avanza hacia ella.

-¡Cállate el hocico perra! -le pega con la empuñadura del arma, pero aun así la mujer sigue llorando- Te voy a quitar las ganas de chillar ahorita mismo, vas a ver -el hombre la jala de los cabellos y la baja a la fuerza del camión, le hace señas a su compañero para que lo siga.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No! -por fin Yuka puede articular palabra, grita repetidamente que la suelte, pero sólo consigue que el hombre la jaloneé con más fuerza.

Los pasajeros observan la escena impasibles, nadie se mueve de su lugar.

Yuka es obligada a acompañar a los ladrones hasta un callejón solitario. Gritos desesperados salieron de su garganta, pataleó, tiró de manotazos y finalmente, suplicó. Nada de lo que intentó pudo persuadirlos. El hombre que empuñaba la pistola de pronto empezó a estornudar, sus ojos estaban llorosos y le escurría la nariz; pareciera como si un repentino mareo se hubiera apoderado de él. Esa fue la salvación para Yuka; la dejaron tirada en el suelo, desnuda, dolorida y sollozante.

A mediodía, una patrulla da con la muchacha, unos vecinos llamaron a la policía cuando la vieron tirada en el callejón. El oficial baja de la unidad y se dirige hacia ella, con una mirada lasciva recorre el cuerpo lleno de moretones.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha? -le dice y la mueve un poco para verle la cara.

Yuka tiene los ojos rojísimos, tiembla en exceso y le escurre la nariz. Cuando el policía la gira, ella le estornuda en la cara.

En Chiapas, después de la tórrida luna de miel, Kagome está al pie de la ventana, admirando el paisaje y pensando acerca del comportamiento de Sesshoumaru. Se da la vuelta y le interpela sin más.

-¿Desde cuándo sabías que Inuyasha era mi amante? -tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados.

-Desde la primera vez que te desapareciste de mi oficina. ¿Pensaste que no iba a indagar al respecto? -le responde desde la cama mirando al techo.

-¿Así que te comportaste de esa manera conmigo porque todo este tiempo pensabas que yo amaba a Inuyasha? -continúa en la misma pose, sin parpadear.

-Tú sabías que te estaba poniendo a prueba desde el primer momento, cuando te dije que podías pedirme lo que fuera para agilizar tu trabajo. Si para el trabajo soy extremadamente meticuloso en la selección de mi personal, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no lo sería aun más para elegir a mi pareja? -deja de mirar el techo y enfrenta la mirada de Kagome, quien tensa el cuerpo al extremo.

-Mira Sesshoumaru, así como en aquella ocasión tú me preguntaste si me quedaba claro lo que significaba trabajar contigo, ahora soy yo la que va aclarar la situación. Tú ya me pusiste a prueba, no creas que la cosa se va a quedar así, ahora me debes una -se acerca a la cama lentamente, le sostiene la mirada.

-Ya sabía que dirías algo así, por mí está bien, es lo justo -sonríe levemente, ladeando un poco la boca.

-Bueno, no olvides que me debes algo -Kagome relaja el cuerpo, ríe y se recuesta francamente sobre él.

-Aunque lo olvidara, tú te encargarías de recordármelo, ¿cierto? -acepta su cuerpo y la abraza.

-Pues claro. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué dijiste tan seriamente que un día matarías a Inuyasha? Además, también mencionaste algo sobre que tú no eras como Naraku, ¿a qué te referías? -le pregunta mientras juega con su rostro.

-Que bien prestaste atención. No pienso volver a hablar al respecto, te lo diré por esta vez y nunca más tocaremos el tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, te escucho.

-Inuyasha es un hijo bastardo, producto de una aventura de mi padre. Esa mujer estaba prometida con el hijo de un empresario; el tipo la prefiría muerta antes que ver cómo paría a ese hijo bastardo. Estaba a punto de asesinarla cuando mi padre apareció y la defendió a muerte, así como te lo estoy diciendo. Ambos perdieron la vida en esa pelea cuyos detalles descozco. La cosa no para ahí, sino que el imbécil de mi padre, desde que se enteró de ese embarazo testó a favor de ese engendro que todavía no nacía, despojándome a mí, su legítimo hijo de lo que por derecho me correspondía -Sesshoumaru toma aire.

-Entiendo, es algo bastante delicado. Pero, ¿no crees que él en realidad no tuvo la culpa de nada? En todo caso, tu padre fue el que cometió ese error. Pero si Inuyasha era el heredero, ¿por qué él no tiene ni en qué caerse muerto? ¿Y Naraku qué tiene que ver en todo eso?

-Todavía no termino. Mi padre puso algunos candados a su herencia, Inuyasha no podía acceder a ella hasta que fuera mayor de edad, mientras tanto, me las ingenié para ser yo el albacea. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, parece que aunque se enteró de que su padre le había heredado una fortuna, no estaba interesado en ella. Sin embargo, un día conoció a una mujer y a ella sí le interesaba su herencia. El imbécil ese quiso reclamarla y algo logró arrebatarme, podrías decir que quedé manco financieramente, puesto que no concretó del todo su intento; no sé por qué, pues bien hubiera podido despojarme de todo. Quizá haya sido eso lo que más me molestó, su mísera compasión. En lugar de dejarme en la ruina se conformó con tan poco, imbécil, yo no hubiera dudado un segundo en quitárselo todo.

-Para un hombre como tú debe haber sido difícil ser tratado así. Al menos deberías darle algo de mérito, pues nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerte daño. ¿Esa mujer de la que hablas es su esposa? ¿Y Naraku?

-Tenías que ser mujer, ¿no puedes esperar a que termine? En efecto, estamos hablando de su esposa. Yo buscaba la manera de recuperar lo que ese idiota me había arrebatado, pero no encontraba la manera. Entonces apareció de la nada Naraku y me ofreció lo que me hacía falta. No dudé un instante para llevara cabo mi venganza. Pero después me di cuenta que Naraku había sido impulsado netamente por celos, él quería a la mujer de Inuyasha, así que al final me hice a un lado en la pelea entre ambos.

Kagome no atina qué decirle, sólo se abraza a él muy fuerte, Sesshoumaru le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de México, una rueda de prensa se lleva a cabo. El Secretario de Salud está dando los reportes hasta el momento.

-Estamos ante una epidemia de influenza, causada por una variante del virus de Haemophilus influenza de origen porcino. Tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer frente a esta epidemia, contamos con todo el medicamento que sabemos que es efectivo. Hasta el momento han habido 68 decesos, pero sólo 20 de ellos se han confirmado que fueron consecuencia de la influenza.

Ahora damos lugar a la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.


	13. Caos provocado

Bueno, antes que nada otra vez me disculpo por la ausencia. Esta vez lo que pasó es que mi máquina se murió, tuve un buen de tiempo para escribir el fic, con eso de la contingencia epidemiológica de mi país, justamente. Pero las ideas las tuve dando vueltas en la cabeza y apenas ayer pude formatear la máquina y pasarlas al fic. Caray, parece ser que hay un "complot" para que no continúe de manera habitual el fic xD Bueno, aquí les traigo este capítulo, ya no les digo cuándo les traigo el siguiente, para no regarla, pero de verdad, créanme que aunque sea un poco lento, no lo abandonaré. Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo.

**YafatiShirel** ¡Qué tal! Pues por acá nomás nos aburrimos un poco por no poder salir, pero fuera de eso todo bien, gracias por preguntar. Me emociona mucho que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarte. Arigato gosaimasu tomodachi!!!!

**lov3Sesshumaru **Me da gusto que no le guardes rencor a Sesshoumaru por haber tratado un poco mal a Kagome antes, pero tenía sus motivos... al fin y al cabo los hombres son muy celosos. ¿Verdad que ese cochino virus nos vino a fastidiar la existencia? Grr!! Pero bueno, ahora saldrá algo más al respecto. Muchísimas gracias!!!!

**Alba **Muchas gracias. Ahh, esa maldita "epidemia" tuvo a la ciudad paralizada!!! Me tuvo hasta el gorro!! ò.ó Con lo de los hermanos... tenía que haber una rencilla entre ambos, así como en el anime, trato de ser fiel a la historia de Rumiko en la medida de lo posible, a la vez de meterle un toque a la mexicana :P Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu apoyo amiga!!!!

**Angie1791** ¡Qué tal! Sipi!! Sesshoumaru estaba probando a Kagome, una explicación coherente tenía que haber a su comportamiento con ella. Claro que la ama, la cosa es que él es... bueno ya se ha ido revelando mucho del por qué de su personalidad y de su comportamiento, además que no quisiera cambiarle mucho el carácter, para que nos quedemos con su esencia. ¿Estudias medicina? ¡QUÉ CHIDO!!!! Bueno, como verás ya se pasó la contingencia, afortunadamente, de lo contrario no hubiera podido conseguir el windows para formatear mi pc. En mi casa estamos chido, gracias por preguntar. Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí está el capi. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!

**AllySan **Lo siento, lo siento. Caray, creo que cada vez que intento darle continuidad algo se me atraviesa. Formateé la máquina porque esta cosa no me quería reconocer el bluetooth para comunicar mi cel y la lap, pero me salió el tiro por la culata, por que el cuarto cd de respaldo estaba dañado, no pude concluir el proceso y para acabarla de amolar el lector de dvd no funcionaba y yo tenía el windows en dvd!!! :S Tuve que esperar hasta que todo pasara en mi país para poder conseguirlo en cd. Aquí todo estuvo paralizado, los locales comerciales cerrados, TODO!!! Fue horrible!!! Sniff sniff!!! Me alegra que al menos siga captando tu atención. El anime está lleno de batallas memorables entre los hermanos, al menos una vez tenía que enfrentarlos en el fic, me da gusto que la idea sonara bien. La pobre de Kagome ni se las olió que fueran hermanos xD claro que con ese par de cueros... ejem, digo de hombres, pues quién iba a prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles :P Pronto se verá más de estos dos "hermanitos" jejeje. ¿Verdad que son pocos los muertos para el escándalo que se armó? En fin, aquí verán algo al respecto ^_-!! TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO!! Por tu tiempo y por apoyarme siempre amiga!! GRACIAS!!!

Ahora sí, el capítulo, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza. ¡Saludos!

**Capítulo 12. Caos provocado. **

Detrás de las cámaras, Naraku observa la entrevista.

-¿Crees que sea realmente bueno esto? Eso de permanecer en casa no es una protección real contra un virus que se propaga por aire -una mujer delgada, de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros mira fijamente a Naraku.

-Es como dices, Tsubaki. De nada sirve estar encerrado en casa. Sin embargo, en realidad desconocemos cuántas personas estén infectadas, lo más lógico sería declarar la cuarentena, ¿pero tienes idea de la pérdida millonaria que eso significaría? Estamos en medio de una crisis económica mundial, si declaramos paro laboral y cerramos las fronteras, estaremos sumidos en el peor hoyo financiero en la historia del país, ¡peor que el efecto tequila! Lo que buscamos al detener sólo las clases en las escuelas y recomendar a la gente enferma que no salga es poner en cuarentena a los que posiblemente estén infectados y detener de alguna manera la infección masiva. Todo el mundo está preocupado por estos brotes de gripe porcina, afortunadamente la OMS nos brindará apoyo, para que el país tenga la menor pérdida económica posible. Sin embargo, más que la epidemia, lo que ahora me preocupa es la campaña de Sesshoumaru, es demasiado exitosa; si sigue así no sólo se habrá quedado con la red que yo creé, sino que además tendrá la propia, apoyada por el pueblo. Eso significa que podría prescindir de mí fácilmente. No puedo permitir eso. Tsubaki, quiero que cuando Sesshoumaru regrese a la Ciudad de México para su cierre de campaña, hagas todo lo posible para que su popularidad descienda al mínimo posible -le extiende un sobre.

-Se hará como usted ordene, Señor -toma el sobre, inclina la cabeza ante él y sale.

En tanto, en el aeropuerto de Chiapas, Sesshoumaru y Kagome abordan el avión que los llevará a Cancún, donde cerrarán su gira por el sureste del país para después regresar a la capital del país.

-¡Ese maldito! -Sesshoumaru arruga con ambas manos el periódico que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Kagome le toma del brazo.

-Naraku quiere ocultar algo que está tramando para las elecciones con el alarmismo de la epidemia. Hay que regresar a México lo antes posible, no podemos dejar que haga lo que le plazca.

-Pero todavía nos falta completar la gira al menos en Mérida Yucatán, donde ya habíamos anunciado un evento masivo, si lo cancelas, tu popularidad caerá por los suelos en esa zona.

-Ese será nuestro último evento por aquí entonces.

Sesshoumaru fija la vista en un punto mientras estruja con más fuerza el periódico.

Una vez que arriban al aeropuerto internacional de Mérida, lo primero que hacen es contactar con la coordinadora de campaña de Sesshoumaru. La mujer les explica que para sonar convincentes, deben mentir con la completa seguridad de que nadie se dará cuenta de su mentira. Aunque previamente les había dado algunos pormenores sobre la expresión corporal que delata la mentira, esta vez les dará un arma más poderosa para que estén más seguros: les enseñará a vencer al polígrafo. Al inicio Kagome se escandaliza, se rehúsa por completo, pero Sesshoumaru la convence y finalmente ambos aprenden el arte de engañar incluso a la ciencia.

-¿Alguna vez ha defraudado la confianza de un ser querido? -la psicóloga que interpela a Sesshoumaru está sentada en el escritorio frente a la computadora, registrando todas sus reacciones.

Sesshoumaru aspira inflando el estómago levemente, tiene la mirada fija en un punto en la pared, sus dedos se mueven prácticamente nada. La luz del foco le da de lleno en los ojos. Está sentado en una silla que tiene un asiento conectado a un electrodo, que va directo a la computadora; al igual que están conectados todos los dedos de ambas manos, su abdomen, su pecho y su cabeza. Sólo están la psicóloga y él en una habitación de dos por dos metros, totalmente cerrada, sin ventanas ni ventiladores.

-No -es la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

-Debe evitar esas inhalaciones profundas, recuerde que también se evalúa su capacidad para acatar una orden. ¿Alguna vez ha mentido? -alza la voz y le mira fijamente cuando le hace esa pregunta, igual que hizo con la anterior.

-No -responde con voz calmada.

El cuestionario se repite tres veces más durante dos horas continuas. Más adelante, le toca su turno a Kagome. Los dos son separados durante y después del interrogatorio. Es hasta la noche que pueden verse, luego de haber sido sometidos a interrogatorios exhaustivos. Entran por tres puertas diferentes a una misma habitación. Kagome está por lanzarse a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, pero la psicóloga la detiene de inmediato.

-Ese es justamente el tipo de reacciones espontáneas que quiero erradicar por completo -Kagome y Sesshoumaru se quedan atótinos-. Si les estoy diciendo que queremos sonar convincentes, ¿qué pensarían de dos personas que suspiran aliviadas al verse después de un interrogatorio? -inquiere con mirada dura hacia ambos.

-Que algo ocultaban -musita débilmente Kagome.

-Exacto. Y ese tipo de conclusiones son las que buscamos evitar a toda costa. El punto al que quiero llegar es que todas sus acciones deben ser meditadas con calma en todo momento, no sólo cuando estén en un interrogatorio, también cuando salgan de él y durante todo el tiempo que les interese ser figuras públicas respetables. Piensen que cada error puede costarles muy caro.

-Entiendo, se trata de adoptar un _modus vivendi_ -Sesshoumaru se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

-¿Y cómo nos fue con el polígrafo?

-Pésimo, señora Taisho, son malos para mentir. La expresión de su rostro puede permanecer impasible en apariencia, pero la sudoración de sus dedos, sus intentinos y su pulso dicen otra cosa completamente diferente.

-Pero si no nos ha enseñado a evadirlo, ¿cómo espera que logremos controlar nuestro cuerpo? -Sessshoumaru la interpela con una voz grave que dejaría helado a cualquiera con sólo escucharlo, pareciera como si su ira completa se volcara contra la psicóloga.

-Cálmese por favor, me asusta -suspira, se pone la mano en el pecho- menos mal que soy parte de su equipo, no me gustaría ser su enemiga. Controlar sus reacciones no es algo que pueda enseñarse, es algo que ustedes deben aprender por experiencia propia. Aquí están los resultados de sus interrogatorios, en orden -les extiende un par de folders con sus nombres.

-¿Y qué espera que hagamos con esto?

-Necesitan ver qué respuestas son las que les causan conflictos y por qué. Aunque ustedes ya saben en dónde están mintiendo, lo que haremos mañana será trabajar con esas mentiras. Su reto será lograr mentir sin que el polígrafo detecte esas pequeñas reacciones de su cuerpo. Si logran engañar al polígrafo, lograrán engañar a quien sea -camina hacia el umbral.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo lograremos?

-Señora, eso es algo que ustedes deben averiguar por sí mismos. Nos vemos mañana, prepárense para otra sesión todavía más larga de preguntas -agita la mano para despedirse y sale.

Kagome se abraza fuerte a Sesshoumaru, éste la estrecha de la cintura. Luego ambos se sientan y revisan meticulosamente cada una de las gráficas correspondientes a sus respuestas. En efecto, cada uno tiene al menos dos respuestas cuyas gráficas tienen picos que revelan la mentira.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de México, un encuentro verdaderamente inusitado se lleva a cabo en los Pinos.

-¿Quién diría que tu plan saldría a pedir de boca? -Naraku choca una copa con el hombre de ojos áureos que tiene frente a sí.

-No creas que lo hago por ti; fastidiar a mi hermanito es mi principal objetivo, que no se te olvide -le da un sorbo a su copa.

-Lo tengo muy presente Inuyasha. Esta vez debo reconocer que tu ingenio ha sido de gran utilidad. Poner al país en cuarentena para poder transportar droga libremente sin que la población meta su nariz en lo que no le importa fue muy buena idea -sirve otra copa.

-Además que podemos recibir en los aeropuertos la droga disfrazándola como medicamentos para la gripe. Hasta podemos obviar el olfato de los perros antidrogas, nadie dudará de la ayuda humanitaria que estamos recibiendo desde los cinco continentes -ríe y bebe de su copa.

-Un perro puede reconocer a otro perro -murmura Naraku y da un sorbo.

-¿Qué dijiste infeliz? -Inuyasha se levanta y agarra de la solapa a Naraku, pero en ese momento un mareo se apodera de él y cae al piso.

-Si bien es cierto que una contingencia biológica es algo que sólo hubiera podido ocurrírsete a ti, no olvides nunca, que el gran Naraku es quien mueve los hilos de esta telaraña -ríe a carcajadas al tiempo que aplasta el rostro de Inuyasha contra el suelo con su zapato.

De regreso en la Ciudad Blanca, Mérida, Sesshoumaru y su esposa Kagome están por hacer el cierre de campaña para poder regresar cuanto antes a la Ciudad de México; estar más cerca de Naraku y poder moverse con más libertad. La plaza principal está a reventar, muchas mujeres dicen que el candidato es incluso más guapo que el gobernador del Estado de México, Hoshiomi.

-¿Escuchaste, amor? -Kagome sonríe ladeando un poco el labio superior y arqueando la ceja.

-Soy perfecto, no sé qué te extraña -se frota las uñas de la mano contra el saco y las mira.

-¡El modesto y unos amigos! Si al menos por confianza en ti mismo no paramos. Mi comentario iba en el sentido de que hemos logrado superar la campaña de popularidad que el gobernador del Estado de México logró entre las mujeres de su entidad; nosotros no nos quedaremos sólo en el plano local, elevaremos tu éxito entre las mujeres a nivel nacional. Cuando una mujer admira a un hombre... es un voto seguro -se acerca a Sesshoumaru, lo besa y pega sus pechos contra su torso, su cintura busca estrechar el acercamiento y encontrar la virilidad de su hombre.

-¿Interrumpo? -tose la psicóloga.

-Sí, interrumpes -responde Kagome con un tache en la frente.

-¿Qué quieres? -impasible, Sesshoumaru se interpone entre ambas mujeres, para evitar cualquier altercado.

-Ya es hora de iniciar el evento. Recuerden esas horas que pasaron encerrados y conectados a una computadora, si superaron eso, lograr la compostura en situaciones normales no debería representar ningún reto para ustedes -pasa la mano por el pecho de Sesshoumaru sin que Kagome la vea y le sonríe.

Sesshoumaru da su discurso con gran entusiasmo, incluso él mismo llega a creer las mentiras que dice y ello le facilita las cosas. La gente se siente conmovida por sus palabras y lo llenan de vítores.

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru aparece en primera plana en los periódicos locales y nacionales, los encabezados rezan así: "Carismático, guapo y prometedor, ¿qué más puede pedir una mujer? Despunta el candidato del blanquiazul, su popularidad no tiene precedentes. El aliado del pueblo, dice que acabará con la corrupción y la inseguridad."

En tanto, en vista de que la gente no puede salir a las calles, por la contingencia sanitaria, los candidatos han decidido adelantar la fecha del primer debate en televisión. Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra en la Ciudad de México, tan pronto pisó el suelo capitalino supo qué era lo que se traía Naraku entre manos, lo que no sospechaba era que su hermano estuviera metido en ello.

Antes del debate por televisión, Sesshoumaru da una entrevista en exclusiva a una periodista muy reconocida, titular de las noticias del canal 11. Durante dicha entrevista, el candidato saca a relucir su trabajo como Secretario de Seguridad Pública. Habló de los logros que hubo durante su administración, por supuesto, su lucha contra el narcotráfico; los decomisos; los operativos; y la captura de la Reina de Heroína, una de las más peligrosas narcotraficantes. En suma, que desde que él trabajó como titular de la Secretaría el nivel de seguridad en el país mejoró notablemente. La reportera hace preguntas muy puntuales al candidato, le cuestiona incluso si el narcotráfico no está metido en el gobierno y si todo lo que han hecho los políticos hasta hoy con respecto a los supuestos decomisos y aprehensiones no será sólo teatro. Sesshoumaru, inmutable, le responde que eso es de todo punto imposible, que los tiempos en que había tratos por debajo del agua, en donde los altos funcionarios se llenaban los bolsillos ilícitamente han quedado en el pasado. Le dice que ahora la ley de transparencia y acceso público a la información otorga a los cuidadanos la certeza de conocer el origen de los bienes de los altos funcionarios; en qué se gasta el presupuesto y a dónde se destina. La respuesta del candidato deja perpleja a la reportera, quien sonríe ampliamente al escuchar hasta el final su declaración, le da la mano y le agradece su presencia en el estudio televisivo.

Esa entrevista es todo un éxito para la campaña de Sesshoumaru, las encuestas lo ponen 9 puntos porcentuales por encima de su contrincante más próximo, el del partido del sol azteca. Dos días después de esa entrevista, se lleva a cabo el debate. Además de los tres candidatos principales, están los demás candidatos de los partidos pequeños, salvo uno que se negó a participar, alegando que era desigual. El programa da inicio y a última hora se anuncia que la moderadora original tuvo un contratiempo y que será una sustituta quién guíe el debate. Todos los candidatos intercambian miradas tratando de indagar si alguno sabe algo al respecto, pues quien iba a dirigir el debate había sido elegida de común acuerdo por todos los candidatos y era reconocida por su imparcialidad.

-Muy buenas noches. Agradecemos su amable atención al auditorio que nos sintoniza desde su canal favorito. Estaremos transmitiendo el debate en vivo para usted. Yo soy Tsubaki y a nombre de todo el equipo que hace posible este programa le saludo -dice la mujer haciendo su aparición triunfal abriendo la transmisión.

De inmediato se dejan escuchar los murmullos tanto entre los candidatos como entre el público presente.


	14. La realidad supera a la ficción

Nuevamente perdón por el mega retraso. Esta vez el tabajo me absorbió más de la cuenta, pero por un tiempo no me preocuparé al respecto. Aquí estoy más libre para continuar la historia, perdón otra vez. No crean que abandonaré, sólo me retraso, pero no lo dejaré a medias, lo continuaré y le daré un final como debe ser.

**YafatiShirel **¡Hola! Gracias por entenderme. Tsubaki fue un personaje muy importante en la serie, no podía quedarse sin participar en esta mundo alterno :D Jejeje, los antagonistas tienen que hacer acto de presencia también, sino, todo sería color de rosa y creo que a todas nos empalagaría demasiado. Qué mal que la influenza llegará a tu país, ojalá que no los pongan en cuarentena, tengo un amigo que vive en Argentina y apenas hace rato me dijo que ya los pusieron en cuarentena a ellos. Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado el capi, pronto estaré más libre y así podré traerles la extensión acostumbrada. Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!

**AllySan **¡Qué tal! La política apesta, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No podemos vivir sin ella. Tsubaki tiene que hacer lo suyo, este capítulo verás cuáles son sus planes. La psicóloga, bueno, yo la comprendo, si yo tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de coquetear con Sesshoumaru no lo dudaría un instante. Y bueno, Inuyasha pues aunque le he cambiado algo la personalidad, pues en realidad es su hermano el que siempre lo molesta aunque a él no le importa la gran cosa, pues tenía que tener su participación. Gracias por tu comprensión y muchísimas gracias más por seguir apoyándome!!!

**Alba **¿Cómo estás? La pareja en efecto, tiene muchas cosas qué enfrentar, sólo que la cosa se complica cada vez más, ya que com bien dices, Naraku e Inuyasha se aliaron y eso sólo les traerá más dificultadse. Kagome... no te diré nada de lo que ella tiene qué hacer, pero en este capítulo se verá un avance. Con respecto a la psicóloga, pues... jejeje, como digo, la comprendo... yo haría lo mismo xD Mil gracias amiga!!!!!!

**CONEJA **Sí, yo tenía que sacarle provecho a la situación que vive el país para hablar de lo que pienso que hacen a nuestras espaldas los políticos. Que no me vengan con cuentos, ¿para qué nos quieren tener encerrados en nuestras casas? Ahh, Inuyasha aquí está jugando una especie de papel como la que jugó al inicio en la serie Sesshoumaru, como hay un capi donde Naraku y Sesshoumaru se unen para destruir a Inuyasha, ¿por qué no hacer un capi donde Inuyasha y Naraku se unan para destruir a Sesshoumaru? Nomás es un desliz, jijijii. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!

**Vampire star **¡Qué tal amiga! Bueno, hay que entender a esa psicóloga, ¿quién podría resistirse de darle una mordida a ese pan que está tan bueno? Ejem, bueno, yo nomás digo, ejem. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, trato de que no sea la trama trillada de siempre. Perdón por lo de Inu, pronto se verá más de él en los siguientes capítulos y espero que no te siga incomodando :D En la relación de Kagome y Sesshoumaru pronto habrá algo realmente inusual, no te diré qué para no echar a perder a sorpresa, nomás espéralo tantito. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!

Les reitero mis disculpas y les agradezco mucho que sean comprensivas y que me sigan brindando su apoyo. Bueno, ahora sí, aquí el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 13. La realidad supera a la ficción.**

-Uno de los más grandes problemas a los que se enfrenta nuestra sociedad es la inseguridad. Tema que sin lugar a dudas estará en las agendas de nuestros candidatos aquí presentes -Tsubaki entra de lleno en lo que ella quiere tratar.

-¿Qué significa esto? Se suponía que el primer tema a debatir sería la economía, la inseguridad ni siquiera figuraba para el día de hoy -Sesshoumaru rechina los dientes y aprieta fuerte los puños.

-No te preocupes cariño, supongo que la razón de que hayan cambiado a la moderadora del debate es para darle ventaja a uno de los candidatos en específico: Pero aunque haya cambiado la agenda a tratar, se ha metido ella sola en camisa de once varas, la seguridad es justamente tu punto fuerte y aquí estoy yo para apoyarte -Kagome se está comunicando con Sesshoumaru a través de un audífono especial situado detrás del oído de Sesshoumaru. Todos los candidatos tienen un dispositivo parecido, pero un poco más grande que les poveyó la estación de televisión, para avisarles de cortes comerciales y cosas por el estilo, pero sólo Sesshoumaru tiene ese dispositivo especial que le permite comunicarse con Kagome. Esto es posible gracias a que Sesshoumaru tiene un oído especialmente agudo.

-El tema principal de este debate debería ser la economía -se deja escuchar la voz del candidato tricolor.

-¿Sugirie entonces que el dinero está por encima del bienestar del pueblo? -Tsubaki ni siquiera lo deja terminar de hablar.

Se dejan escuchar los murmullos en la audiencia.

-Si en algo estamos de acuerdo todos los ciudadanos mexicanos es que para que pueda haber una economía próspera, la prioridad debe ser la seguridad. ¿Cómo puede alguien salir a trabajar tranquilamente si los asaltos a transeúntes a mano armada están a la orden del día? -Tsubaki continúa su discurso, pareciera como si fuera moralmente superior a cualquiera de los candidatos.

Nuevamente se dejan escuchar los murmullos entre el público, esta vez dándole la razón a la moderadora.

-Sin lugar a dudas mi partido reconoce la importancia de la seguridad pública, la cual figura como nuestra prioridad -el candidato del partido del sol azteca alza de inmediato la voz y se impone ante la audiencia.

-¿Nos diría entonces en qué consiste su plan para acabar con la inseguridad en el país de una vez por todas? -Tsubaki lo interpela sin darle tiempo a pensar en continuar con su discurso.

-Por supuesto que tenemos un plan para combatir la inseguridad -empieza a decir titubeante- el cual consta de tres fases. Primeramente, dignificar al cuerpo de policías aumentando sus salarios, capacitándolos y además, también, deshaciéndonos de los malos elementos...

-Pero eso no es nada nuevo, es de hecho lo que se hizo en la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública, cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo a su cargo, ¿me equivoco? -Tusbaki interrumpe al candidato del sol azteca e interpela al candidato del blanquiazul sin darle tiempo a nada.

-¡Esa zorra! -Kagome de inmediato toma el micrófono para hablarle a Sesshoumaru- Con eso quiere decir que nada de lo que hiciste dio resultados, di lo de la Reina de la Heroína y lo del decomiso más grande de droga en toda la historia del país.

Sesshoumaru responde tal y como le indica Kagome, pero Tsubaki sonríe mientras él habla, pareciera como si un aura maligna la rodease.

-Pero lo del arresto a la Reina de la Heroína, ¿no fue sólo un invento de su administración? Nosotros los ciudadanos nunca presenciamos el acto, la prensa no tuvo nunca acceso a la celda y ni siquiera pudimos filmar el funeral. ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de que no fue sólo uno más de los trucos de la policía para hacer creer a los ciudadanos que hacían su trabajo cuando en realidad, quizá se la pasaban divirtiéndose? -la sonrisa no desaparece del rostro de Tsubaki.

-Maldición, sabe que no podemos revelar la verdadera identidad de la Reina de la Heroína. Pero esa expresión... ella ya sabía qué contestarte antes de que terminaras de hablar, ¡no puede ser! -Kagome súbitamente reacciona dando un manotazo en el escritorio- Nuestro micrófono está intervenido, claro, Bankotsu, ¿eres tú verdad?

Sólo hay silencio, nadie responde. Mientras tanto, Tsubaki le ha dado la palabra a una joven del público para que cuestione a los candidatos sobre el tema.

-Mi nombre es Yuka, hace menos de un mes, el camión en el que viajo a diario para ir a mi trabajo fue asaltado por dos sujetos que iban armados. No sólo nos quitaron el dinero, a mí -la joven se queda trabada al llegar a este punto, no puede continuar.

-¿Qué harás ahora que tu dulce mujercita no puede decirte qué responder? -Sesshoumaru escucha la voz de Tsubaki a través del auricular por el cual se supone que sólo él y Kagome hablarían.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dependo de Kagome? Estúpida mujerzuela -Sesshoumaru susurra estas palabras, pero sus ojos se tornan rojos. Si desde hace un rato parecía que a Tsubaki la rodeaba un aura maligna, a Sesshoumaru ahora le rodea un aura verdaderamente demoníaca, el aire empieza a circular con fuerza en el estudio de televisión y las luces comienzan a parpadear hasta que ocurre un apagón.

-No puedo respirar -dice débilmente Tsubaki, quien sentía como si una mano con unas afiladas uñas fuera a desgarrarle la garganta, la inmensa oscuridad no le permite ver nada, sus ojos en vano tratan de vislumbrar al atacante.

-Si valoras en algo tu mísera vida, dejarás de atacarme con esas preguntas -la voz grave de Sesshoumaru, aunque muy bajita, retumba en el tímpano de Tsubaki, quien trata de detener su mano sujetándole de la muñeca.

-No puedes matarme aquí -responde con la voz entrecortada, apenas si es un susurro.

-¿Quién dice que no? -Sesshoumaru aprieta más.

-Está bien, tú ganas -termina diciendo Tsubaki, quien respira agitadamente al sentirse libre de la mano que la aprisionaba.

Las luces se prenden casi en seguida, Tsubaki está de rodillas en el suelo recuperando el aliento, voltea al lugar donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru, quien empieza a responder con el semblante serio a la pregunta que la moderadora le hiciera.

Se anuncia que hubo una falla en el sistema eléctrico de la televisora y que por ello se había interrumpido la transmisión. El resto del debate transcurre sin incidentes, Tsubaki no vuelve a atacar a Sesshoumaru. Como al final el tema fue la seguridad pública y nadie pudo rebatirle sus logros, la opinión que el pueblo tiene sobre él crece en niveles nunca antes vistos. Una encuesta de salida después del debate arroja resultados sin precedentes: Sesshoumaru se despega por mucho de su rival más cercano, el candidato del tricolor, por más de 30 puntos porcentuales.

Como en todo el debate Sesshoumaru no volvió a escuchar la voz de Kagome por el auricular, va directo a la cabina donde ella debía estar monitoreando. Escucha un par de voces, una de ellas es la de Kagome, pero la otra lo desconcierta.

-¿Por qué trabajas para Naraku? Sólo te está manipulando, te utiliza a su antojo -Kagome está de pie y parece suplicar más que exigir.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? -se deja escuchar la respuesta de un hombre joven.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¿Eres consciente de que te está utilizando y aun así sigues trabajando para él? -lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Alguien tan idealista como tú nunca lo podrá comprender, pero en este mundo, Kagome, no todo es blanco o negro. Hay que actuar acorde con los intereses propios -responde el hombre con voz seca.

-No te entiendo Bankotsu, tú no eras así. Yo recuerdo cuando estudiábamos juntos en la Facultad, ambos creíamos que la búsqueda del conocimiento era lo máximo, nuestra razón de existir. ¿Por qué cambiaron tus intereses? ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? ¿Poder? Si es eso, Naraku no te lo puede dar, él siempre estará por encima de ti -Kagome baja el rostro y mira fijamente un punto en el suelo.

-¡Te equivocas! -Bankotsu la interrumpe- Si bien es cierto que en este momento él está en la cima, las circunstancias no siempre serán iguales y, si yo estoy ahí, cerca, esperando mi momento, puedo llegar a quedar en su lugar. Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo -remata en voz baja.

-¿Quieres decir que acabarías con su vida? -Kagome se interrumpe a sí misma- Comprendo, ya no eres el dulce chico que conocí antes -Kagome levanta la mirada y camina a paso lento hacia Bankotsu- aun así, quisiera pensar que no todo en ti está perdido. Yo... te pido que... si la promesa que me hiciste en el lago aquella vez era algo verdadero, algo que salió de tu corazón... que no sigas interfiriendo en la carrera de Sesshoumaru, por favor -ella pasa su mano delicadamente por la mejilla de él.

-¿Y si sigo interviniendo qué? -responde inmutable.

-No saldrás vivo -Sesshoumaru irrumpe en la habitación y se interpone entre ambos. Como es más alto que Bankotsu, lo mira hacia abajo y con un aire de superioridad.

-¿A quién crees que le haces esas amenzas? Alguien que volvió a la vida después de la muerte no tiene nada qué perder -Bankotsu le da la espalda y hace un ademán con la mano como diciendo que perder la vida es una nimiedad, sale caminando lentamente de la estancia.

Kagome mira fijamente a Bankotsu, no comprende nada de lo que acaba de decir. En ese momento suena su celular, mira la pantalla.

-Dime Izumo, más te vale que sea algo importante, porque ya sabes que no estoy en servicio -Kagome titubea al contestar el móvil, Sesshoumaru le había amenazado con respecto a su puesto.

-Créame que lo es jefa, es de suma importancia para la candidatura del Señor Sesshoumaru. Acabamos de encontrar rastros de opio, heroína, efedrina y demás linduras en los hangares donde arribaron los aviones con ayuda humanitaria para el país. No sabía a quién reportar eso, si hacer como que no encontramos nada o -Izumo no continúa, espera la respuesta de Kagome.

-En los hangares -Kagome hace una pausa prolongada- dime Izumo, ¿sólo en los hangares donde arribaron los aviones encontraron droga o también en puertos y carreteras?

-También en esos lugares.

Kagome voltea a mirar a Sesshoumaru, los dos comprenden de golpe la situación. Naraku montó todo una alarma sanitaria para que la población estuviera encerrada y así poder introducir y tansportar droga libremente por todo el territorio nacional.

-De momento no digas nada Izumo, sólo mándame los pormenores vía correo electrónico, no, espera -se interrumpe a sí misma de inmediato- mejor mándamelos con alguien de confianza. A partir de hoy sólo usaremos las líneas seguras y el tránsito electrónico está prohibido.

-Entendido, jefa -Izumo corta la llamada.

En unos cuantos minutos llega Hitten con el informe de Izumo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? ¡Eso es imposible! -Kagome se queda boquiabierta al ver a su subordinado frente a sí.

Sesshoumaru intercambia una mirada rápida con el oficial del Departamento de Homicidios y éste se va sin responder a su jefa.

-¡Oye! ¡Hitten! Te estoy hablando -Kagome iba a salir tras él, pero su mano es retenida por Sesshoumaru.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer ahora.

-Pero, es que quiero saber cómo le hizo para traer los documentos, ¿no te sorprende a ti?

-Me interesa más en todo caso saber qué clase de relación sostuviste con Bankotsu, pero eso me lo dirás después de que averigüemos el _modus operandi_ de Naraku. No puedo dejar que crezca su red personal de narcotráfico.

Kagome iba a contestarle desafiante que no le convenía que Naraku creciera por su cuenta, que por supuesto a él le convenía que la red de narcotráfico siguiera sin cambios, dado que la heredaría, pero el tema de Bankotsu le hizo callar. Ambos se enfocaron a tratar de descubrir quiénes eran los proveedores y el destino de los embarques de droga introducidos masivamente al país. Ambos se van a a trabajar al penthouse de Sesshoumaru.

-Opio chino y de estos proveedores. Tratar con demonios de tales tallas sólo una persona en México podría hacerlo, Inuyasha -dice Sesshoumaru después de largas horas y de haber activado la red de información del Departamento de Homicidios.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Y por qué precisamente él? -Kagome pregunta incrédula.

-Inuyasha no es el pacífico científico que tú piensas, ésa es sólo una máscara que ha estado utilizando, tiene un pasado bastante turbulento. Ahora que se ha metido abiertamente en mi territorio significa que ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas con él de una vez por todas -Sesshoumaru se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Oye, son las dos de la mañana! ¿No puedes esperar al menos a que sean horas hábiles para pelearte con tu hermano? -Kagome trata de persuadirlo pero al ver que no se detiene va corriendo tras él.

Sesshoumaru parece que iba a salir a la parte abierta del penthouse, pero al ver a Kagome tras de él, toma el elevador y van hacia su auto.

-¿Ves cómo no es buena idea ajustar cuentas a estas horas? ¡Hasta parece como si hubieras pensado en salir volando! -Kagome ríe- Regremos a dormir un rato mejor.

-Si tú quieres dormir puedes hacerlo, yo no te estoy obligando a que vengas conmigo -responde seco mientras conduce.

-Qué genio, te diría que te cases, pero ya estamos casados -se ríe ella sola nuevamente-. Ya quita esa cara. Oye, este no es el camino para la casa de Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunta inquieta al notar que toman rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Tú cómo sabes dónde vive Inuyasha? ¿Se veían en su casa a espaldas de su esposa? -con la ceja izquierda arqueada y una sonrisa burlona- No pensé que disfrutaras siendo ese tipo de persona.

-Nada de eso -se pone roja- simplemente investigué dónde vivía antes de que empezáramos a salir -confiesa en voz muy baja y esquivando su mirada.

-Vaya, la fase tierna de la dura jefa del Departamento de Homicidios, cada vez me sorprendes más. Yo pensé que joven sólo te preocupabas por estudiar -su mirada está fija en el camino.

-No me molestes, además ni que estuviera tan vieja, tú eres más grande que yo. Bueno, ya en serio, ¿a dónde vamos? -todavía un poco roja.

-Dije que ajustaría cuentas con Inuyasha y a eso vamos -su postura es totalmente rígida, no aparta la vista del camino, la ventanilla está ligeramente abierta.

-Pero, pareciera que sabes bien a dónde dirigirte, ¿cómo es posible que sepas dónde está tu hermano?

-Puedo olerlo.

-Déjate de bromas, ahora me vas a salir con que la sangre llama, ¿no? -en eso sienten como si el auto hubiese quedado atascado. Acababan de tomar una desviación de la carretera federal y estaban en un camino de terracería.

Sesshoumaru intenta sacar el auto, pero sus esfuezos son en vano. Después de unos minutos desesperantes, salen del auto y pronto las luces del auto dejan de iluminar el camino. Kagome no ve nada, se tropieza con algo y está a punto de caer, pero Sesshoumaru la toma por la cintura y evita que caiga.

-No se ve nada, ¿estás seguro que Inuyasha se encuentra en un lugar así? -la respiración de Kagome se torna agitada.

-Si quieres espera en el auto, es lo mejor para ti -Sesshoumaru la ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio pero su tono de voz es siempre áspero.

-Ya te dije que quiero estar contigo, iré a dónde tú vayas -responde tratando de recuperarse a sí misma.

-¿Quieres cerciorarte de que no lo mate? -le dice mirándola por encima del hombro y acelera el paso.

Kagome se queda helada ante la mirada de Sesshoumaru, no atina a responder nada y a duras penas puede seguirle el paso. Atraviesan un tramo de bosque y salen a lo que parece un campo de cultivo, en medio de él se localiza una cabaña, Sesshoumaru se dirige ahí sin titubear y acelera aún más su paso. Kagome, a pesar de que va casi corriendo no logra ir a la par suya, sólo alcanza a ver cómo entra en la cabaña.

El exterior de la cabaña luce desgastado, la puerta apenas si estaba cerrada, pero con un sólo empujón se abre, como si se tratara de una cerradura muy vieja. El interior no luce mejor, los pocos muebles que hay están deteriorados y llenos de polvo. En un rincón apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de luna que entra por la ventana, se vislumbra un hombre atado y amordazado.

-Tan inútil como siempre -dice Sesshoumaru mientras avanza, un enorme sello empieza a brillar en el piso.

Una fuerte corriente se levanta con cada paso que da, el sello brilla con más fuerza. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornan rojos al tiempo que sus uñas se alargan, una luz verde despiden y con ella corta las ataduras que aprisionan al individuo. En ese momento parece como si la fuerza con la que brillaba el sello en el piso de la cabaña se hubiese extinguido, como si hubiese sucumbido ante la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda -la voz de Inuyasha resuena con fuerza y al mismo tiempo sus ojos también se tornan rojos y sus uñas también se alargan, unas orejas de perro se asoman en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -pregunta Kagome atónita, se deja caer de rodillas en el piso, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, contempla en las penumbras las siluetas de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.


End file.
